Ultimos Dias
by riquitv
Summary: Tras detener el apocalipsis Sam deja a Dean para encontrarse a sí mismo, hasta que recibe una llamada de un Hospital preguntando por un pariente de Dean. Tras encontrar a su hermano Sam luchará por salvar la vida de Dean. No Wincest. No Deathfic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Desde hace mucho tiempo he querido escribir una historia sobre Dean siendo víctima de una enfermedad terminal, pero debido a que no tengo conocimientos de medicina siempre he postergado la idea, hasta hoy. No soy doctora y como dije, no tengo conocimientos de medicina, pero hice lo posible e investigué en Internet para encontrar algo por lo menos un poco creíble, pero por favor, no me apedreen si la idea no los convence, después de todo, esta es una obra de ficción :)**_

_**La historia puede terminar con sólo este capítulo pero si creen que vale la pena seguir escribiendo me avisan al dejarme un review.**_

_**Si es que la serie sólo tiene 5 temporadas (como planea Kripke) deben saber que esta historia se desarrolla después de la quinta temporada. En mi loca imaginación he alucinado que Lucifer llega a levantarse pero el mundo todavía no es consciente de la existencia de demonios y demás. Sam está a punto de caer completamente en el lado oscuro pero Dean logra evitarlo desenmascarando a Ruby (en mi versión, Ruby resultó ser malvada, jeje, quizá sea cierto, no lo sé). Al final Dean logra detener el apocalipsis con ayuda de Sam, Bobby, Castiel y otros ángeles.**_

_**Al terminar la batalla cada cual sigue su camino. Ruby está muerta. Y, bueno, cuatro meses después empieza esta historia. Disfruten :)**_

_**Ah, no gano dinero con estas historias y no estoy tan loca como creer que los personajes me pertenecen, así que, por favor, no me demanden :S Además, no vivo en los Estados Unidos así que los lugares pueden existir pero considérenlos ficticios.**_

_******************************************************_

Sam manejaba a toda velocidad sin importarle que algún representante de la ley pudiera detenerlo, o al menos, _intentar_ detenerlo; ya que a esas alturas Sam estaba seguro de que si una patrulla se le atravesaba en el camino él seguiría adelante sin importar lo que pasara después. No, ahora lo único que le importaba era llegar a Beaver, Utah; específicamente, al hospital de donde lo habían llamado horas antes.

"_Buenos Días, hablo del Hospital del Valley de Beaver, ¿es usted pariente de Dean Manners?"_

"_Dean… oh, sí, sí, soy su hermano." _Había respondido Sam sintiendo que su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Hacía cuatro meses que no sabía nada de su hermano y una llamada de un hospital no eran las noticias que hubiera querido tener de Dean. _"Soy su hermano, Sam, ¿él está bien?"_

"_Su hermano fue traído a este hospital tras sufrir un desvanecimiento en un centro comercial. Está estable y fuera de peligro pero no podíamos permitirle dejar el hospital por su cuenta considerando su situación."_

"_¿Situación? ¿Qué situación?"_

"_Oh, lo siento, pensé que lo sabía. Entenderá que debido a la confidencialidad doctor-paciente no puedo darle detalles sobre el diagnóstico de su hermano pero se requiere la presencia de un familiar o amigo que pueda responsabilizarse por el paciente al salir del hospital."_

Sam no había esperado un minuto más y había tomado las llaves del auto y salido a toda velocidad hacia donde encontraría a Dean.

Cuatro meses. Después del apocalipsis y del extraño desenlace que este había tenido, Sam había tomado sus cosas y se había marchado dejando una nota para su hermano. Necesitaba tiempo. Eso decía en su nota. Tiempo para meditar en quién era y en quién había estado a punto de convertirse. Si no hubiera sido por Dean, Sam habría seguido en su carrera autodestructiva y sin saberlo habría terminado ayudando a los demonios a lograr su objetivo.

Pero Dean lo había salvado, como siempre. Le había puesto una trampa a Ruby y había logrado abrirle los ojos a Sam sobre las verdaderas intenciones de ella. Aún así, Sam lo había dejado cuatro meses atrás. No porque no lo quisiera, sino porque no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Se sentía culpable. Se sentía sucio. Toda esa sangre de demonio que había bebido y lo había hecho sentir poderoso ahora lo hacía sentir impuro e indigno.

Cuatro meses. Dean había intentado encontrarlo. Un par de veces había estado a punto de hacerlo, pero Sam había logrado escabullirse. Pero hacía un mes no había tenido ninguna noticia de Dean. _Quizá se dio por vencido y ha dejado de buscarme. Quizá se dio cuenta de que no valgo la pena._ Pero ahora, tras la llamada de ese hospital, Sam se dirigía a enfrentar a su hermano. Ahora lo más importante no eran sus sentimientos ni la vergüenza que sentía, ahora lo más importante era la salud de Dean y él iba a tragarse su orgullo e iba a regresar al lado del hermano que lo había dado todo por él.

**********************************************

Sam estaba furioso. ¿Hasta dónde había llegado la incompetencia de esos doctores? Claro que no era totalmente su culpa. Dean era muy capaz de huir de un hospital sin que nadie lo notara. Él mismo lo había hecho alguna vez. Su padre los había entrenado para poder "desaparecer" de cualquier lugar así que no debía haberle sorprendido que al llegar al hospital le hubieran dicho que su hermano había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Pero lo que más molestaba a Sam era que el doctor se había negado a darle información sobre la situación médica de Dean alegando la tan mentada confidencialidad doctor-paciente.

"¡Al diablo la confidencialidad! ¡Es mi hermano y ustedes dijeron que no podía irse sin compañía así que dígame, qué tiene!"

Sus gritos sólo habían logrado que el doctor llamara a seguridad y ahora se encontraba fuera del hospital refunfuñando por la ineptitud del personal de salud en ese hospital. Pero Sam no se había dejado sacar por nada. Planeaba volver a entrar y averiguar por sí mismo qué había llevado a su hermano a "desvanecerse" en un centro comercial.

_Dean, ¿en un centro comercial?_ Si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por su hermano, Sam habría reído ante la idea. _Veamos qué es tan confidencial._ Pensó Sam mientras trataba de encontrar la historia clínica de Dean Manners en la base de datos del hospital.

_Manners, Manners, Manners, aquí está. __Dean Manners. Aquí está. Paremédicos informan que… no puede ser. Dijeron que se había desmayado, pero aquí dice que estaba convulsionando. _Sam se sintió aún más culpable al visualizar a su hermano solo, en un centro comercial, si nadie que pudiera ayudarlo y quizá en uno de los momentos más embarazosos de su vida. Dean nunca había sufrido una convulsión antes, ¿qué podría haberla causado? Sam siguió leyendo, pero las palabras parecían no tener mucho sentido para él.

_Resonancia magnética… Tumor cerebral. Glioblastoma Multiforme. Lóbulo occipital. Inoperable. Radioterapia. Expectativa de Vida: 6-12 meses._

"Seis meses. Seis meses." Sam no lo podía creer. Después de todo lo que había pasado su hermano. Después de haber ido al infierno y regresado. Después de haber detenido el apocalipsis. Después de enfrentar lo seres más malignos y poderosos. Después de haber sido restaurado por un ángel.

"Seis meses. No puede ser. Seis meses."

Un ruido sacó a Sam de su ensimismamiento y escabulléndose por la ventana por donde había entrado salió hasta el estacionamiento donde lo esperaba la camioneta que había estado conduciendo esos últimos cuatro meses.

Tenía que encontrar a Dean. Debía encontrarlo. Y entonces, juntos, encontraría una solución. Sam no iba a permitir que su hermano muriera sin más ni más. No después de todo lo que había sacrificado por este mundo. No después de todo lo que había dado por él. Era hora de pagar su deuda. Sam iba a salvarlo.

****************************************************

Aquella noche mientras comía en una cafetería, Sam investigó más sobre el tumor que habían encontrado en su hermano. Síntomas: Convulsiones, trastornos visuales, cefaleas, vómitos, náuseas. También averiguó que este tipo de tumor es uno de los más agresivos y suele reproducirse rápidamente. Cirugía sería la primera opción pero Sam había leído que el tumor era inoperable.

_Quizá debamos buscar una segunda opinión. No. Definitivamente debemos buscar una segunda opinión. También debo investigar curas sobrenaturales. Quizá Castiel pueda hacer algo. Él le debe mucho a Dean, lo menos que puede hacer es curarlo._

Pero Sam sabía que ninguno de sus planes tenía sentido si no encontraba a su hermano. Así que sin detenerse a descansar en un motel, siguió su camino hacia donde creía había ido Dean. No es que la palabra de un mendigo fuera muy confiable pero era la única pista que tenía. Saliendo del hospital había escuchado a un hombre hablar sobre la belleza del 67 que había visto el día anterior, Sam no pudo evitar preguntar a qué se refería y el hombre le había contestado que en su juventud había tenido un Impala del 67 y que podía reconocer uno en cualquier lugar; luego le había indicado que el hermoso auto había partido en la madrugada en dirección a Cedar City, y ahí se dirigía Sam.

****************************************************

A Sam no le había sorprendido ver el Impala estacionado frente a un bar. Eran las 5 de la mañana y el bar parecía cerrado. ¿Dónde estaría Dean? Posiblemente durmiendo en el asiento trasero. _Debe haber estado tan ebrio que prefirió no conducir. Al menos aún le preocupa su vida. ¿O será que no quería chocar a su bebé?_ A Sam se le ensombreció el rostro al darse cuenta que lo segundo era lo más probable. Era tan triste que a Dean no le importara su propia vida tanto como su auto. _Pero eso va a cambiar. Ahora voy a cuidarte y voy a hacerte ver lo valioso que eres._

Sin hacer mucho ruido, Sam se acercó al Impala y descubrió con sorpresa que su hermano no estaba adentro. Una alarma se encendió en su cerebro al imaginar toda una serie de escenarios, ninguno de ellos agradable, sobre lo que podría haberle pasado a Dean. Si el bar estaba cerrado y Dean no estaba en su auto, entonces…

Sam corrió al callejón al costado del bar temiendo ver el cuerpo de su hermano pero sólo se topó con un par de gatos que buscaban entre los restos de basura. Fue entonces cuando escuchó la voz de Dean y la de un extraño. Atrás del bar parecía haber una habitación y la ventana de ésta entreabierta dejaba ver una pálida luz y dos siluetas sentadas conversando. Una de ellas era Dean. Sam podría reconocerlo donde fuera. _Por lo menos no suena borracho._ Sam se acercó a la ventana para escuchar la conversación.

"… así que sólo sigue luchando, nunca sabes lo que el futuro te puede tener reservado." Decía Dean.

_Okay, eso no suena a Dean. ¿Con quién estará hablando?_ Sam no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que inmediatamente una voz suave respondió. Parecía la voz de un muchacho pero sonaba bastante femenina. El joven no debía tener más de 16 años.

"No veo ningún futuro. Mis padres no me aceptan. Nadie me acepta."

"Bueno, ¿es que no has estado escuchando nada de lo que te he dicho? ¿Crees que para Tim todo fue fácil? ¿Crees que tenía muchos amigos que lo apoyaban?"

"No. De hecho, creo que ni su padre ni su hermano lo entendían."

"Escucha. Sé que vas a estar bien. Encontrarás a alguien. Tus padres te aman y algún día dejarán de lado sus prejuicios y te aceptarán tal como eres. Y si ahora te sientes solo, sigue adelante. No te rindas. Nunca. Más. Digas. No. Puedo." Dean acentuó cada palabra mientras tomaba al muchacho por los hombros.

"Gracias. Gracias por salvarme la vida."

"Hey, ni lo menciones. Tú salvaste la mía al quitarme las llaves del auto. Ahora, si no te importa. ¿Me las podrías devolver o voy a tener que patearte el trasero para obtenerlas?"

"No, aún no, ¿por qué no pasas la noche aquí? A mi tío no le importará."

"¿Noche? Por si no lo has notado ya ha amanecido" Dijo Dean en tono de broma, y continuó. "No, en serio tengo que seguir mi camino. Además, después de todo el café que tomé no queda ni una gota de alcohol en mi sangre."

"Pero no has dormido. Si manejas así puedes estrellarte o algo así. No querrás arriesgar a tu bebé ¿verdad?"

"Hey, sólo yo puedo llamarla _bebé_." Dean pareció dudar por un segundo. "Pero tienes razón, no hay por qué ponerla en peligro. Dormiré un par de horas y luego me marcho."

"Perfecto. Y, por si sigo dormido cuando te vayas. Espero que todo te salga bien, _Tim_."

Dean rió y Sam pudo ver que ambos se daban la mano, luego el muchacho salió de la habitación dejando a Dean solo. Esa era su oportunidad. ¿O debía esperar que su hermano estuviera descansado? Sam no tuvo tiempo de tomar una decisión cuando vio la silueta de su hermano doblarse de dolor y caer de rodillas al piso mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sam abrió la ventana y entró a la habitación corriendo al lado de su hermano.

"Dean. Dean. ¿Me escuchas?"

Dean pareció no notar la presencia de su hermano y siguió cubriendo su rostro con las manos como si intentara así sacarse el dolor de adentro.

Sam no sabía qué hacer. ¿Llamar a una ambulancia? ¿Tomar a su hermano en sus brazos y sacarlo de ahí? Afortunadamente el dolor pareció disminuir y Dean empezó a tomar profundas inhalaciones como para retomar el control de su cuerpo. Tras unos segundos finalmente levantó la vista y mirando a Sam directamente dijo con voz fría.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te estuve buscando"

"¿Por qué? Tú fuiste el que se marchó."

A Sam le dolía el tono de reproche de su hermano pero no podía culparlo. Dean tenía todo el derecho de estar molesto con él. Sam mismo estaba molesto consigo.

"Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Pero ahora…"

"¿Ya pensaste lo suficiente?" Lo interrumpió Dean. "¿Ya sabes quién eres? Porque eso es lo que decía tu nota. Que tenías que _reecontrarte_ o algo así." Dean bajó la cabeza. La luz parecía molestarlo y cerrando los ojos siguió en control de su respiración. Sam aprovechó la oportunidad y tomando el brazo de su hermano trató de ayudarlo a incorporarse.

"Vamos. Siéntate en la cama. ¿Necesitas algo?" _¿Algún medicamento?_ Pensó Sam sin querer dar a conocer aún que sabía lo de la enfermedad de su hermano.

"No. Estoy bien. Sólo cansado. Y con una fuerte resaca."

"Quizá deberíamos ir a un motel para que puedas descansar." Sugirió Sam tímidamente. _Por favor, di que sí, di que sí._

"Sam. ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Preguntó Dean más tranquilo.

Sam no podía engañar a su hermano. Después de los sucesos con Ruby, Dean había aprendido a reconocer cuando su hermano mentía. Se había jurado que nunca más permitiría que Sam lo engañara y ahora podía ver a través de él en toda circunstancia.

"Sam. ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Repitió Dean mirándolo a los ojos. Y entonces, entendió lo que había pasado. "Te llamaron. Les dije que no lo hicieran pero, nadie escucha a un moribundo ¿verdad?"

"Dean, tú no eres…"

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Sam?" Gritó Dean. "No quiero tu compasión." Agregó suavemente pero con firmeza.

"Claro que no. Es lo último que sentiría por ti, Dean." Se defendió Sam. "Estoy aquí porque eres mi hermano. Y me importas. Y… y te quiero."

Sam había dicho las palabras prohibidas pero esta situación requería dejar de lado el orgullo y las reglas sobre momentos cursis que existían entre ambos.

Dean miró a los ojos de su hermano y vio sinceridad. Vio tristeza, vio culpa y vio amor. Sam era el mismo Sam de antes. Había madurado. Había crecido como ser humano. Tenía cicatrices en el alma y su mirada no era tan inocente como antes pero era sincero. Después de todo, ese tiempo consigo mismo había servido para que Dean recuperara a su hermano. Es por eso que cuando Sam lo abrazó, Dean no ofreció resistencia y retornó el abrazo.

Ambos se habían perdido y ahora se encontraban otra vez. Dean sintió por primera vez en cuatro meses, o mejor dicho, en dos años, que abrazaba al mismo Sam al que había abrazado aquél día tras hacer el pacto para traerlo de vuelta a la vida.

Tras unos segundos los hermanos se separaron y hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Sam recobró la voz.

"Entonces. ¿Nos vamos?"

"No hay a dónde ir." Respondió Dean.

"El lugar es lo de menos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer." Dean lo miró extrañado así que Sam continuó. "Creo que ahora sí voy a tener que salvarte el trasero, para variar."

"Sam, esto no tiene solución."

"¿Eso crees? Sólo mírame."

"Oh, no, ni lo pienses, nada de tratos con la parca o con demonios, creo que ya aprendimos bastante sobre eso." Dijo Dean mientras salían de la habitación. Al ver que su hermano no respondía, Dean insistió. "Sam. Ni lo sueñes. Promételo. Promételo o no voy a ningún lugar contigo."

"Parcas y demonios no son los únicos que pueden curarte, Dean."

"Castiel no se va a aparecer. Créeme. No quedamos en los mejores términos."

"¡Detuviste el maldito apocalipsis, es lo menos que puede hacer!"

"Sí, bueno, también desobedecí y ya sabes que ellos se toman muy a pecho la desobediencia."

Sam sabía que tenían un camino muy difícil que recorrer. La lucha no había terminado para ellos y ahora enfrentaban a un enemigo que no era sobrenatural y sin embargo amenazaba con costarle la vida a su hermano. Pero estaban juntos y él no iba a dejar a Dean nunca más.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, Sam pensó. _Salvaste al mundo. Me salvaste a mí. Es hora de devolverte el favor aunque tenga que subir al mismo cielo y traer a un ángel por el cuello._

**FIN?**

_**Bueno, la verdad, no sé si continuar, por eso la historia bien podría terminar ahí, pero, hey, si creen que vale la pena, escriban un review y me lo dejan saber, y si no, también escriban un review, jeje, siempre es bueno saber sus opiniones. Por ahora voy a ir pensando en esta historia. Me da mucho miedo escribirla, no sé si le haría justicia. Cuídense :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2**

_**Muchas gracias a los que se dieron el tiempo de dejar un. A Saraackles y Kayula Shebrash pude responderles porque están registradas (gracias!) pero a Sandra, romy_jane, Clara y anooonimo, jeje, pues, sólo me queda decirles por acá que muchas gracias por los reviews y por lo ánimos de seguir con esta historia.**_

_**Ah, sólo para aclarar. Esta historia no es Wincest y no es un Death_Fic. Me encanta torturar a los chicos pero no puedo matarlos :(**_

_**Y como siempre, nada de Supernatural me pertenece y no estoy tan loca como para creerlo. Disfruten :)**_

**************************

"Tienes que estar bromeando" Dijo Dean mientras Sam sacaba su maleta de la camioneta que había estado conduciendo los últimos meses. "¿Roja? ¿En serio has estado ensuciando el apellido Winchester viajando en una camioneta ROJA? Ni siquiera es un rojo masculino, Sam, es… es casi rosada."

"Es lo único que encontré." Dijo Sam con tono de ofensa, pero por dentro estaba feliz de que su hermano lo fastidiara, por lo menos así demostraba que su relación no estaba tan mal como imaginaba.

"Bueno, sube a un auto de verdad y límpiate bien las botas, no quiero que mi bebé huela a camioneta de Barbie."

"Claro, voy a subir pero al asiento del conductor. Dame las llaves."

"Después de manejar una camioneta roja por tanto tiempo no voy a dejar que manejes a mi bebé, podrías enseñarle malas costum…" Dean no pudo terminar la frase porque un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo asaltó repentinamente, Sam corrió a su lado inmediatamente.

"¿Así quieres conducir? Dame las llaves mientras conduzco a algún motel."

"Ya pasará. Nunca duran demasiado."

"¿Te pasa muy seguido?"

"Una o dos veces al día." Contestó Dean incorporándose. Lo peor había pasado y ahora se dirigía al asiento del copiloto.

El viaje no duró mucho, cerca de allí había un motel donde se registraron para que ambos pudieran obtener el descanso que necesitaban. Pero Dean parecía que no estaba dispuesto a permitirse dormir y seguía haciéndole preguntas a Sam.

"Entonces, ¿qué estuviste haciendo estos meses?"

"Tú lo sabes bien, me estuviste siguiendo."

"La última vez que revisé, eras tú el que me estaba siguiendo." Contestó Dean.

"Sí, claro, tú nunca me seguiste. En fin, estuve viajando por el país."

"¿En una espantosa camioneta robada? Muy prudente, Sammy."

"No es robada. La compré."

"¿La compraste o te la regalaron?" Bromeó Dean. "No, en serio, ¿con qué dinero?"

"Eso sí lo robé." Contestó Sam agachando la cabeza. No le gustaba robar pero había sido necesario. Además, el tipo se lo merecía, era un vendedor de drogas en una discoteca y eso hacía que Sam no se sintiera tan mal por robarle.

"De acuerdo, entonces, estuviste viajando, ¿algún motivo en especial para ir a donde ibas? O sólo tomabas el mapa y señalabas con el dedo."

"Estuve… regresé a los lugares donde habíamos salvado a algunas personas. Quería ver cómo estaban."

Dean entendía lo que su hermano necesitaba. Sam quería recordarse a sí mismo que habían muchas personas vivas gracias a él. Sam necesitaba recordar que él salvaba personas, que él era un héroe y no un villano.

"¿Sirvió de algo? Ese viaje que hiciste… ¿sirvió?"

"Sí, creo que sí." Contestó Sam con cierta melancolía.

Había estado tan cerca de entregarse por completo al mal. Había estado tan cerca de condenarse.

"Qué hay de ti. ¿Qué hiciste estos meses?"

"Estuve siguiendo al cabeza dura de mi hermano."

"Sí, eso fue al principio, pero dejaste de hacerlo."

"Sí, bueno, supuse que lo mejor sería dejarte en paz por un tiempo."

Sam podía ver que su hermano estaba mintiendo. _No fue por eso, Dean. Fue porque empezaste a sentirte mal._

"¿Hace cuánto? ¿Hace cuánto decidiste dejarme en paz" _¿Hace cuánto empezaron los síntomas?_ Era la pregunta que quería hacer.

"Como un mes."

Dean sabía que Sam sabía. Y Sam sabía que Dean sabía que él sabía. Ambos se miraron como si estuvieran esperando que fuera el otro quien dejara la farsa y hablara claro. Finalmente, Dean contestó.

"No hay nada que hacer, Sam. Busqué curas naturales y sobrenaturales. No hay nada seguro, así que puedes dejar de tener esperanzas."

"Jamás." Contestó Sam con determinación.

"No voy a dejar que hagas una estupidez. Creo que ambos ya aprendimos bastante de nuestros errores."

"No te rindas. Fue eso lo que decías a ese muchacho ¿verdad? Ahora yo te digo lo mismo. No te rindas, Dean."

Sam miró a su hermano y notó en sus ojos cansancio, fatiga, era como si Dean se mantuviera de pie sólo por su propia testarudez. Sam quería infundirle ánimos y llenarlo de fuerza pero primero debía lograr que su hermano recuperara energías.

"Hora de dormir ¿no crees? Yo también estoy cansado así que creo que podemos dormir unas horas y luego seguimos conversando."

"¿Desde cuándo tú tomas las decisiones, hermanito?" Contestó Dean cruzando los brazos.

"Cállate y duerme." Respondió Sam mientras cerraba las cortinas y dejaba la habitación a oscuras.

**************************

Habían despertado cerca del mediodía y Sam se había ofrecido a salir a conseguir algo de comer. Media hora después había regresado con la hamburguesa con queso más grande que Dean había visto en su vida. _Debe ser su forma de "compensarme" por el tiempo perdido._ Pensó Dean. Y era cierto. Tan pronto Sam había llegado a la cafetería había pensado en qué llevar para su hermano. Su comida favorita, por supuesto. Y al ver que había una oferta de una super hamburguesa con doble de todo no había dudado en comprarla para Dean. Por supuesto que también había comprado una porción super grande de pie de manzana y satisfecho con su elección había regresado a la habitación a presentar su ofrenda ante su hermano.

"Espero que la hamburguesa esté buena. El lugar estaba repleto así que supongo que es un buen lugar." Dijo Sam mientras acomodaba las cosas en la pequeña mesa que había en la habitación.

"¿Qué trajiste para ti?" Preguntó Dean mirando con sorpresa todo lo que tendría que comer.

"Lo mismo pero en tamaño normal." Contestó Sam sonriendo.

Sam estaba tan feliz, que Dean no tuvo corazón para decirle que últimamente lo único que comía eran sopas y cualquier cosa de fácil digestión, principalmente porque las náuseas habían aumentado y le era difícil mantener la comida dentro de su estómago.

_Bien, Dean, tú puedes hacerlo. Es sólo una hamburguesa. Las has comido toda tu vida. Te gustan. Además, hay pie, te gusta el pie. Sólo espero que mi estómago siga opinando lo mismo. Vamos. Concéntrate. Comer. Comer. No vomitar. _Dean trataba de darse ánimos mientras tomaba asiento frente al festín que había "preparado" su hermano para él.

"¿Qué estás esperando? Se va a enfriar." Dijo Sam extrañado de que su hermano no se hubiera lanzado sobre la hamburguesa.

Veinte minutos después Dean terminaba su hamburguesa con gran esfuerzo. Claro que había podido disimular frente a su hermano y lo había mantenido distraído conversando sobre todo y nada. Historias de bar, muchas databan de la época en que Sam estuvo en Stanford.

Pero aunque Dean creía que había podido engañar a su hermano estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Así como Sam no podía engañar a Dean, Dean no podía engañar a Sam. Éste último había notado que Dean había alargado su comida por veinte minutos cuando por lo general no habría quedado ni una migaja en menos de la mitad del tiempo.

Sin embargo, Sam aún estaba en la etapa de negación y no quería admitir que la enfermedad de su hermano era lo suficientemente real como para afectarlo en su vida diaria. No. Podía aceptar que tuviera dolores de cabeza de vez en cuando, pero, eso era todo. Eso tenía que ser todo, ¿o no?

"¿Vas a comer tu pie?"

"Sí, claro, sólo voy a esperar un poco para hacerle sitio." Dijo Dean tocándose el estómago y sonriendo, pero su sonrisa no tuvo el efecto deseado pues la náusea que había estado sintiendo se volvió insoportable y tuvo que correr al baño a devolver todo lo que se había obligado a ingerir.

Sam observaba a su hermano desde la puerta del baño sin atreverse a entrar. De la etapa de negación había pasado directo a la del pánico. Le parecía que estaba dentro de una pesadilla y ese hombre que estaba vomitando hasta los intestinos no era su hermano. No podía ser su hermano. El héroe que había impedido el apocalipsis. El héroe que lo había salvado. Su hermano.

Saliendo de su estupor, Sam llenó un vaso con agua y entró al baño. Dean ya no tenía nada que vomitar y ahora estaba sentado en el piso con la cabeza apoyada en la pared frente al inodoro. Sam se sentó a su lado y le pasó el vaso con agua.

"Gracias, pero no creo que sea buena idea."

"Es sólo agua."

"Aún así. Ahora no creo que pueda mantener nada adentro." Respondió Dean despertar de esa pesadilla.

"Lo siento."

"¿Por qué?"

"Debí saber que una hamburguesa sería demasiado."

"No es tu culpa, Sammy. No había forma de que lo supieras."

"Si hubiera estado contigo estos meses lo sabría."

_Aquí va otra vez. Sam en modo "soy el culpable de los pecados de la humanidad"._

"Te digo que no es tu culpa. Soy el hermano mayor y siempre tengo la razón. Punto."

Sam miró a Dean para asegurarse de que su hermano estaba bromeando. Había sonado tan serio y cansado que sólo cuando Dean lo miró sonriendo tuvo la certeza de que su hermano en verdad estaba bromeando.

"Eres un idiota. Ese discurso de _soy el mayor y siempre tengo la razón_ dejó de funcionar hace mucho."

"Sí, supongo que sí." Contestó Dean cerrando los ojos y tomándose un tiempo para recuperarse. Se sentía como si un tren le hubiera pasado por encima y si en ese momento alguien hubiera gritado que estaban robando el Impala no se habría levantado. No tenía fuerzas para eso.

"¿Puedes levantarte? No creo que el piso frío del baño te ayude mucho." Dijo Sam preocupado.

"De acuerdo, aquí voy." Dean intentó levantarse pero las náuseas aún no lo habían dejado y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer. Por supuesto Sam lo tomó del brazo inmediatamente y le dio un tiempo para recuperarse.

"Apóyate en mí. Tienes que recostarte."

"Puedo caminar solo, Sam. No es la primera vez que pasa esto." Respondió Dean con más aspereza de la que hubiera deseado. Lo cierto es que no le gustaba sentirse débil y mucho menos frente a su hermano. Aunque las cosas habían mejorado entre ellos aún le quedaba el amargo recuerdo de aquellos días en que Sam lo había llamado débil y hasta cobarde.

"Dean, sólo…" _Déjame ayudarte. _ Quería decir Sam, pero prefirió no discutir con su hermano y tomándolo del brazo lo dirigió lentamente hacia su cama.

"Gracias." Dijo Dean tan bajo que Sam apenas pudo escucharlo.

"Ni lo menciones." Hubo un par de minutos de silencio incómodo que Sam rompió. "Aún no has comido tu pie." Dijo finalmente sonriendo y entonces la tensión se disipó.

*************************

Sam había estado conduciendo por más de 24 horas seguidas, al llegar a la siguiente ciudad se habían detenido para descansar y una vez más a la hora del almuerzo Sam se preparaba para salir. Claro que esta vez pensaba traer una comida más ligera para su hermano.

"Voy contigo." Dijo Dean poniéndose su casaca.

"No. Tú te quedas aquí."

"Necesito estirar las piernas." Dijo Dean. Lo cierto es que quería estar solo un rato y pensar. Durante el viaje Sam había estado hablando sobre los contactos a los que iba a llamar y los lugares donde iba a buscar una forma de curarlo. Dean había querido gritar que él ya había llamado a esos contactos y había visitado esos lugares pero había estado tan cansado que había dejado que Sam siguiera hablando. Pero ahora sentía que estaba llegando a su límite y el exagerado optimismo de su hermano lo estaba sacando de quicio.

"Es peligroso. Mientras no encontremos una solución…"

"No hay solución, Sam. Este no es un problema cualquiera, se trata de una enfermedad y no tiene cura." Explotó finalmente, Dean.

"¡No puedo creer que sigas siendo tan negativo, Dean! ¿Te vas a rendir sin intentar luchar?" Sam no quería pelear con su hermano pero se sentía impotente y era como si la historia se estuviera repitiendo. Esto le recordaba demasiado aquel año antes de que el trato de Dean se cumpliera. Todos esos meses en que su hermano se había negado a encontrar una solución argumentando que si intentaba zafarse del trato Sam moriría. Parecía que la situación era la misma y Sam no quería tener que luchar solo contra este "monstruo". Sam quería luchar hombro a hombro con su hermano.

"¿Crees que no he luchado?" Respondió Dean, tan molesto como Sam. "¿Crees que no he investigado curas médicas y sobrenaturales? ¿Qué crees que estuve haciendo estas últimas semanas? ¡¿Llorando en mi habitación?! ¡Esa es la imagen que tienes de mí, ¿verdad?! Un patético perdedor que es demasiado cobarde para pelear."

"Claro que no, Dean. Sabes que no es así." Se defendió Sam, herido de que su hermano aún no lo hubiera perdonado completamente por las amargas palabras que alguna vez pronunció.

"He tratado, Sam." Continuó Dean con voz quebrada. "No quiero morir. No cuando parecía que por fin había esperanza. No cuando la guerra ya había terminado y creía que podríamos… que podríamos ser una familia otra vez."

Dean volteó el rostro. Se odiaba a sí mismo cuando sus emociones lo controlaban. Parecía que el tumor en el cerebro había estado jugando con él y últimamente era más fácil que se pusiera emocional.

_No llores. Tienes que ser fuerte. Por Sam._ Dean estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran cuando sintió la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro.

"Lo siento." Dijo Sam suavemente.

Dean asintió solamente pues no se atrevía a hablar en ese momento.

"Esta vez estoy perdido, Sam. No hay nada que hacer. Agoté todos los recursos y no encontré nada."

"Yo siempre he sido mejor investigando. Quizá pueda encontrar algo." Sam no quería desconfiar de la habilidad de su hermano pero no iba a aceptar la derrota hasta intentarlo él mismo. Por suerte, Dean entendió lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano y asintió nuevamente, dando su aprobación.

"De acuerdo. Si quieres puedes exprimirte el cerebro buscando una cura, pero tengo algunas condiciones, y tienes que prometer cumplirlas."

"Cuáles son."

"Primero. Nada de tratos. No quiero que vendas tu alma ni que esclavices a una parca. Nada de magia negra ni gris. Si algo no es completamente benigno entonces lo descartamos. ¿De acuerdo?"

Sam lo dudó un momento. En esos momentos estaba dispuesto a intentarlo todo por Dean, pero una mirada a los ojos de su hermano lo hizo ver que éste no soportaría verlo acercarse al lado oscuro nuevamente. Sam había prometido tiempo atrás nunca más jugar con magia negra ni demoníaca y no iba a romper esa promesa.

"Está bien. Lo prometo."

"Algo más." Dijo Dean. "Debes prometer que si no encuentras ninguna cura… Debes prometer… que me dejarás ir."

"Dean. No…"

"Promételo, Sam. Cuando llegue el momento. Debes hacerlo. Sólo… déjame ir. No te obsesiones. No te aferres a la idea de traerme de vuelta. Si no encuentras una solución, debes aceptarlo. Por favor."

Esa era una promesa que Sam no quería cumplir. ¿Cómo podía Dean pedirle que lo dejara morir?

"No puedo." Respondió Sam con ojos llorosos.

"Sí puedes. Y esta vez será diferente. No habrá sabuesos del infierno que vengan por mí. No será culpa de ningún demonio. Así que tienes que aceptarlo y seguir adelante. Seguir con tu vida."

"Deja de hablar como si ya te estuvieras despidiendo." Dijo Sam molesto mientras Dean seguía mirándolo fijamente. "No te voy a fallar. Necesito que confíes en mí. Necesito. Que vuelvas. A confiar. En mí." Agregó con dolor.

"Yo confío en ti, Sammy. Por eso te confié lo más precioso para mí. Tú mismo. ¿Crees que te habría dejado vivir si no confiara en ti?"

Sam recordó aquel momento, poco antes del fin de la batalla, cuando su hermano había tenido su vida en sus manos. Sam lo recordaba como una pesadilla. Aquellos días habían sido horribles. Pero en medio de todo, cuando había llegado el momento de la verdad, Dean lo había salvado. Dean había enfrentado la ira del cielo y había desobedecido para darle una nueva oportunidad.

Aquel día, con la espada ensangrentada en sus manos, Dean lo había mirado a los ojos y le había dicho. _Prometí que iba a salvarte, Sammy. Y no quiero romper esa promesa._ Entonces, mientras atravesaba su cuerpo con la espada, Dean lo había abrazado y le había dicho al oído. _Confío en ti, Sammy. Sé que harás lo correcto._

Sam se tocó la cicatriz que llevaba en el pecho. La cicatriz que la espada había dejado y mirando a Dean pudo ver que era cierto. Su hermano confiaba en él. Siempre tendrían altibajos pero mientras confiaran ciegamente el uno en el otro podrían lograr lo imposible. Eso es lo que Sam buscaba. Lo imposible.

*************************************

Sam estaba pidiendo comida para llevar mientras miraba por la ventana a su hermano que caminaba por el parque. Ambos tenían mucho en que pensar y Sam aún no sabía cómo iba a salvar a su hermano si tenía que cumplir las promesas que había hecho.

Mientras tanto, Dean se había sentado en una banca y disfrutaba el aire fresco y el ruido de los niños jugando.

Una familia. Es lo que siempre había querido. Después de la guerra se había permitido soñar. Él, Sam, y quizá un par de chicas que aceptaran unir sus vidas con las de dos viejos soldados cansados de pelear. Un hogar. Hijos. Ser llamado tío Dean, o papá. Pero por supuesto, la vida había tenido otros planes para él y Dean empezaba a creer que todo esto era castigo divino.

_Debe ser mi pago por toda la sangre que derramé en el infierno. Habría sido injusto si se me hubiera permitido vivir tranquilamente hasta los 80 años._ Dean había aceptado su destino. La culpa que sentía por aquellos diez años en el infierno lo perseguía cada noche, en cada pesadilla. Aún así había buscado una forma de salvarse y una vez diagnosticado había movido cielo y tierra esperando hallar una cura. No lo había hecho por él. Lo había hecho por Sam. Dean sabía que su hermano aún no estaba bien. Sabía que lo necesitaba más que nunca para volver a ponerse de pie y continuar con su vida. Por eso quería vivir. Por Sam.

Esos pensamientos llenaban su mente cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre. Esa voz era conocida. No era exactamente como la recordaba pero… ¿podría ser?

Dean volteó en dirección a la voz y vio al dueño de esta corriendo hacia él con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

"¡Dean!" Gritó entusiasmado y una vez frente a él lo abrazó con alegría. "No lo puedo creer. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Mi mamá no lo va a creer!"

Dean sintió dos cosas en su corazón. Completa alegría y completa tristeza. Era como si quisieran restregarle en el rostro todo aquello que nunca podría tener. Miró hacia el cielo e imaginó a Castiel riéndose de su desgracia. No es que alguna vez el ángel hubiera demostrado crueldad o cualquier otro sentimiento, de hecho, hasta parecía que él le agradaba, _de otra forma no me hubiera defendido cuando casi me matan sus compañeros_, pensó Dean; pero ¿por qué ahora cuando más lo necesitaba no se aparecía? ¿Por qué se había ido sin siquiera un adiós? ¿Por qué parecía que todo lo que pasaba últimamente era una gran broma de mal gusto dirigida hacia él?

El pequeño lo seguía observando esperando alguna respuesta así que Dean sacudió esos pensamientos y sonriendo le dijo.

"Es un placer volver a verte, Ben."

***********************

_**Sí, sí, es Ben, el hijo de Lisa, que ahora tendrá unos diez años. Bueno, quería dejar el capítulo en algo más interesante pero entonces se habría alargado demasiado. Tengo algunas ideas para esta historia. Por ejemplo, todavía tengo que explicar exactamente cómo es que Dean "salvó" a Sam. Cómo es que murió Ruby y cómo es que Castiel se fue. También tengo la idea de cómo va a ser el capítulo final pero todavía tengo que trabajar en los detalles de cómo voy a llegar allí, jeje.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente como para dejar un review. Déjenme saber qué piensan o aunque sea sólo para saber que siguen leyendo esta historia :) Cuídense**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias especiales as Saraackles, Kayula Shebrash, Aokimari, sandra y jess por los reviews. Espero que los demás también se animen a dejar uno :)**_

****************************

"Mi mamá se va a alegrar de verte" Dijo Ben guiñando el ojo. Aunque para la mayoría de los niños sería una tragedia que su mamá encontrara novio, para Ben no podría haber nada mejor en la vida que Dean fuera el novio de su madre.

"Pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí? Un poco lejos de Cicero." Preguntó Dean mientras sacudía el cabello del pequeño.

"Nos mudamos poco después de que te fuiste y ahora estamos viviendo aquí."

"¿Y te gusta el lugar? ¿Qué tal la escuela?"

"Hice nuevos amigos, y nadie se atreve a meterse conmigo después de que usé los movimientos que me enseñaste con un bravucón que me había estado molestando por ser un recién llegado." Contestó Ben riendo.

"Sí, bueno, recuerda, úsalo sólo para defenderte y sé cuidadoso, ya sabes que a tu mamá no le gusta que pelees." Dean se sintió raro diciéndole eso a Ben. Era como cuando Sam era pequeño y él lo aconsejaba sobre cómo defenderse.

"Ahí viene mi mamá. Le va a dar un ataque cuando te vea." Anunció Ben emocionado.

Dean vio entonces a Lisa que caminaba hacia ellos sin haberlo visto todavía. Estaba acompañada de una joven y parecían estar sumidas en su conversación. Entonces, Lisa alzó la vista y lo vio. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y apresuró el paso mientras parecía decirle a su compañera que había divisado a alguien conocido.

"Dean. Qué sorpresa." Dijo Lisa plantándose frente a él. Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos sin saber si abrazarse, estrecharse la mano o no hacer nada. Optaron por lo último y fue la muchacha que la acompañaba quien los interrumpió en su contemplación mutua limpiándose la garganta.

"Oh, esta es mi hermana Becca. Becca, él es Dean."

"He oído hablar mucho de ti, Dean. Desde hace muchos años por cierto." Dijo Becca estirando la mano para saludarlo y sonriendo con malicia. _Dean – "la mejor noche de mi vida". Definitivamente mi hermana tiene buen gusto._ Pensó.

Dean observó a la joven atentamente. Parecía ser unos años menor que Lisa y tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azules y hermoso rostro. Además, pudo notar que estando sin tacones era casi de su tamaño. _Si Lisa no me hubiera dicho que era su hermana, no lo habría creído._ Pensó Dean notando que las hermanos físicamente no se parecían en nada.

"Mamá, ¿crees que Dean puede cenar con nosotros esta noche?" Preguntó Ben.

"Por supuesto. Dime Dean, ¿tienes planes para la cena? O hay algún "trabajo" que te vaya a tener ocupado esta noche."

Dean estaba en problemas. ¿Cómo aceptar ir a cenar si no podía retener comida en el estómago? Sería muy descortés correr a vomitar al baño después de la cena. Por suerte, Sam eligió ese momento para aparecer en escena.

"Hey, Lisa, Ben, qué sorpresa." Dijo Sam acercándose. Aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos bien, Sam sabía lo mucho que significaban para su hermano. Sabía que Dean había soñado con formar una familia con ellos y su presencia en esos difíciles momentos podía levantarle el ánimo a su hermano. O quizás podría empeorarlo. Sam esperaba que sucediera lo primero.

"Sam, esta es mi hermana Becca. Becca, él es Sam, hermano de Dean."

"Mucho gusto." Dijo Becca tendiéndole la mano.

Sam tomó su mano y sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Desde Madison. No. Desde Jessica. Sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba y la piel se le ponía de gallina. Esa timidez adolescente que te pone la mente en blanco y no sabes qué decir o hacer. A pesar de sentirse como un idiota, Sam se alegró de sentirse así. Eso quería decir que seguía siendo humano. Eso quería decir que podía volver a amar a una mujer de una forma casi inocente.

Tanto tiempo con Ruby lo había endurecido y había empezado a mirar a las mujeres como aliadas, enemigas u objetos sexuales. Pero ahora, ante Becca, se dio cuenta de que su corazón aún podía enamorarse y si era así, entonces, aún había esperanza para él.

"Entonces, ¿pueden venir a cenar?" Insistió Lisa.

Sam vio el problema en que se encontraba su hermano y pensó rápido en una excusa.

"Pues, creo que nada nos gustaría más, pero me temo que Dean por ahora no puede comer nada decente, verás, está mal del estómago, comió un burrito en mal estado y ahora se la pasa en el baño todo el día."

Dean le dio un codazo a su hermano como diciendo _Mejor no me ayudes._ Pero Sam estaba disfrutando verlo tan avergonzado y todos parecieron notarlo así que lo tomaron como lo que era, una broma.

"No, hablando en serio, Dean en verdad está un poco mal del estómago así que no creo que pueda disfrutar de tus dotes culinarias." Continuó Sam.

"¿Dotes culinarias? Yo no ten enseñé a hablar así, Sam." Dijo Dean bromeando.

"No hay problema. Puedo preparar algo suave para Dean y el resto de nosotros disfrutaremos de una deliciosa y grasosa comida, como debe ser." Interrumpió Lisa sonriendo.

"Uh, no lo sé…" Dean temía sufrir alguno de sus ataques en casa de Lisa y prefería no ir. _Debí escuchar a Sammy y quedarme en el motel._ Pero ya era muy tarde y ahora Ben lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. Dean no tuvo corazón de negarse.

*****************************

"Esa camisa está bien. Apúrate o vamos a llegar tarde." Insistía Sam mientras su hermano buscaba entre su ropa alguna otra camisa que ponerse. "Pareces una adolescente. ¿Cuál es el problema con la camisa que tienes puesta?"

"Recordé que tenía una mancha de sangre." Respondió Dean.

"Dónde"

"No lo sé, pero recuerdo que tenía una mancha de sangre."

"Si tú no puedes verla y yo no pueda verla entonces estoy seguro de que Lisa tampoco la verá. Además, no esperas tener algo de acción esta noche ¿verdad? Sólo vamos a ir a cenar. Apresúrate."

Tras mucho insistir Sam finalmente había logrado sacar a su hermano de la habitación y ahora esperaban en el auto frente a la puerta de Lisa.

"Hey, si no quieres entrar puedo inventar alguna excusa." Ofreció Sam.

"No, no, está bien." Dean quedó en silencio unos momentos aún sin atreverse a salir del auto.

"Escucha, si te sientes mal sólo hazme una seña y te saco de ahí ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Desde cuándo eres el hermano mayor?" Preguntó Dean sonriendo. Normalmente le hubiera molestado que Sam fuera tan condescendiente con él pero la verdad es que estaba asustado y era bueno saber que Sam estaba ahí si lo necesitaba.

"Deja de portarte como un idiota. Sólo has una seña"

"¿Qué te parece meter mi dedo en tu nariz? ¿Crees que sea una buena señal?" Dijo Dean saliendo del auto finalmente.

**********************************

Había transcurrido media hora sin ningún inconveniente hasta el momento. Lisa estaba en la cocina ultimando algunos detalles mientras Dean jugaba videojuegos con Ben; lo que dejaba a Sam y Becca solos para conversar.

Sam aprendió un par de cosas sobre ella. Primero, era la persona más honesta del mundo. Parecía no temerle a la verdad sin importar cuán horrible o vergonzosa pudiera ser. Sam le había preguntado qué tal su día y ella le había respondido que había sido un día difícil en el Centro. "¿Qué Centro?" Quiso saber Sam. Y entonces Becca le había contado que trabajaba como voluntaria en un Centro de Rehabilitación para Drogadictos.

"¿Cómo es que trabajas ahí?" Preguntó Sam creyendo que Becca era enfermera o algo así, pero se sorprendió al escuchar su historia.

Cinco años atrás Becca había caído en el mundo de las drogas y estuvo en esa espiral durante poco más de dos años hasta que finalmente había decidido desintoxicarse y ya iba a cumplir tres años de abstinencia.

"Pero es una lucha constante. Se necesita de mucha fuerza cada día para mantenerte limpio." Había afirmado la joven. "Ingresé al Centro para ayudar a otros como yo."

"Es algo muy loable." Dijo Sam sintiendo que no podía hablar más. Lo segundo que había aprendido de Becca es que podía identificarse con ella. Hubiera querido compartir su propia historia pero cómo decirle _Hey, yo también fue adicto pero no a las drogas sino a sangre de demonio. Lo dejé hace unos meses y sigo luchando para no volver a caer. ¿Podrías ayudarme?_ No. Por mucho que quisiera ser honesto con Becca no podía, ella no entendería.

Becca además también había dejado una prometedora carrera como enfermera y ahora se preparaba para retomar las riendas en su vida.

"Voy a estudiar Psicología. En un par de meses empiezan mis clases." Dijo sonriendo.

Ver a Becca tan animada y llena de vida le hizo pensar a Sam que quizá él también podría retomar sus estudios, aspirar a alcanzar lo que alguna vez soñó. _Pero no por ahora. No hasta que Dean esté fuera de peligro._ Pensó inmediatamente.

"La cena está servida." Anunció Lisa interrumpiendo los juegos de Dean y la conversación de Sam. Ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la mesa y mientras esperaban que Ben regresara de lavarse las manos Sam miró a Dean y empezaron una conversación silenciosa.

_¿Todo bien?_ Preguntó Sam apretando los labios.

_Sí._ Respondió Dean con un ligero suspiro.

_No mientas._ Insistió Sam frunciendo un poco el ceño.

_Está bien, está bien, me duele un poco la cabeza pero nada grave._ Respondió Dean meneando un poco la cabeza y encogiendo los hombros.

_Cualquier cosa me avisas._ Contestó Sam con una ligera afirmación.

Cualquiera que los viera no creería todo lo que acababan de hablar sin siquiera pronunciar palabra, pero los hermanos habían desarrollado la capacidad de hablar con miradas y lenguaje corporal y era bueno saber que a pesar de lo que habían pasado no habían perdido el toque.

****************************

Dean sentía que merecía un premio. No sólo había podido comer la sopa que Lisa le había preparado sin percances sino que hasta se estaba dando el lujo de probar un poco de la torta de chocolate que constituía el postre. _No se puede desperdiciar una buena torta hecha en casa._ Se había dicho a sí mismo. Y aunque Sam lo miraba con preocupación, lo cierto es que Dean sabía que en un buen día podía comer sin preocuparse de que las náuseas lo traicionaran; y este parecía ser un buen día.

La velada había pasado entre historias de hermanas y hermanos. Lisa y Becca tenían muchas anécdotas de su niñez y los muchachos habían contado las que consideraban menos escalofriantes. De más está decir que Ben se había divertido a lo grande y hasta había insinuado que le gustaría tener un hermanito, lo que provocó que su madre se atracara con la comida al notar la mirada traviesa de su hijo sobre ella y Dean.

"Entonces, Sam, ¿a qué te dedicas?" Había preguntado Becca.

Sam se quedó en silencio un momento sin saber qué responder.

"En realidad, Sam ha estado en el "negocio familiar" estos últimos años pero por ahora estamos de vacaciones." Dijo Dean.

"¿Vacaciones?" Preguntó Lisa.

"Yo no diría vacaciones. Estamos trabajando en un caso pero estamos en la etapa de investigación." Acotó Sam que consideraba el salvar a su hermano como el trabajo más importante de su vida.

"¿Y qué _caso_ es ese?" Preguntó Becca.

"Oh, Sam está empeñado en encontrar el oro al final del arco iris, ya saben." Dijo Dean medio en broma medio en serio.

"No me digan que los gnomos también son reales." Exclamó Becca.

"¿Gnomos?" Preguntó Sam.

"J aja ja, Becca sabe a qué se dedican. Le conté todo." Rió Lisa.

"Sólo quería saber qué excusa iban a inventar." Admitió Becca sonriendo.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Ben corrió a contestar. Todos sabían que era la esperada llamada de una compañera del colegio a la que Ben estaba cortejando. Por supuesto que Dean sonreía orgullosamente de las artes conquistadoras del pequeño. _Juraría que es hijo mío._ Pensaba.

Ahora que estaban los cuatro adultos solos en la mesa, Sam se atrevió a preguntar.

"Uh, Becca, disculpa mi curiosidad pero, eh, me preguntaba, ¿cómo… cómo es que decidiste dejar, tú sabes… uh…"

"Las drogas." Completó ella. "No te preocupes, Sam. Hablo de eso todo el tiempo. Todos tienen un detonante. La gota que derrama el vaso. Aquello que finalmente te hace verte en un espejo y darte cuenta del monstruo en que te estás convirtiendo."

Dean entendía que su hermano necesitara hablar con alguien que hubiera vivido lo mismo que él. Aunque no se puede comparar a la cocaína con la sangre de demonio, por lo menos ahora Sam podía hablar con alguien que en cierta medida hubiera pasado por el infierno que él pasó.

Sam, por su lado, no sabía por qué había preguntado lo que había preguntado. Quizá era sólo lo que había dicho, curiosidad. Quería saber si otros también habían sentido lo que él había sentido cuando te das cuenta de cuán bajo has caído. Sam recordaba perfectamente cuál había sido la gota que había derramado su vaso. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

***********************

_Dean estaba parado frente a él, la espada en su mano mojada con su propia sangre. Sam no entendía por qué su hermano se había herido a sí mismo con esa espada. _¿Estará perdiendo la cabeza? _Se preguntó._

"_Dean, deja esa espada, puedes hacerte daño." Dijo Sam preocupado de que su hermano se quitara la vida frente a él._

"_¿En verdad te preocupas por mí, Sam?" Preguntó Dean con voz temblorosa._

_  
"Claro que sí, eres mi hermano. Ahora, suelta esa espada." Respondió Sam como si estuviera hablando con un enfermo mental. Entonces, un ruido lo había distraído y al voltear a ver a su hermano se encontró con el rostro de Dean justo frente al suyo. Dean lo había mirado a los ojos y le había dicho. _

"_Prometí que iba a salvarte, Sammy. Y no quiero romper esa promesa."_

"_¿De qué estás hablando, Dean?" Respondió Sam, cuando sintió la espada que atravesaba su pecho. Sam no podía entender qué estaba pasando. Por qué su hermano lo había llamado a ese lugar. Por qué su hermano lo estaba traicionando._

_Dean lo abrazó y le susurró al oído._

"_Confió en ti, Sammy. Sé que harás lo correcto" Entonces, cuando finalmente dio un paso atrás Sam pudo ver las lágrimas corriendo por el rostro de su hermano._

"_¿Qué has hecho? ¡Me trajiste aquí con engaños para poder matarme! ¡Qué clase de hermano eres!" Había reclamado Sam sacando la espada de su pecho._

_Para su asombro, la sangre dejó de correr y pudo ver cómo la herida que podía haberlo matado se cerraba misteriosamente dejando sólo una cicatriz._

_Sam miró a su hermano con sonrisa triunfal. Así es. Era invencible. Era inmortal, ¿cómo más podría explicarse esa mágica curación?_

"_¿Qué has hecho?" Dijo Castiel apareciendo en escena y confrontando a Dean que seguía en pie frente a su hermano._

"_Lo que debía hacer." Contestó. "No pude matarlo. Es mi hermano. Es Sammy."_

"_No sabes lo que has hecho." Respondió Castiel. "No sólo lo has condenado sino que nos has condenado a todos."_

_Sam entendió entonces que la espada que llevaba en la mano era lo que tenía tan preocupado a Castiel. _¿Será posible…_ Pensó sonriendo maliciosamente. Entonces, con un movimiento de su mano lanzó a su hermano y al ángel contra la pared y los retuvo ahí inmovilizados._

"_Sam. No lo hagas. Tú eres más fuerte que eso." Dijo Dean._

"_¡¿Me lo dice el hermano que intentó matarme?!" Gritó Sam acercándose peligrosamente a Dean. "Podría matarte con el movimiento de mi dedo." Afirmó arrogantemente._

"_Déjalo ir, Sam." Intervino Castiel. "Esto es entre tú y yo. Fui yo quien convenció a tu hermano de matarte."_

"_¡Si él fuera un buen hermano no se habría dejado convencer!" Gritó Sam enfocando su atención en Castiel._

"_De todas formas ibas a morir, Sam. Le di a tu hermano la oportunidad de salvar tu alma al no poder salvar tu cuerpo."_

"_¿En serio?" Contestó Sam en tono burlón. "Entonces, tenía que atravesarme con esta espada y así salvaría mi alma. ¡Bueno, pues, Dean, FALLASTE!" Y entonces Sam cortó el pecho de su hermano con la punta de la espada. La herida no era muy profunda pero lo suficiente para hacerlo sangrar aún más. "Atravesaré tu corazón como tú atravesaste el mío, traidor." Susurró Sam al oído de su hermano. "Pero primero," agregó en voz alta, "voy a matar a cierto ángel que me ha estado fastidiando desde hace un tiempo."_

_Sam puso la espada en el cuello de Castiel dispuesto a decapitarlo._

"_No lo hagas, Sam. No te condenes. Por favor. Por favor. Te lo estoy suplicando."_

_Sam volteó extrañado. Nunca antes su hermano le había suplicado así. La última vez que lo había visto suplicar fue cuando su padre estuvo poseído por Azazel, pero ahora. Sam no estaba poseído y su hermano le hablaba como nunca antes. Su hermano le estaba suplicando por la vida de ese ángel. _

_Las palabras de Dean no tuvieron el efecto deseado y en vez de aplacar la ira de su hermano la avivaron. Sam entendió que Dean lo había cambiado por Castiel. La lealtad de su hermano ya no estaba con él, estaba con el ángel y eso lo animó aún más a completar su amenaza._

"_¡Tanto te importa tu amigo!" Gritó Sam mientras lanzaba el cuerpo de su hermano hacia la pared contraria. "¡Entonces te reunirás con él en el infierno!" Volvió a gritar volviendo a lanzar a su hermano con la pared donde había estado inicialmente._

_El cuerpo de Dean cayó como si fuera una muñeca rota casi a los pies de Sam._

"_Oh, no vas a quedar inconsciente ahora ¿verdad? ¿Tan débil eres? ¿No puedes soportar una pequeña golpiza? ¡Vamos, despierta que quiero que veas como mato a tu ángel!" Dijo Sam pateando a su hermano en el estómago para despertarlo._

_Dean abrió los ojos y Sam aprovechó el momento para matar al ángel, pero quería ver a los ojos de su hermano mientras lo hacía. Entonces, Dean lo miró directamente y con sólo un susurro dijo._

"_No te condenes, Sammy. Por favor. Tú eres más fuerte. Tú puedes. Puedes hacerlo. Sé que puedes hacerlo."_

Puedes hacerlo Sammy, pedalea, pedalea más fuerte.

Puedes hacerlo Sam, son sólo números, tú eres más listo que ellos.

Sé que puedes, Sammy, un poco más rápido, un poco más, puedes llegar a la orilla, sé que puedes.

Eso es Sammy, patea, patea, ¡goooooool!

Puedes hacerlo, Sammy, cruzas este cordón y ya está, ataste tus zapatos. Muy bien, Sammy, lo hiciste solo.

_Las imágenes pasaron por su mente como la proyección de una vieja película. Cada vez que Dean lo había animado a seguir adelante. Cada vez que había estado con él al aprender algo nuevo. _Tú puedes. Tú puedes. Tú puedes._ Es lo que siempre repetía y Sam siempre se había sentido orgulloso de que su hermano confiara en su capacidad._

_Ahora, al verlo a los ojos, vio esa misma mirada. Dean no suplicaba por Castiel, Dean no suplicaba por él mismo. Dean suplicaba por Sam. Dean sólo pensaba en Sam._

_La espada cayó de su mano y la presión que ejercía sobre el ángel desapareció. Castiel aprovechó ese momento para tomar la espada._

"_¿Por qué no me mataste?" Preguntó confundido._

"_Porque él no lo quiso." Respondió Sam, secamente. "Puede que mi hermano haya querido matarme pero sigue siendo mi hermano."_

"_No lo entiendes ¿verdad?" Contestó Castiel. "Él no quiso matarte. Sabía que tenía que atravesar tu corazón pero no lo hizo. Él sabía que si te hería en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera el corazón no morirías. No sé por qué lo hizo pero decidió darte una segunda oportunidad. Decidió confiar en ti."_

"_Quieres decir que, ¿la curación de mi herida no lo hice yo? ¿Dean sabía que no iba a morir?"_

"_Estás tan cegado que te crees un dios. Hoy tu hermano salvó tu vida. Haz que valga la pena su sacrificio."_

_Sam miró hacia el cuerpo de su hermano que yacía inconsciente donde lo había dejado. Se acercó a él y vio la sangre que él mismo había derramado. Volteó a ver a Castiel y pudo ver su rostro reflejado en la espada que poco antes había tenido en sus manos. Lo que vio, lo asustó sobremanera._

_Su rostro estaba totalmente ensangrentado y su mirada era feroz. Sam se tocó la cara pero no había sangre en ella. Entendió entonces que esa espada reflejaba tu verdadero yo._

"_¿Cuidarás de él?" Preguntó Sam al ángel._

"_¿A dónde irás tú?"_

"_No lo sé. Lejos."_

"_Debes regresar. Antes de la medianoche después del día de la última batalla, debes regresar, o tu hermano estará perdido."_

"_¿A qué te refieres?" _

"_Hoy escogiste salvarte, Sam Winchester. Puedo ver por qué tu hermano confió en ti. Esta espada no me habría matado, sólo habrías demostrado que tu alma estaba perdida."_

Por eso Dean pedía que no me condenara._ Pensó Sam._

"_Pero tu hermano desobedeció órdenes directas y tendrá que pagar por eso. Podré protegerlo hasta el día de la batalla. Lo necesitamos y estará a salvo hasta entonces. Pero cuando todo haya terminado, para bien o para mal, Dean será juzgado y condenado. Debes venir entonces e interceder por él. Debes demostrar que no estaba errado al perdonar tu vida. Debes salvar la suya."_

_Sam comprendió que su hermano lo había arriesgado todo por él. La confianza infinita que su hermano había depositado en él, pesaba sobre sus hombros. Sam asintió, miró a su hermano por última vez y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. No sabía a dónde iba ni sabía cuándo regresaría, sólo sabía que necesitaba un lugar donde derramar su corazón y llorar toda su alma._

******************

Dean sabía lo que estaba recordando su hermano. Él también lo recordaba. Recordaba lo angustiantes que habían sido los siguientes días sin saber de Sam. Cuando éste finalmente había regresado arrepentido, Dean no había podido contenerse y lo había abrazado como al hijo pródigo que vuelve a casa. Juntos habían luchado los siguientes meses y el día de la gran batalla habían peleado como ninguno, hombro a hombro.

"Bueno, era de noche y regresaba de una fiesta con mi novio. Ambos habíamos bebido mucho y estábamos tan drogados que nos creíamos los dueños del mundo. Ya sabes, como si fueras indestructible o algo así. Estábamos corriendo en el auto sin importarnos la luz roja o las bocinas de los otros conductores que tenían que esquivarnos para no chocar. Yo seguía insistiendo en que fuera más rápido y más rápido cuando en un cruce nos pasamos la luz roja y terminamos embistiendo una camioneta. Recuerdo haberme bajado del auto, estaba ilesa aparentemente y cuando me acerqué a la camioneta pude ver a una mujer en el asiento del conductor, inconsciente y un asiento de bebé en la parte trasera. Vi que la ventana del auto estaba rota, como si algo hubiera salido disparado y sentí como si el cielo se cayera sobre mí. Empecé a buscar al bebé en todas partes mientras que mi novio me jalaba del brazo para que volviera a subir al auto y pudiéramos huir."

"¿Huiste?" ¿_Huiste como yo?_ Quería decir Sam.

"No. Me quedé en la escena, mi novio se fue. Por suerte no había habido ningún bebé. La mujer estaba lastimada pero no de gravedad. Pero eso fue lo que me sacudió. Me asusté tanto que decidí dejar esa vida. Pude ver que me estaba convirtiendo en una asesina. Pude haber matado a ese bebé."

"Vaya, eso fue intenso." Dijo Dean.

"¿Qué pasó con tu novio?" Preguntó Sam sonando un poco más interesado de lo que quería sonar.

"Por suerte mi hermana terminó con él. Lo último que supimos es que estaba cumpliendo condena por manejar ebrio." Dijo Lisa.

"Pero ya salió." Dijo Becca suavemente.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Lisa.

"Lo vi hoy en la mañana. Me escondí para que no me viera."

Sam pudo sentir la tensión en el aire. Definitivamente el ex – novio de Becca no era un agradable tema de conversación en esa familia.

"¿Ese hombre es peligroso?" Preguntó Dean sintiendo la misma tensión.

"Es la razón de que Becca cayera en las drogas."

"Yo sé tomar mis propias decisiones, Lisa."

"¿Ahora lo defiendes?"

"Claro que no. Sólo asumo mi propia responsabilidad."

"¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por su seguridad?" Interrumpió Sam.

"George es un tipo agresivo y culpa a Becca por haber ido a la cárcel." Contestó Lisa, preocupada.

"Él no me vio. Probablemente sólo está de paso en el pueblo."

Antes de que Lisa pudiera replicar, todas las luces se apagaron.

"Está aquí." Dijo Lisa levantándose de la mesa.

"Sam, sácalas de la casa, yo iré por Ben." Dijo Dean haciéndose cargo de la situación.

"Llamaré a la policía." Agregó Lisa sacando su celular. En ese momento un hombre entró al comedor con una pistola en la mano.

"¡Nada de teléfonos o disparo!" Aseguró el recién llegado.

Las chicas gritaron de sorpresa mientras Sam se colocaba frente a ellas protegiéndolas con su cuerpo. Dean mientras tanto trataba de moverse tan lentamente como podía para tomar el arma que llevaba atrás en los pantalones.

"George, déjalos ir. Sólo me buscas a mí." Dijo Becca revelando la identidad de su atacante.

"No, Becca, ellos son tan culpables como tú. Me dejaste por tu hermanita, por tus nuevos amiguitos. Pero voy a acabar con ellos, así no tendrás excusa para volver a dejarme." Gritó George agitando el arma. Dean aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar la suya y dispararle al brazo al intruso logrando que tirara el arma.

"¡No te muevas! ¡Quédate donde estás!" Amenazó Dean mirando en dirección a su hermano que ya se acercaba a tomar el arma que George había dejado caer.

Entonces, Dean escuchó un ligero ruido tras de él y cuando se preparaba para voltear sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y la oscuridad se apoderó de él.

********************

_**Bueno, espero tener listo un nuevo capítulo en unos días. Mientras tanto, dejen un review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno, ya saben, Supernatural y sus personajes no me pertenecen :(**_

**_Gracias especiales a sandra, j3ss, Saraackles y Maat por los reviews. No te preocupes Maat, eso de confundirse de autor también me ha pasado a mí, no hay problema :)_**

_**Además, ya saben que no soy doctora ni nada parecido, disculpen si por ahí les parece una pavada todo lo relacionado a la enfermedad y el tratamiento de Dean, en todo caso, culpen a mi imaginación y no se tomen tan en serio los términos médicos, jeje. Disfruten el capítulo :)**_

***********************

Dean despertó con el suave movimiento del auto. _¿Suave? Sam debe estar rompiendo todos los límites de velocidad. Pero… si Sam está manejando entonces, ¿quién me está abrazando? Hey, un momento ¡¿abrazando?! De acuerdo, tengo que despertar, tengo una reputación que cuidar, no puedo dejar que Sammy o quien sea me esté abrazando._

Dean luchó por regresar a un estado de consciencia donde pudiera hablar o abrir los ojos o mover las manos, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Era como estar en un sueño y poder escuchar los ruidos reales a su alrededor. Dean podía sentir el olor del auto. Definitivamente no estaba en el Impala, y concentrándose un poco más pudo estar seguro de que era Sam quien tenía sus brazos a su alrededor. Lo que Dean no sabía era cual había sido el desenlace de la historia ya que había estado inconsciente todo ese tiempo.

George, el ex novio de Becca, había llegado a la casa con un amigo que era quien había noqueado a Dean con un golpe en la cabeza. Tan pronto Sam vio a su hermano en el piso apuntó al desconocido con el arma que George había soltado. El cómplice también tenía un arma y ahora tanto Sam como ese hombre se apuntaban mutuamente sin dar muestras de rendirse. La decisión fue tomada por Ben quien apareció detrás del recién llegado golpeándolo con un bate de béisbol y dándole así la oportunidad a Sam de desarmarlo.

Tan pronto todos estuvieron fuera de peligro, Lisa había llamado a la policía mientras Sam tomaba a su hermano para llevarlo a emergencias. Aunque lo más sensato habría sido esperar a los paramédicos, Sam había sentido una cierta inquietud en su interior que le decía que debía llevar a su hermano a un hospital lo antes posible.

Becca se ofreció a llevarlo en su auto y Sam aceptó por dos razones. No quería manejar teniendo a su hermano en el asiento trasero sin saber si estaba bien, prefería viajar junto a él. Y además, era mejor que Becca manejara su propio auto y no el Impala porque a Dean podría no gustarle la idea de un extraño manejando a su bebé.

Sam había colocado a su hermano echado en el asiento trasero y con su cabeza sobre sus piernas, pero tras cinco minutos de haber partido, Dean había empezado a convulsionar. Por suerte, el ataque había durado sólo unos treinta segundos pero para Sam habían sido los más largos de su vida. Es por eso que había cambiado de posición y ahora la cabeza de Dean descansaba en el pecho de Sam y éste tenía sus brazos alrededor de su hermano para evitar que se hiciera daño si volvía a convulsionar.

"Hey, Dean, ¿estás despierto?"

Finalmente los esfuerzos de Dean empezaban a surtir efecto.

"Smm"

"Sí, soy yo. Relájate. Pronto vamos a llegar."

"¿…tás ben?" Las palabras salían con dificultad de sus labios.

"Sí, estoy bien."

"¿Lisa, Ben, Bec…?"

"Todos están bien. No te preocupes."

Dean podía sentir el miedo en la voz de su hermano. _¿Por qué estás tan asustado, Sammy?_

"Sam, ¿qué pasó?"

"George no estaba solo, su amigo te golpeó por atrás…"

"No." Interrumpió Dean. "¿Por qué… asustado?" Logró decir.

"Todo está bien, Dean."

"¿Acaso yo…?" _Por favor, di que no di que no._ Pensaba Dean.

Sam suspiró. Sabía lo que Dean estaba preguntando y no quería poner más tenso a su hermano de lo que ya estaba, pero no podía mentirle.

"Hace unos minutos."

"Maldición, ¿asusté a Ben?" Preguntó Dean más coherente.

"No, no, fue aquí en el auto, ellos no te vieron, no te preocupes."

"Sam… creo que… voy a tener otro." Dean sentía el cosquilleo que había precedido al ataque que había sufrido en el centro comercial. Sam abrazó más fuerte a su hermano como si tratara de evitar así el inminente ataque.

"Sam" Susurró Dean tratando de levantar su mano pero su cuerpo ya no respondía adecuadamente. Sam tomó su mano.

"Shhhhh, está bien, no te preocupes, sólo respira, respira conmigo. Ya casi llegamos. ¡Becca, más rápido!"

"No puedo… lo siento." Llegó a decir Dean antes de que su cuerpo se pusiera rígido y empezara a temblar.

"No. No. No." Decía Sam con lágrimas en los ojos. Ver a su hermano tan indefenso. Tan fuera de control. Sam empezó a contar los segundos que duraba el ataque para poder informarles a los doctores.

_120, 121, 122, 123._ Entonces el cuerpo de Dean finalmente empezó a relajarse. _Dos minutos._ Pensó Sam.

"Becca, cómo vamos, ¿falta mucho?"

"Ya casi llegamos." Contestó ella.

"Dean, hey, ¿me escuchas?"

"Smmm."

"Aquí estoy. Aquí estoy. Ya vamos a llegar. Todo va a salir bien." Sam no sabía si lo que decía era más para confortar a su hermano o para confortarlo a él.

"No las… tomé." Dijo Dean débilmente.

"¿Qué cosa, Dean? ¿Qué no tomaste?"

"Pastillas. Anti… convul…"

"¿Tienes esa clase de pastillas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no las tomaste?" Dijo Sam más duramente de lo que hubiera querido. A veces su hermano podía portarse como un niño que se resiste a tomar su medicina.

"Me dan… náuseas… no quería… estar mal… en la cena." Respondió Dean con esfuerzo.

"Está bien, está bien. No es tu culpa. Luego investigaré sobre esas pastillas y veremos qué podemos hacer, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Sam tratando hacer sentir mejor a su hermano. _Voy a hablar con tu doctor y me voy a encargar de tus medicinas. Esto no va a volver a pasar. No mientras yo esté cuidándote._

"Llegamos." Anunció Becca estacionando el auto frente a la puerta de emergencia y bajando rápidamente para pedir ayuda.

"Llegamos, hermano." Dijo Sam apretando la mano de Dean. "Todo estará bien, lo prometo." Sam no sabía si podría cumplir esa promesa pero por primera vez, desde hacía mucho tiempo, rogaba al cielo que escuchara su plegaria.

*****************

Cuando Dean volvió a despertar el panorama que lo recibió fue muy distinto al de la vez anterior. No estaba en un auto sino en una cama y había un sonido constante que lo molestaba. _Maldición, estoy en un hospital._ Pensó al darse cuenta de que el sonido era el del monitor que registraba sus signos vitales. Una vez que pudo abrir los ojos se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba solo. No había doctores ni enfermeras ni Sam. Ya iba a empezar a preocuparse cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano en la puerta.

"Puede despertar en cualquier momento."

"Luces terrible, Sam. Ve a darte una ducha y a descansar un poco. Yo me quedaré con él." Respondió una voz femenina.

"No te ofendas, Lisa, pero creo que Dean preferiría verme a mí cuando despierte."

"Créeme. No le va a gustar verte tal como estás ahora, sólo lo vas a preocupar más. Por lo menos ve a asearte y tomar una taza de café."

"Pudiste traerme una."

"Si lo hubiera hecho no tendría ninguna excusa para mandarte a descansar."

"No lo sé. Dean puede despertar."

"De acuerdo, Sam, hagamos esto. Una hora. Sólo te pido que descanses una hora. Es una suerte que haya un motel junto al hospital. Ve a dormir unos minutos y luego regresas. Si Dean no ha despertado en las diez horas que has estado aquí no lo va a hacer ahorita. Así que anda. Yo me quedo aquí y te llamo si es que despierta."

Dean notó que su hermano dudaba y aunque le parecía bien la idea de que Sam descansara, no quería quedarse solo con Lisa. No mientras estuviera en esa cama de hospital. No mientras se sintiera como un despojo humano que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para alzar la voz y llamar la atención de su hermano.

"Tú ganas." Dijo finalmente Sam. "Voy a despedirme."

"No tiene caso, Sam. Dean está durmiendo, es algo que tú deberías hacer. Anda, apresúrate." Dijo finalmente Lisa empujando al menor de los Winchester lejos de la puerta. "Me toca hacer guardia."

"¿Prometes llamarme en cuanto despierte?"

"Lo prometo."

Sam se alejó renuentemente mientras Lisa entraba a la habitación y se sentaba junto a Dean. Tan pronto lo vio despierto se sobresaltó y se paró para alcanzar a Sam, pero pareció cambiar de opinión y sin decir una palabra volvió a sentarse.

"Despertaste" Dijo Lisa sonriendo. Dean no quería responder. Sentía que su lengua estaba hinchada, quizás se la había mordido durante el ataque, lo que menos quería en ese momento era sonar como idiota frente a Lisa.

"Sam" Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

"Fue a descansar. No debería llamarlo porque el pobre necesita dormir, pero prometí hacerlo."

_¿Por qué no lo haces, entonces?_ Quería decir Dean, pero las palabras parecían resistirse a salir de su boca. "Sam." Volvió a decir al no poder articular una oración completa.

"Lo llamaré, cuando termine contigo." Dijo Lisa.

A falta de palabras, Dean sólo podía usar su rostro para expresarse. Lisa sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el hombre que le robaba el aliento.

"Becca me contó que escuchó a Sam decirle al doctor sobre tu… condición."

_Lo que me faltaba._ Pensó Dean. _Que Lisa me tenga lástima._ Dean volteó la cabeza para evitar la mirada de Lisa y ésta debió notar su agitación porque añadió inmediatamente.

"Hey, hey, está bien, lo siento, sé que no tengo derecho a entrometerme en tu vida pero, sólo quería decirte que…" Lisa puso su mano en el rostro en de Dean para obligarlo a mirarla. "…que estoy contigo. Pase lo que pase. No sé qué has decidido aún pero si quieres quedarte voy a estar aquí, apoyándote."

Dean aún trataba de recobrar el aliento. Era un fastidio agitarse tan rápido, como si le costara llevar oxígeno a cada parte de su cuerpo. Pero mientras lograba controlar su respiración pudo ver en los ojos de Lisa que era sincera. No había lástima en ellos. Había ¿amor?

Cuando Dean había conocido a Lisa no había habido amor, sólo atracción. Y cuando la había visto por segunda vez había estado Ben y en todo caso Dean se había enamorado de la idea de tener una familia. Pero si pensaba en Lisa solamente, ¿qué era lo que sentía? Si no existiera Ben, ¿aún así querría quedarse con ella para siempre? Por primera vez Dean empezó a cuestionarse con respecto a sus sentimientos por la joven. ¿Sería que quizás ella lo amaba? Y si era así, ¿sería posible que él también la amara?

"Aún no sé… qué voy a hacer." Respondió Dean con dificultad.

"No tienes que decidirlo en este instante. Y no te esfuerces demasiado, el doctor dijo que estarías algo débil al despertar". Lisa sólo se quedó mirándolo y sonriendo. Nunca se cansaría de mirar esos hermosos ojos verdes y el sólo pensar que había una sentencia de muerte sobre él la hacía querer llorar. Pero debía controlarse. Lo que Dean menos necesitaba en este momento era que ella llorara como una magdalena frente a él.

"Ben… ¿lo sabe?" Preguntó Dean preocupado.

"No. Primero quería hablar contigo. Depende de ti si quieres que Ben lo sepa."

Dean asintió. Tendría que pensarlo. No se había imaginado estar en esa situación. Planeaba irse como la última vez cuando el infierno lo esperaba. Si no había querido preocupar a Lisa y Ben entonces, tampoco quería hacerlo ahora.

"Ahora voy a llamar a Sam, aunque sólo sea para que lo mandes a descansar personalmente." Lisa sacó el teléfono y marcó el número de Sam. Sin duda éste llegaría antes de que pudiera colgar.

******************

Está de más decir que Sam estaba asustado. Más que eso. Estaba aterrorizado. Había hablado con el doctor que atendió a su hermano y éste no le había dado muchas esperanzas. Pero había una posibilidad. El doctor le había hablado sobre un tratamiento de radiación. La primera opción sería cirugía para tratar de remover la mayor cantidad de células cancerosas, pero el tumor estaba ubicado de tal forma que sería demasiado riesgo intentar una operación. El siguiente paso era entonces Radioterapia.

"En verdad le recomiendo este lugar. Es el mejor del país. Si empieza el tratamiento inmediatamente aumentan las posibilidades de su hermano." Había dicho el doctor.

El rayito de esperanza que había iluminado el rostro de Sam se había extinguido cuando el doctor había tenido que responder a una pregunta directa. ¿Podemos o no podemos vencer este cáncer? Al doctor no le había quedado más remedio que responder con la verdad. Lo más probable era que aún con las terapias el tumor no desapareciera completamente. Iba a regresar y entonces se iba a convertir en una lucha constante para retrasar su crecimiento. En otras palabras, lo único que podían comprar era un poco más de tiempo. ¿El costo? La calidad de vida de su hermano.

_Tiempo, por lo menos podría tener un poco más de tiempo para encontrar una cura sobrenatural._ Pensaba Sam sentado en una banca del parque.

Los hermanos habían alistado sus cosas y se preparaban para partir. Ben no había querido despedirse de Dean con un simple "Hasta luego", sino que había insistido en que fueran a la feria que se había instalado en el parque. Dean aún no estaba al 100 por ciento pero sabía que esa era probablemente la última vez que vería al pequeño así que mientras Sam meditaba sobre el curso a seguir, Dean se divertía en los juegos con Ben y Lisa.

"¿Qué haces tan solo y pensativo?"

Sam se sobresaltó al escuchar la suave voz de Becca que se sentaba a su costado.

"Pensé que no podrías venir." Dijo Sam.

"Estuve arreglando algunos asuntos. Ya sabes, ahora que George está bajo custodia policial otra vez, pues, tenía que ir a dar mi declaración OTRA VEZ." Añadió Becca cansada.

"¿Estarás bien?"

"Ya he pasado por esto antes, estaré bien." Becca hizo una pausa. "Tú, ¿estarás bien?"

Sam la miró a los ojos con tristeza y por un momento le recordó aquellas conversaciones con Jess cuando él extrañaba a su familia y ella simplemente se quedaba a su lado y lo abrazaba. Él nunca le había hablado sobre su padre y su hermano, y ella lo entendía. No preguntaba nada. Sólo le preparaba chocolate caliente y se sentaba junto a él. Eso era suficiente. Ahora, ya no estaba y hacía mucho tiempo que Sam no se sentía reconfortado como en ese entonces cuando los problemas eran tan pequeños.

"Dean es todo lo que tengo." Dijo con voz quebrada.

"Lo sé. Y sé que vas a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo. Pero ¿sabes qué es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Estar con él. No importa lo que pase." _Aún si él muere._ "Sólo quédate con él. Y si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, sabes dónde encontrarme."

Sam sólo asintió y ambos se quedaron sentados, en silencio, simplemente disfrutando el ruido de las risas de los niños y viendo sonreír a los seres que más amaban en este mundo.

***********************

"No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer esto, Sam." Dijo Dean por enésima vez esa mañana.

"Es el mejor lugar en el país en lo que se refiere a tumores cerebrales, Dean."

"Ambos sabemos que estoy perdido, no tiene caso que venga acá." Respondió Dean revolviéndose en su silla.

"Dean, lo prometiste."

"Lo sé, lo sé." Interrumpió Dean. "Actitud positiva y todas esas estupideces. No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas."

"Sólo inténtalo, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Sam a punto de perder la paciencia.

Estaban a punto de empezar el tratamiento de Radiación y esta era su primera sesión.

"¿Has leído los efectos secundarios de esto?" Dijo Dean hojeando un panfleto. "¿¡Disminución del apetito sexual!? Ah no, me voy de aquí." Dean se levantó y su hermano lo siguió inmediatamente tomándolo del brazo.

"Dean, ya basta." Susurró Sam con firmeza para no llamar la atención de las demás personas en la sala. "Por favor, tú has tenido peores, unos cuantos efectos secundarios no te van a matar…" Sam se calló inmediatamente dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Una vez que ordenó sus pensamientos continuó. "Sólo inténtalo unas semanas…"

"Son sesiones diarias, Sam."

"Lo sé, y voy a estar contigo en cada una de ellas. Lo prometo. Tú sólo tienes que tolerarlas. Eres fuerte, Dean, si otros pueden tú también puedes."

Dean sintió que tenía que probarle a su hermano que era cierto lo que decía. No quería decepcionarlo. Además, Sam había prometido estar con él y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, eso era lo que le dio la fortaleza que necesitaba.

*********************

Cuatro semanas habían pasado y Dean no se sentía mejor que antes. Aunque le habían dicho que las náuseas debían disminuir, él sentía que habían aumentado. Como si no fuera suficiente había perdido el sentido del gusto y lo poco que podía comer no lo podía disfrutar. Ahora se encontraba frente al espejo del baño con el peine en la mano y un mechó de cabellos en este.

_Me pregunto si las chicas todavía me van a mirar._ Pensó Dean observándose detenidamente. _A menos que estén ciegas._ Continuó notando la palidez de su rostro y las ojeras que adornaban sus ojos. Había perdido peso pero aún atraía miradas al entrar a algún lugar, y es que cuando estaba fuera cuidaba mucho su actitud. Más que por él, lo hacía por Sam.

Sonrisas, flirteos, Dean trataba de ser el mismo de siempre. No le había dicho a su hermano sobre sus síntomas ni le había dicho que ya no le sentía el sabor a las comidas. Por suerte los dolores de cabeza sí habían disminuido y le era posible disimularlos. Pero cada vez que Dean estaba solo, se permitía ser él mismo y se la pasaba sentado escribiendo en un diario.

Si alguien lo hubiera visto habría pensado que era un anciano escribiendo sus memorias. Estando solo, Dean se permitía no sonreír y el avance de su diario permanecía en secreto para Sam. Los últimos días casi no había salido de la habitación de motel. Sam se había ido a investigar un caso que según su contacto podría darle una cura para su hermano y había dejado a Dean para que siguiera su tratamiento.

Ahora Dean se encontraba más deprimido que nunca y aunque Sam lo llamaba dos veces al día de todas formas un cierto sentimiento de abandono se había apoderado de su corazón. Todo eso se había visto empeorado cuando Sam había dejado de llamar desde el día anterior.

"Bueno, será mejor que termine esto antes de que regrese Sam. Si es que regresa." Musitó Dean. "A quién quiero engañar, soy sólo un patético moribundo que va a terminar sus días solo en un apestoso cuarto de motel. Sam no va a regresar. Mejor para él. Tiene toda una vida por delante. No debería desperdiciarla junto a mí."

Dean tomó una rasuradora y la encendió sin atreverse aún a usarla.

"Es sólo cabello. Volverá a crecer." Se dijo a sí mismo. "Voy a parecer una bola de boliche." Agregó. "No seas una niña, es sólo cabello, lo tendría así si hubiera sido un marine."

Dean tomó aire y empezó a deshacerse del cabello que le quedaba. La zona que recibía la radiación era la más afectada y Dean había decidido emparejar todo antes de que se notara.

"_Papá tiene cabello negro." Dijo el pequeño Dean jalando el cabello de su padre con suavidad._

"_Mamá no. Mamá es como yo." Añadió el pequeño sonriendo y estirando los bracitos para que su mamá lo cargara._

"_Así es Dean. Tú cabello es rubio como el mío."_

"_Mi cabello es corto." Volvió a decir Dean con tristeza. "No es como el tuyo."_

"_Si quieres lo podemos dejar crecer un poco."_

"_Mary, no creo que sea buena idea." Dijo John temiendo ver a su hijo convertido en una niña. Lo cierto es que esos hermosos ojos verdes y hermosas facciones podían traerle problemas algún día._

"_Sólo un poco, John" Respondió Mary besándolo y terminando así la discusión._

"_¿Mi cabello va ser bonito como el tuyo? Preguntó Dean sonriendo otra vez._

"_Así es mi ángel."_

"_¿Y mi hermanito? ¿Cómo será su cabello?" Preguntó el infante tocando la barriga de su mamá que empezaba a crecer._

"_Ya lo sabremos cuando nazca." Rió Mary. "Pero quizá sea como el de tu padre. No queremos que se ponga celoso ¿verdad?" Susurró juguetonamente haciendo reír a su hijito._

Cuando Dean terminó de afeitarse la cabeza había lágrimas en sus ojos que se negaba a derramar. Agachó la mirada, se apoyó en la pared y se sentó en el frío piso del baño. No sabía qué lo había hecho quebrarse emocionalmente esta vez. Los recuerdos de su madre o la ausencia de su hermano.

*******************

_Levántate. Levántate. Ya es tarde. No voy a llegar. ¡Vamos, levántate! ¡Qué pasa contigo! ¡Eres un Winchester! ¡Levántate! ¡Saca fuerzas de tu obstinación, siempre hay algo más que dar! ¡LEVÁNTATE!_

Pero esta vez no había más de dónde sacar. Dean volvió a caer de cara en el piso de la habitación y quedó inconsciente.

*************************

"Buenos días, vine a recoger a mi hermano, Dean Nugent. ¿Ya terminó su sesión?" Preguntó Sam agitado a la recepcionista.

"Nugent, Nugent... Oh, sí, el doctor vendrá a hablar con usted en un momento." Anunció sonriendo la joven.

"Sr. Nugent. Qué gusto verlo, íbamos a llamarlo para asegurarnos de que todo estuviera bien." Dijo el doctor acercándose a Sam.

"¿Llamarme? ¿Por qué, acaso Dean no ha estado viniendo?" Dijo Sam entre preocupado y molesto.

"Bueno, Dean ha estado viniendo, con usted, ¿verdad?" Dijo el doctor sorprendido ahora él. "Es sólo hoy que no se ha presentado y temíamos que hubieran tenido algún problema ya que últimamente su hermano no se ha estado sintiendo bien."

"Yo tuve que viajar a arreglar algunos asuntos familiares, estuve fuera una semana. Recién he llegado y quise pasar por Dean."

"Sr. Nugent, de haber sabido que su hermano estuvo solo estos días le habríamos enviado una enfermera para asistirlo. No es recomendable que esté sin compañía en su condición."

"Pero, el tratamiento, ¿no está surtiendo efecto? Dean me dijo que se sentía mejor."

"Lo normal sería que así fuera. Este tratamiento es bastante efectivo y disminuye considerablemente el tumor pero el caso de su hermano es un caso muy particular. La radiación no sólo no está eliminando las células cancerosas sino que éstas parecen estarse multiplicando, lo que ha aumentado las molestias en su hermano. Incluso le sugerí detener el tratamiento y considerar otras opciones, pero dijo que lo pensaría y que me daría una respuesta esta semana. Cuando no se presentó hoy no supe si era porque se había sentido mal o porque había decidido abandonar la terapia."

_Si no te estabas sintiendo bien, por qué no me lo dijiste, Dean. Siempre tan terco._

"No se preocupe. Iré ahora mismo a verlo y discutiremos al respecto. Mañana vendremos a darle nuestra respuesta. Pero antes, dígame, ¿cuáles serían esas otras opciones?"

"Quimioterapia. Lamentablemente la cirugía está totalmente descartada y la radioterapia no está ayudando. Nuestra última opción es la quimioterapia. Siempre se trata de dejarla para el final o de evitarla pero me temo que es lo único que nos queda probar."

"¿Y usted cree que Dean tenga alguna posibilidad con la quimioterapia?"

"No quiero mentirle, Sr. Nugent, pero sus posibilidades son muy pocas. Además, su cuerpo parece reaccionar muy negativamente a estos tratamientos. La radiación tiene efectos secundarios pero en su hermano parecen intensificarse. No sé si la quimioterapia sería diferente. Es un método más agresivo y no sé si Dean esté en condiciones de someterse a él en estos momentos. Quizá convendría esperar un poco a que se fortalezca y entonces podríamos intentarlo."

_En otras palabras, ya le está dando una sentencia de muerte a Dean._

"Entiendo. Gracias por ser tan honesto. Lo pensaremos y regresaremos a comunicarle nuestra decisión."

Sam se despidió del doctor y se dirigió rápidamente al motel donde había dejado a su hermano.

************************

El motel no estaba lejos. De hecho, sólo a un par de cuadras, por eso Dean había insistido en que Sam se llevara el Impala a su viaje, de todas formas él no lo iba a usar pues podía ir caminando a la clínica. Ahora Sam estaba estacionado frente a la habitación calmando los ánimos antes de entrar.

_Un idiota, eso es lo que eres. Por qué no podías decirme que te estabas sintiendo tan mal. Es decir, yo tampoco estoy ciego, podía ver que no estabas al cien por ciento pero, si hubiera sabido, si tan sólo hubiera sabido, no te habría dejado._

Sam se sentía culpable de haber salido por una semana creyendo que Dean podría cuidarse. Lo que más lo había preocupado era haber perdido casi dos días enteros y no haber podido llamar a su hermano. No era su culpa, era culpa de ese curandero que no le había advertido cuánto podría demorar el "tratamiento" que le iba a aplicar. Pero eso ya se lo explicaría a Dean, tan pronto entrara a la habitación, por supuesto.

Sam finalmente salió del auto y caminó hacia la habitación esperando encontrar a su hermano durmiendo, viendo televisión, o quizá vomitando en el peor de los casos, pero lo que no esperaba encontrar Sam era a su hermano, en el piso, boca abajo y sobre un charco de sangre.

*****************

_**¿Sabían que los reviews avivan mi imaginación? Je je, no quiero suplicar pero… está bien, está bien, suplicaré, ¡por favor, dejen un review! Y me cuenta qué les pareció :) Ya ven, lo de la escena de Dean frente al espejo cortándose el cabello fue sugerido por uno de ustedes, mis queridos lectores :) Hasta un próximo capítulo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Esta semana estuve totalmente bloqueada. No sabía muy bien cómo continuar la historia. Tenía la idea pero no los detalles, así que lamento la demora :) Gracias especiales a ivannia316 (que tu imaginación siga volando, jeje), Saraackles (te pasó unos pañuelitos para las lágrimas, virtuales por supuesto), Schmetterling121 (espero que te vuelvas a animar a dejar un review), j3sS (espero que este capítulo satisfaga tus expectativas) y Sandra (tienes razón, me encanta hacer sufrir a Dean) **_

_**Ah, lo olvidaba. Hay una parte en el capítulo escrita con cursivas. Es como si fuera un recuerdo pero a la vez es algo que los hermanos pueden ver pero no tocar. Como cuando el demonio de ojos amarillos le mostró a Sam lo que había pasado la noche en que su madre murió ¿lo recuerdan? Algo así. Ahora los dejo con el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten :)**_

*******************************

_Sam finalmente salió del auto y caminó hacia la habitación esperando encontrar a su hermano durmiendo, viendo televisión, o quizá vomitando en el peor de los casos, pero lo que no esperaba encontrar Sam era a su hermano, en el piso, boca abajo y sobre un charco de sangre._

"¡Dean! Gritó Sam corriendo hacia su hermano. Lo primero que hizo fue tocar su cuello para asegurarse que estuviera vivo. En esos momentos Sam esperaba lo peor. Por suerte encontró pulso normal así que procedió a voltear a Dean y poner su cabeza sobre su regazo a fin de examinarlo detenidamente. La sangre provenía de una herida en la frente de su hermano, probablemente se había golpeado al caer y eso había causado la hemorragia.

"Hey, Dean, despierta, ni sueñes con que te bese para que despiertes, tendrás que hacerlo tú solo." Dijo Sam golpeando suavemente el rostro de su hermano. Finalmente obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba.

"¿Sam?"

"Sí, soy yo, no cierres los ojos, quédate conmigo, vamos." Sam trató de ayudar a su hermano a incorporarse pero Dean parecía necesitar un poco más de tiempo.

"Volviste." Dijo Dean volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Se sentía tan cansado. Sólo quería dormir.

"Claro que volví, te dije que volvería. Ahora tú tienes que ayudarme un poco. Vamos, abre los ojos." Insistió Sam.

Dean trató de quitar la mano de Sam que seguía dándole golpecitos en el rostro pero su brazo no tuvo fuerzas y volvió a caer al piso.

"Dean, estoy hablando en serio, mantente despierto."

"Está bien, está bien, sólo vienes a molestar." Dijo Dean abriendo los ojos una vez más. Lo que encontró fue el rostro de Sam demasiado cerca al suyo y una gran expresión de preocupación en sus ojos.

"Quítate Sam. No invadas mi espacio personal."

"Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Dean. Ahora, a la cuenta de tres te levantas. Uno. Dos. Tres."

Dean hizo su mayor esfuerzo y con la ayuda de Sam pudo incorporarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondió más y estuvo a punto de caer una vez más al piso. Por suerte Sam lo sostuvo.

"Con calma, con calma. Vamos al baño a lavarte y cerrar esa herida." Dijo Sam preocupado de que la condición de su hermano fuera peor de lo que había imaginado.

"¿Qué herida?" Preguntó Dean confundido.

"La que sangra tanto que no te deja ver. Esa herida. Ahora vamos."

Los hermanos llegaron al baño a duras penas. Sam tuvo que llevar prácticamente todo el peso de su hermano que no podía siquiera coordinar bien sus pasos. Una vez Dean estuvo sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro, Sam sacó el kit de primeros auxilios y empezó la tarea de limpiar y coser la herida en la frente de Dean.

"Debería demandar a ese bar, quién sabe qué me habrán servido para que terminara en el piso y sangrando."

"¿De qué hablas, Dean?"

"Bueno, no creerás que simplemente me desvanecí, ¿verdad? Estaba con resaca. Ya que tardabas en llegar decidí aprovechar que mi hermano menor no estaba para fastidiar y fui a divertirme."

Sam miró a su hermano como diciendo ¿crees que soy idiota?

"No me crees." Dijo Dean rendido.

"Ni una palabra."

Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre los hermanos, interrumpido sólo por el movimiento de Sam que estaba poniendo algunos puntos en la herida.

"Lo siento, Sammy." Dean lucía verdaderamente arrepentido y Sam olvidó por completo los reproches que le iba a hacer por no haberle dicho que se estaba sintiendo mal.

"Está bien, Dean. También es mi culpa."

"Prometí que no me rendiría. Y no lo haré. Es sólo que el tumor no ha disminuido y… Lo intenté, Sammy. Lamento haber fallado." _Por favor, no te vayas. No quiero morir solo._

¿Dean en verdad se estaba disculpando porque el tratamiento no había funcionado? _Sólo a él se le puede ocurrir que eso es su culpa._ Pensó Sam.

"Dean, qué dices, no es tu culpa. Pensé que te estabas disculpando por haberme ocultado los efectos secundarios."

"¿Qué? No, no, eso, eso no tiene importancia. Tú lo dijiste. He tenido peores. Puedo aguantar." Dijo Dean como un niño que trata de convencer a su madre de que no lo castigue porque se portará bien.

"Dean, escucha, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Cumpliste tu promesa. Soportaste todas esas sesiones sin quejarte ni una sola vez. Haz hecho más de lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho y no es tu culpa si el tratamiento no funcionó como esperábamos. Si alguien debe disculparse, soy yo."

"No Sam…"

"Déjame terminar." Interrumpió Sam dispuesto a aclarar todo con su hermano. "Prometí que estaría contigo en cada paso de la terapia y te dejé por una semana entera. Estuve tan ocupado investigando que no noté que te estabas sintiendo mal. Si alguien debe estarse disculpando soy yo y sólo yo."

"Lo hiciste sólo para salvarme, Sammy." Dean miró a su hermano a los ojos y le mostró que era totalmente sincero con él. No había ningún reproche de su parte.

"Y te voy a salvar."

"Sam…"

"Encontré una solución. Lo hice. Ahí estuve esta semana. Es un curandero indio. No te llamé ayer ni hoy porque antes de partir este curandero dijo que debía ver dentro de mi alma para saber si era digno de su ayuda. Lo que yo no sabía es que esa inspección de mi alma me iba a dejar inconsciente por casi dos días. Por eso no llamé. Pero ahora estoy aquí y te voy a llevar con él. Creo que puede curarte. En verdad lo creo. Y sin tratos con demonios ni magia negra. Es lo que buscábamos, Dean. Es la solución:" Dijo Sam emocionado como si acabara de descubrir que la tierra es redonda.

"¿Estás seguro?" A Dean le costaba creer que hubiera un final feliz para él. Esas cosas simplemente no pasaban para los Winchester.

"Ven conmigo. No haremos nada que no quieras. Pero no te llevaría con ese curandero si no creyera que es real."

La sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano era todo lo que Dean necesitaba para convencerse. Si hacía feliz a Sam yendo a ver a ese hombre entonces es exactamente lo que él haría.

*******************

Los muchachos habían partido muy temprano el siguiente día tras haber informado en la clínica que abandonaban el tratamiento. El doctor les había deseado buena suerte y al despedirse de Sam lo había llevarlo aparte y con una mirada de compasión había dicho:

"Usted y su hermano son muy unidos, lo puedo ver. Lamento no haber podido ayudar más pero sólo podría decirle que pase el mayor tiempo posible con él. En estos casos, el apoyo de la familia es lo mejor para el paciente."

Sam sólo había asentido y se había alejado a alcanzar a su hermano. Era la segunda vez que una persona le recomendaba "pasar tiempo" con su hermano. Era como si le dijeran: _Tu hermano va a morir pronto, aprovecha los pocos días que te quedan con él._ Pero Sam no quería simplemente disfrutar esos últimos días con su hermano. Sam iba a salvarlo. No sabía cómo pero iba a hacerlo. Y ahora, ambos se dirigían a esa esperanza a la que Sam se aferraba con toda su alma.

***************************

Tras viajar todo el día Sam había querido hacer una parada en un motel para que su hermano pudiera descansar. Habían tenido que detenerse dos veces en el camino para que Dean vomitara y Sam podía ver que el viaje era demasiado para él. Por supuesto, Dean nunca admitiría que estaba a punto de morir del dolor.

"La casa del leñador. Parece un buen motel. Aquí podremos descansar." Anunció Sam estacionándose frente a un motel que lucía como una cabaña.

"Dijiste que querías llegar cuanto antes." Dijo Dean recordando que Sam quería viajar sin detenerse.

"No quiero quedarme dormido al volante, será mejor que duerma un poco." Respondió el menor de los Winchester sabiendo que Dean no discutiría más si se trataba del descanso de Sam en vez del suyo propio.

"Yo podría conducir." Se aventuró a decir Dean tímidamente.

"Sí, claro, y terminaríamos estrellados a un lado del camino cuando tuvieras ganas de vomitar." Respondió Sam bromeando. Pronto el silencio de su hermano le mostró que él no lo había tomado en broma. "Hey, hombre, lo siento, no quise decir eso." Se disculpó inmediatamente.

"No tienes por qué. Es sólo que… hace tanto tiempo que no manejo a mi bebé. Siento que he perdido… mi independencia… mi libertad… Ya no tengo control sobre nada soy sólo… un títere de esta maldito tumor."

Sam no podía creer que su hermano se estuviera abriendo frente a él. _Deben ser los medicamentos. ¿O será el tumor_ El doctor le había dicho a Sam que conforme el tumor fuera creciendo Dean podría empezar a actuar de formas totalmente distintas a como solía hacerlo. Podía incluso tornarse agresivo. Sam prefirió pensar que eran los medicamentos. No quería creer que hubiera llegado el momento en que Dean empezara a dejar de ser Dean y se convirtiera en un extraño. _Son los medicamentos. Los medicamentos._ Se repitió Sam.

"¿No vas a decir nada?" Preguntó Dean extrañado del silencio de su hermano.

"Si quieres puedes manejar." Respondió Sam sonriendo. Sabía que era una respuesta tonta. Aquí estaba Dean tratando de encontrar apoyo y consuelo en él y lo único que se le ocurría era dejarlo manejar. _Eres un idiota._ Se dijo a sí mismo.

"Eres un idiota." Hizo eco Dean.

Sam miró a su hermano y vio la sonrisa asomándose a sus labios. Entonces supo que aunque la situación no era la mejor, por lo menos la tensión se había disipado del aire.

*************

Dean no había vuelto a hablar de sus sentimientos pero Sam podía sentir que seguía muy deprimido. Si las cosas no se arreglaban pronto iba a tener que conversar con su hermano muy seriamente. Ahora se encontraban frente a la casa de Lobo Veloz, el curandero al que Sam había visitado anteriormente.

"Lobo Veloz, este es mi hermano Dean. Dean, él es Lobo Veloz." _El que va a salvarte._

Lobo Veloz tomó la mano que Dean le tendía sin decir palabra, luego se alejó lentamente y entró a su pequeña cabaña dejando a los hermanos solos.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Preguntó Sam curioso.

"No lo sé, Sam. Él sólo me miró y yo lo miré, supongo que estaba _leyendo_ mi alma o algo así." Contestó Dean en tono burlón. Un momento después Lobo Veloz salió de su cabaña.

"Síganme." Les dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la parte trasera de su casa. Los hermanos lo siguieron en silencio. Atrás había un tipi donde entraron siguiendo a Lobo Veloz y una vez dentro éste les indicó que se sentaran en el piso de la tienda.

"Aquí es donde pasé casi dos días." Susurró Sam a su hermano. "Ten cuidado con lo que te dé para tomar."

Como si fuera una respuesta a su advertencia, Lobo Veloz les alcanzó a ambos un té.

"Tomen." Ordenó.

"¿Para qué es esto?" Preguntó Dean.

"No puedo ayudar si no se ayudan primero." Respondió Lobo Veloz sentándose frente a ellos.

"¿Nos dejará inconscientes? Y si es así, ¿por cuánto tiempo?" Preguntó Sam preocupado.

"Los dejará inconscientes. Cuánto tiempo. No lo sé. Depende de cuánto les tome hacer las paces."

"Pero no estamos peleados." Dijo Sam.

"Tomen." Volvió a ordenar Lobo Veloz.

"Tu amigo no se anda con rodeos." Dijo Dean. "Lo siento Lobo Feroz pero no voy a tomar eso… lo que sea que sea." Prosiguió señalando el té que tenía en la mano.

El silenció se apoderó de la tienda. Lobo Veloz y Dean parecían estar en una guerra de miradas mientras Sam observaba incómodo. Parecía que se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo. Sam no soportó más e interrumpió la escena.

"Sólo tómate el té, Dean."

"Huele a rayos. No voy a tomar nada hasta no saber qué es."

Lobo Veloz se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada. Sin voltear dijo antes de salir: "Beban el té. Es el primer paso." Sin más, salió y dejó a los Winchester solos.

"Es nuestra oportunidad. Vámonos." Dijo Dean levantándose.

"Dean, sólo inténtalo. Si él dice que es el primer paso entonces así es. Sólo tienes que beberlo."

"Regla número uno, Sam. No bebas nada que te ofrezca alguien en quien no confíes."

"Confío en él, Dean. Estuve inconsciente aquí y no me hizo daño." Sam miró a su hermano con ojos suplicantes. Sabía que no podría negarse ante esa mirada.

"De acuerdo." Refunfuñó Dean. "Pero si despertamos con un riñón menos te culparé por eso." Agregó tratando de parecer molesto.

*************************

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó Sam mirando a su alrededor. Parecía un desierto pero los colores no estaban bien. Era como si el contraste de la televisión estuviera muy bajo.

"¿Crees que nos haya dado esa raíz que te permitía entrar en los sueños de otra persona?" Dean sólo podía ver arena y más arena y aunque se podía ver el sol en el cielo no se sentía su calor.

"No lo creo. Por lo menos puedo asegurarte que esta no es mi cabeza."

"No me mires a mí, no me gusta el desierto." Se apresuró a decir Dean.

"Bueno, supongo que tendremos que esperar."

"¿Esperar qué?" Dijo Dean empezando a exasperarse. En ese momento, frente a ellos apareció el cuarto de un motel. El desierto aún estaba atrás pero era como estar viendo el set de una película y cuando los hermanos quisieron voltear a mirarse y comentar sobre lo sucedido, se vieron incapaces de hacerlo. No podían moverse o hablar, sólo mirar. Era un recuerdo. Un recuerdo de Dean.

_Dean estaba sentado en una habitación de uno más de los moteles donde siempre solían hospedarse. Parecía preocupado. Fue cuando apareció Castiel._

"_¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo Dean incorporándose. "¿Es la hora?"_

"_No. Aún no. Pero hay algo importante que debo mostrarte." Respondió el ángel._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraron a las afueras de un granero. Dean miró a su alrededor. Había 5 o 6 personas muertas. Hombres y mujeres._

"_¿Demonios?" Preguntó extrañado al no ver sangre. "No es su método habitual pero supongo que también es efectivo."_

"_No. Fue Sam."_

"_¿Me estás diciendo que Sam los mató? Deben haber estado poseídos y para cuando los exorcizó las personas ya estaban muertas." Agregó Dean confiado._

"_Sam rompió su promesa. Ha estado bebiendo sangre de demonio."_

"_No, no. Hace meses que no lo hace. Estoy seguro."_

"_¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Ni siquiera sabes dónde está ahora mismo." Afirmó el ángel._

_Dean no supo qué responder. Era cierto. Había despertado y había encontrado a Sam desaparecido._

"_Está bien, está bien. Quizá es cierto. Quizá Sam está matando demonios con su mente otra vez pero no mataría a personas inocentes." Esta vez Dean sonaba firme y hasta amenazador. No iba a aceptar que calumniaran a su hermano._

_Castiel sólo lo miró y en un segundo estuvieron junto a una de las puertas del granero desde donde podían observar el interior sin ser detectados. _

_Lo que Dean vio le puso los pelos de punta. Ahí estaba Sam. Sammy. Con Ruby. Había un muchacho frente a él. Estaba poseído. Sam tenía la mano extendida y parecía entretenerse torturando al demonio. Era como si lo estuviera apretando hasta el punto de no poder ni siquiera gritar. Luego lo dejó un segundo para que se recuperara y entonces volvió a apretar. Dean dio un paso adelante para entrar pero Castiel lo detuvo. Dean siguió mirando sintiéndose totalmente impotente._

_Después de unos minutos empezó a salir sangre de los oídos, los ojos y la boca del muchacho. Sin duda éste ya había muerto. El demonio aún resistía. Un par de minutos más y el demonio tampoco pudo soportar más._

"_Quiero oírte gritar." Dijo Sam. Con un ligero movimiento de su mano pareció darle esa libertad al demonio y éste lanzó un grito desgarrador. "Música para mis oídos." Continuó, con una sonrisa fría en los labios. Un segundo después el demonio murió y sólo entonces Sam dejó caer el cuerpo._

"_Vámonos." Le dijo a Ruby._

_Ésta lo tomó del brazo y ambos desaparecieron. Dean entró al granero y se arrodilló frente al cuerpo del muchacho para buscar pulso. Era inútil. Estaba muerto._

"_No debe tener más de 18 años." Dijo Dean con el corazón destrozado._

"_Diecisiete." Respondió Castiel._

"_¿Por qué no lo salvaste? ¡¿Por qué dejaste que Sam lo matara?!"_

"_Si no lo hubieras visto con tus propios ojos no me habrías creído." _

_Dean se quedó en silencio aún arrodillado junto al cuerpo. No sabía qué hacer. Cómo salvar a su hermano._

"_Sam debe morir. Ha llegado demasiado lejos."_

"_No. No. Aún puedo ayudarlo. Sólo denme tiempo."_

"_Te lo dimos y ya ves que no sólo ha recaído sino que ahora es peor. Se ha entregado por completo al mal."_

"_No dejaré que mates a mi hermano, Castiel."_

"_No soy yo quien va a matarlo." Aseguró el ángel."Alguno de mis hermanos lo hará."_

"_Diles que no lo hagan."_

"_No puedo. Son órdenes directas. Sam Winchester debe morir."_

_Dean sabía que era inútil discutir con el ángel. Aún si lograba convencerlo no serviría de nada. Algún otro ángel lo mataría._

"_Lo he dado todo por esta causa. Sólo pido una cosa. La vida de mi hermano." Dijo Dean con lágrimas en los ojos._

"_Sabía que dirías eso y quise ayudarte." Respondió Castiel con lo que podría llamarse una ligera sonrisa. "Pedí que se te diera a ti la oportunidad de matar a Sam. No será ningún ángel quien lo haga. Serás tú."_

"_¡¿Le llamas a eso ayudar?!" Gritó Dean enfurecido._

"_Aún no has escuchado todo. No podrás salvar el cuerpo de tu hermano, pero puedes salvar su alma. Te aseguro que si Sam muere ahora irá directo al infierno. Pero si haces lo que te digo, limpiarás sus actos pasados y purificarás su alma. Un alma pura no puede ir al infierno." _

_Si Dean no conociera mejor a Castiel diría que estaba ¿emocionado?_

"_Te daré la Espada de Sangre. Debes mojar su punta en tu propia sangre y luego atravesar con ella el corazón de tu hermano. Sólo así podrás salvarlo. Debes hacerlo tú porque eres su sangre. Sólo entonces, Sam se librará del infierno."_

¿Espada de Sangre? Sólo a los ángeles se les podría ocurrir poner nombres tan ridículos._ Pensó Dean. Pero matar a su hermano con sus propia manos… Era demasiado._

"_No puedo hacerlo." Dijo Dean con voz entrecortada._

"_Las órdenes están dadas. Las cumples tú o las cumplirá alguien más. Tú decides."_

_Dean sabía que los ángeles hablaban en serio esta vez. No había otra salida._

"_De acuerdo. Lo haré."_

"_Debes jurarlo, y debes entender que una vez que juras cumplir una orden es un mandato sagrado que no debe romperse. Hacerlo sería considerado Alta Traición y las consecuencias serían fatales."_

"_¡Dije que lo haré y lo haré! Lo juro." Respondió Dean casi gritando._

"_Lleva a Sam a la cabaña del lago. Dejaré la espada ahí para ti." Tras decir eso Castiel simplemente desapareció._

_Dean, viéndose solo, cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar. Lo que iba a hacer no se lo perdonaría nunca, pero sería peor si no lo hacía._

Los hermanos habían no sólo visto toda la escena sino que la habían vivido. Para Dean era la segunda vez pero era algo nuevo para Sam. Recién cuanto todo terminó la imagen de Dean en el granero se desvaneció y ambos pudieron moverse.

"Eso fue increíble." Dijo Sam conmocionado.

"No debí tomar el té." Contestó Dean dándole la espalda a su hermano.

"Escucha, sé que quizá sientes que he invadido tu privacidad pero debe haber una razón para que Lobo Veloz hiciera esto."

"¿Aparte de jugar con mi cabeza? No lo creo." Contestó Dean aún enfadado.

"Dijo que debíamos hacer las paces o algo así ¿verdad? Entonces, yo empiezo. Aunque creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, pero si debo volver a decirlo lo haré. Aquí va. Rompí mi promesa. Burlé tu confianza. Me dejé convencer por Ruby y caí en la adicción otra vez y cada día que pasaba me sentía más miserable y a la vez más lejos de volver atrás. Hice cosas horribles, maté a esas personas y no sentí ningún remordimiento en el momento porque…"

"Sam. Ya basta. Ya he oído ese discurso."

"Lo sé, pero quizá debemos hablar de eso otra vez. Lobo Veloz dijo…"

"No me importa lo que haya dicho Lobo Feroz."

"Lobo Veloz." Corrigió Sam.

"Como sea. Creo. Creo que sé por qué vimos ese recuerdo en tal alta definición. No se trata de que tú me pidas perdón a mí, sino todo lo contrario. Soy yo quien debe disculparse."

"Pero por qué. Tú me salvaste."

"No. Sam. Tú te salvaste solo. Yo iba a matarte, ¿entiendes? ¡Estuve así de matarte!" Dijo Dean cada vez más alterado y señalando con sus dedos lo cerca que había estado de cumplir la orden. "Cuando dirigí la espada hacia ti iba directo al corazón. Iba a hacerlo. Te juro que iba a hacerlo." Dean tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Sam no había visto a su hermano tan arrepentido. "Cuando vi tus ojos y por un segundo vi al Sam que yo conocía, pensé en darte otra oportunidad, darte el beneficio de la duda. Pero al último momento volví a cambiar de opinión y creí que debía seguir con mis órdenes. Iba a matarte, Sammy. Te salvaste sólo porque mis manos no obedecieron esa última orden de mi cerebro y cuando te clavé la espada no lo hice directo en tu corazón, pero si me hubiera tomado un poco más de tiempo te habría matado. ¿Te das cuenta de que todo habría terminado para ti? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que iba a hacer?"

"Me salvaste, Dean." Dijo Sam lentamente.

"Iba a matarte. Iba a matar a mi propio hermano."

Sam no pudo quedarse sin hacer nada. Dean estaba sufriendo demasiado así que se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Dean se resistió al principio pero Sam no lo dejó ir y finalmente Dean también lo abrazó de vuelta y ambos permanecieron así unos segundos. Era su forma de decir. Perdón. Y, Te Perdono.

Finalmente, Dean rompió el abrazo y mirando al piso se limpió la garganta, incómodo. Sam leyó sus pensamientos.

"Esta es una de las cosas de las que nunca más hablaremos ¿verdad?" Preguntó el menor de los Winchester.

"Cuenta con eso."

Los hermanos se miraron sonriendo. Dean sentía que le habían quitado un peso de encima.

"¿Sabes qué creo? Creo que el Lobo Feroz sabía que no podría curar mi cuerpo si no curaba primero mi alma, o algo así. Ya sabes. Toda esa tontería de perdonarse a sí mismo y hallar la paz mental."

"¿Y la hallaste? ¿Paz mental?"

"Siempre dicen que lo más difícil es perdonarse a uno mismo. Quizá tú puedas perdonarme por estar a punto de matarte pero yo no creo que pueda perdonarme tan fácilmente."

"Pues deberías. Todo lo que hiciste lo hiciste por amor…."

"No, Sammy, por favor, no me vengas con diálogos de telenovela…" Interrumpió Dean.

"No es ningún diálogo de…"

"Has estado viendo novelas últimamente, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no. No."

Ambos rieron juntos esta vez. Quizá Lobo Veloz sí sabía lo que hacía después de todo.

"Ahora sí, hablando en serio…" Trató de continuar Sam.

"No, no…"

"Dean, ¿podías callarte por un segundo? Sólo lo diré una vez y luego puedes fingir que nunca lo oíste ¿de acuerdo?" Sam esperó que su hermano replicara pero éste se quedó callado aparentemente resignado a escucharlo. "Lo que quería que supieras es que no te culpo por nada. No creo que nadie pudiera culparte por tratar de salvarme. Yo estaba fuera de control y mat… y lo que ibas a hacer era la única solución." Sam se detuvo un momento para asegurarse que sus palabras estuvieran llegando a su hermano. "Aún así, Dean. Aún así encontraste la forma de salvarme y es algo que nunca olvidaré. Quizá te tome tiempo pero espero que algún día puedas verte a ti mismo como yo te veo. Un héroe."

"¿Esta es la parte donde nos abrazamos y bailamos una balada?" Preguntó Dean extendiendo los brazos.

"Imbécil." Dijo Sam.

"Perra." Respondió Dean, como siempre.

No era necesario decir más. Dean sabía que no sería instantáneo pero las palabras de su hermano lo habían ayudado a dar ese primer paso de perdonarse a sí mismo.

"¿Crees que ahora sí despertemos? No creo que haya nada más recuerdos que husmear." Dijo Dean.

Cuando Sam se disponía a responderle empezó a formarse una nueva imagen frente a ellos. Era una casa abandonada y la silueta de Sam parado en medio de ella empezó a aparecer.

"Ese recuerdo no es mío. ¿Es tuyo?" Preguntó Dean.

_Maldición. Lobo Veloz no cree que Dean sea el único que tiene secretos, ahora va a mostrar el mío. _Pensó Sam mientras quedaban inmóviles e incapaces de hablar una vez más. _Maldición, maldición, maldición. Esto es algo que nunca habría querido que Dean supiera._

***********************

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente como para dejar un review. Porfis (carita de perrito abandonado). El próximo capítulo descubriremos qué pasó con Ruby y sabremos por fin si Lobo Veloz puede salvar a Dean o no. Cuídense :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Gracias especiales a Aokimari (espero que tengas tiempo de leer este capítulo antes de que suba el próximo, jeje), Schmetterling1218 (me alegra que esto también te haga reir), Sandra (yo también detesto a Ruby), Saraackles (espero que te parezca bien el recuerdo de Sam), j2sS (gracias por los ánimos, espero que te siga gustando la historia), Jadekalan(estás disculpada por no haber dejado comentarios antes, jeje, gracias por animarte a dejar un review) y Solmarie The Dark Angel (pues sí, Dean anda un poco cambiado, es que ahora sí está convencido de que es su final) **_

_**Espero les guste el capítulo y a todos los que lo lean, anímense, déjenme un review para saber qué opinan :)**_

*******************

_Maldición. Lobo Veloz no cree que Dean sea el único que tiene secretos, ahora va a mostrar el mío. _Pensó Sam mientras quedaban inmóviles e incapaces de hablar una vez más. _Maldición, maldición, maldición. Esto es algo que nunca habría querido que Dean supiera._

********************************

_Sam estaba parado apoyado en una mesa polvorienta que se encontraba en lo que algún día fue la pieza principal de una gran casa. Estaba esperando a alguien. La puerta se abrió y Ruby entró lentamente dirigiéndose directamente hacia él._

"_Eso fue rápido." Dijo Sam._

"_Cuando se tienen los contactos adecuados, todo es posible." Respondió Ruby sonriendo._

"_¿Dónde?" Preguntó Sam sin querer alargar la conversación._

"_Un pequeño pueblo, cerca al gran cañón, por si después te interesa un poco de turismo."_

"_No es momento para bromas, Ruby." Interrumpió Sam, molesto. "Esto es serio."_

"_Tienes razón, lo siento, no pude evitarlo." Agregó Ruby. "Tienes que admitir que esto es muy irónico. Después de tanto tiempo tratando de destruir a los hermanos Winchester… y ahora ustedes se quieren destruir mutuamente."_

"_Sólo llévame, ¿de acuerdo?" Volvió a interrumpir Sam apurado por salir de ahí._

"_Yo puedo hacerlo por ti. No tienes que estar ahí." Ofreció Ruby preocupada, o por lo menos, esa impresión trataba de dar._

"_No. Él iba a hacerlo personalmente. Lo menos que le debo es hacerlo personalmente yo también." Sam sonaba firme y decidido._

"_¿Estás seguro que podrás hacerlo? Estamos hablando de tu hermano, Sam. No es alguien que esté poseído ni es un asesino. Es tu hermano, y no sé si a la hora de la hora serás capaz de…" Ruby se detuvo buscando una palabra apropiada._

"_¿Matarlo? Eso es lo que quieres decir, puedes decirlo. Aquí estoy, con un demonio, dirigiéndome a matar, no, mejor aún, ASESINAR a mi hermano." Esta vez Sam sonaba furioso y Ruby no estaba segura hacia quién iba dirigida esa ira._

"_Yo puedo hacerlo." Insistió Ruby._

"_No te voy a dar ese gusto." Dijo Sam aún molesto._

"_Hey, hey, no la tomes contra mí. No te estoy poniendo una pistola en la cabeza para que lo hagas. Es TU decisión. Si quieres echarte para atrás, no me opondré." Se defendió Ruby._

"_¿Sabes qué es algo que detesto? Que me mientan."_

"_¿Qué insinúas, Sam? ¿Acaso te he mentido?"_

"_Lo haces ahora al pretender condolerte por lo que voy a hacer. Sólo admítelo. Admite que te causa el mayor placer que tenga que matar a mi propio hermano. Dean nunca te cayó bien, porque siempre vio a través de ti. Así que sólo admítelo. ¡Hazlo! ¡Di que te hace feliz su muerte!" Sam estaba gritando y lucía tan enfadado que Ruby por un momento temió por su propia vida._

"_¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Olvida a tu hermano y sigamos tras Lilith. Es obvio que no serás capaz de… matarlo." Añadió Ruby tras una pausa._

"_No me trates como un niño. Haré lo que tenga que hacer para acabar con Lilith." Sam le dio la espalda a Ruby y se cubrió el rostro con una mano sintiendo el enorme peso de la decisión que había tomado. "La profecía de Chuck dice que Dean me impedirá acabar con Lilith y eso significa que se desatará el Apocalipsis. Si Dean no está presente entonces podré detener a Lilith."_

"_Por eso debes matarlo." Esta vez Ruby sonreía libremente pues Sam no estaba viéndola._

"_Sólo lo haré porque sé que no irá al infierno. Y si existe el cielo entonces es ahí adónde irá. Mejor allá que acá."_

"_Entonces, ¿lo harás?"_

"_Es la única forma ¿verdad?" Esta vez Sam no sonaba tan convencido, parecía estar buscando seguridad en Ruby._

"_Tú mismo leíste el libro que le robé a Chuck. Sabes que sus profecías se cumplen, a menos claro que te esfuerces mucho en evitarlas."_

"_Y en cuanto al infierno. ¿Estás cien por ciento segura de que Dean no regresará allá?"_

"_Escuché a la misma Lilith prohibiéndole a sus tropas que lo mataran. Dijo que no quería darle el placer de librarse del infierno."_

"_Y es sólo por eso que tomé esta decisión. Dean no parará hasta detenerme. No entiende que soy el único que puede evitar el Apocalipsis. Ya intentó matarme una vez y quién sabe si volverá a hacerlo." _Confío en ti, Sammy. Sé que harás lo correcto._ Las palabras de su hermano aún resonaban en los oídos de Sam. "Salvaré al mundo aunque mi alma se pierda."_

"_Entonces, vamos." Ruby se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, Sam la siguió. Un minuto después Sam regresó corriendo a la habitación. Ruby había olvidado su casaca y Sam regresaba por ella. Al levantarla un papel cayó de uno de los bolsillos. Sam lo recogió y con curiosidad abrió la hoja de papel leyendo su contenido. Su rostro se ensombreció._

"_¿Sam?" Dijo Ruby volviendo a entrar a la habitación. Cuando vio el papel en las manos de Sam dio un paso hacia atrás pero no pudo dar otro pues éste levantó la mano y la inmovilizó. "Sam, puedo explicarlo."_

"_No tienes nada que explicar. Entiendo perfectamente." La voz de Sam sonaba peligrosa. "Sólo quiero saber. ¿Falsificaste las hojas que me entregaste sobre las profecías de Chuck o sólo arrancaste estas páginas para evitar que leyera sobre tus mentiras?"_

"_Sam, lo hice por tu bien. Por el bien de todos."_

"_¡¿Por mi bien?! ¡Me convenciste de matar a mi hermano por mi bien! Dijiste que… dijiste que era la única forma de que Dean no me impidiera parar a Lilith."_

"_¡Yo nunca dije eso!"_

"_No lo dijiste pero supiste plantar la idea muy bien en mi cabeza. Y luego… también eso era mentira ¿verdad? La SUPUESTA conversación entre Lilith y esos demonios prohibiéndoles que mataran a Dean. Sabías que no asesinaría a mi hermano así que me hiciste creer que le estaba haciendo un favor, que iría al cielo o a cualquier otro lugar mejor. ¡Me dejé engañar como un imbécil pero eso termina hoy!"_

_Sam empezó a expulsar al demonio del cuerpo de la joven que Ruby había estado usando todo ese tiempo._

"_Sam. No lo hagas. Te arrepentirás." Llegó a decir Ruby con dificultad._

_  
"No más de lo que me arrepiento por haber confiado en ti. Me separaste de la única persona en quien podía confiar a ojos cerrados. Pero aún puedo rectificar mis errores. Y voy a empezar deshaciéndome de ti." Sam no esperó más y terminó de enviar a Ruby al infierno. No había sido capaz de matarla. Después de todo, ella le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión así que esa fue su forma de pagarle el favor._

********************

La imagen empezó a disiparse y los hermanos otra vez recuperaron movimiento. Sam nunca le había contado a Dean esa historia y no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Al terminar el recuerdo Sam buscó ver alguna señal en el rostro de su hermano que le indicara qué esperar de él pero Dean no mostraba nada.

"¿Quisiste matarme?" Preguntó Dean finalmente mirando a su hermano.

"Dean. Lo siento. Es algo de lo que no estoy orgulloso. Yo… mira, sé que no tengo excusa pero si sirve de algo acababa de huir de ti y Castiel; y había tomado mucha sangre de demonio así que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos."

"¡Claro que no lo estabas, ibas a matarme!" Dijo Dean sorprendido.

"Lo sé, fui un idiota. Ruby me mostró unas hojas que había arrancado del diario de Chuck donde decía que yo iba a estar a punto de destruir a Lilith y que tú me ibas a detener en tu afán de salvarme. Ruby y yo discutimos al respecto sobre cómo impedir que eso pasara y la única solución era que tú no estuvieras en este mismo planeta. Ni siquiera consideré esa posibilidad hasta que Ruby me dijo sobre la conversación que había oído entre Lilith y esos demonios, sobre no matarte porque no irías al infierno. Sólo entonces empecé a considerar el matarte como una opción. Creía que no sería tan malo, te enviaría al cielo ¿verdad?"

"No creo que haya un cielo para mí, Sammy." Respondió Dean más dolido que enfadado.

"Es lo menos que mereces, Dean." Sam hizo una pausa, no sabía cómo expresarle a su hermano lo arrepentido que estaba. "Lo cierto es, que nunca quise que supieras sobre eso. Creo que hasta traté de convencerme de que nunca había pasado. Que todo había sido una pesadilla." Sam entonces miró a su hermano con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado que nadie podía resistir. "Lo siento mucho, Dean. En verdad lo siento. Eres mi hermano y haría lo que sea por ti, siento haberme dejado llevar tan lejos y siento…"

"Estamos a mano, Sam." Interrumpió Dean. "Yo iba a matarte y tú ibas a matarte. Es justo."

"No, no lo es. Tú lo hacías para salvarme, yo lo hacía…"

"Para salvar al mundo. Estabas cien por ciento convencido de que era lo correcto y no puedo culparte por ello."

"Pero claro que soy culpable."

"Tanto como yo, en todo caso. Yo me dejé convencer por un ángel y tú te dejaste convencer por un demonio pero el caso es que al final ambos íbamos a destruirnos mutuamente. El resultado sería el mismo."

Sam miró a su hermano para convencerse de que era cierto, que Dean no lo culpaba. No podía creer que Dean no estuviera golpeándolo y gritándole en ese momento.

"No puedo creer que me perdones. Yo no puedo hacerlo."

"¿Sabes lo que realmente importa? Que no lo hiciste. Tomaste la decisión correcta. Y eso te convierte en un héroe." Dean golpeó suavemente el hombro de su hermano.

"¿Héroe? ¿A quién salvé?" Respondió Sam sonriendo.

"A mí. Estoy seguro que Ruby me habría matado. Tú lo evitaste."

"Sólo lo dices para que me sienta mejor."

"No esperes más de mí, Sammy. No voy a abrazarte otra vez." Dijo Dean bromeando.

"Gracias, Dean." Sam se sentía aliviado de que su hermano no lo culpara a pesar de conocer lo que había pasado esa noche.

"Entonces, ¿crees que despertemos por fin o hay algún otro sucio secretito que Lobo Feroz quiera mostrarnos?" Preguntó Dean.

"Lobo Veloz." Corrigió Sam sabiendo que era inútil. "Y por lo menos por mi parte no hay más secretos." Esta vez era cierto y Sam podía respirar mejor con ese convencimiento.

Dean iba a añadir algo más cuando el desierto empezó a desaparecer y al abrir los ojos nuevamente se encontraron en el piso de la tienda. Acababan de despertar.

*************************

Tan pronto habían despertado Lobo Veloz los había guiado de regreso a su cabaña. Había anochecido y les indicó pasar la noche ahí mientras él regresaba a su tienda y consultaba a los espíritus sobre el siguiente paso. Los hermanos se encontraban solos en la única pieza de la cabaña discutiendo sobre quién debía dormir en la cama y quién en el sofá. Por supuesto que Sam quería que Dean tomara la cama pero éste se había empecinado en que su hermano durmiera en ella.

"Dean, sé razonable, necesitas descansar y dudo que puedas hacerlo en este duro sofá."

"Tú sé razonable. El sofá es muy pequeño para ti. También para mí pero la diferencia es menor. Tú toma la cama." Insistía Dean.

"¿Y si los dos tomamos la cama?"

"Sí, claro. Prefiero el sofá antes que sufrir tus manotazos toda la noche." Respondió Dean con sarcasmo.

"De acuerdo, haremos esto. Tú duermes en la cama y yo hago guardia. Unas horas después te despierto y…"

"Te conozco, Sam. No me vas a despertar." Dean sabía que era muy infantil de su parte tener esta discusión con su hermano. Además, se encontraba tan agotado que a él mismo le sorprendía que tuviera fuerzas para continuar conversando; sin embargo, no quería ser tratado como el enfermo al que se le dan las mayores comodidades. Él era Dean Winchester, podía dormir donde fuera y como fuera. No necesitaba que lo trataran como a un vaso de cristal, ¿o sí?

"Te prometo que te despertaré." Insistió Sam.

"No hagas promesas que no vas a cum… ¡Maldición!" Dean se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y se arrodilló en el piso haciéndose en un ovillo. Sam corrió a su lado.

"Hey, Dean, háblame." Dijo Sam mientras buscaba el rostro de su hermano que éste tenía contra el piso.

"Pastillas." Fue lo único que el mayor de los Winchester atinó a decir. A Sam pareció tomarle un momento recordar dónde estaban y tan pronto lo hizo corrió hacia el auto en busca de éstas. Cuando regresó a la habitación unos segundos después, Dean estaba en el baño vomitando hasta el alma. Sam sólo se acercó a él y puso una mano reconfortante en su hombro esperando a que su hermano terminara.

"¿El dolor sigue igual?" Se atrevió a preguntar cuando pareció que Dean no tenía más que expulsar.

"Sí." Respondió Dean con los ojos cerrados y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Aquí están tus pastillas. Tómalas con sólo un sorbo de agua. Hay que evitar que las vomites."

"Sólo dame un segundo." Dean seguía sentado en el piso con la cabeza inclinada y una mano cubriendo su rostro. Sam no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

_Si pudiera tomar un poco de tu dolor._ Pensó.

Dean extendió la mano y recibió la botella de agua y las pastillas que le alcanzó su hermano. Una vez que se las arregló para pasarlas trató de incorporarse.

"Yo te ayudo." Dijo Sam tomando prácticamente todo el peso de su hermano. Una vez que lo hubo guiado hasta la cama, donde Dean se echó sin protestar, Sam lo cubrió con la manta y se dirigió a apagar la luz. Sabía que la luz empeoraba los dolores de cabeza de su hermano.

"Sam." Dijo Dean aún con los ojos cerrados. "Gracias."

Fue todo lo que dijo y fue todo lo que Sam necesitaba escuchar. Ángeles y Demonios habían tratado de separarlos y enfrentarlos pero no lo habían logrado, y Sam no sabía si reír o llorar al darse cuenta de que tras haber salido victoriosos contra seres tan poderosos podían ser vencidos por un estúpido tumor cerebral.

_Lobo Veloz nos ayudará._ Pensó Sam. _Tiene que hacerlo._

************************

Sam conducía el Impala a gran velocidad mientras su hermano descansaba en el asiento junto a él. Este era un mal día para Dean. Ni siquiera las pastillas lograban calmar los dolores de cabeza y las náuseas habían empeorado. Para Sam era como si Dean hubiera envejecido en una noche. Su rostro estaba pálido y grandes ojeras adornaban sus ojos. Esa imagen sumada a las palabras de Lobo Veloz habían terminado por golpear a Sam hasta el punto de que empezaba a convencerse de que no había esperanza para ellos.

_No puedo hacer nada._ Había dicho el curandero indio al amanecer. _Los espíritus dicen que es su destino y no puedo ir contra el destino._ _Sigan juntos lo que queda de su jornada y esperen el final._

Dean había tenido que detener a Sam que se había lanzado contra Lobo Veloz muy molesto por su respuesta. Éste último se había retirado a su tienda sin decir una palabra más, mientras Dean se llevaba a su furioso hermano hasta el auto.

Sam había subido al asiento del conductor y se había alejado de aquel lugar que le había provocado una de las mayores decepciones de su vida. Pero no había tenido mucho tiempo para estar molesto pues a los pocos minutos se había tenido que detener para auxiliar a su hermano que parecía estar sufriendo una de las mayores crisis hasta el momento.

Tras vomitar y vomitar y vomitar otra vez, el cansancio finalmente había vencido al dolor y Dean se había quedado dormido. Era obvio para Sam que aún en su sueño Dean seguía sufriendo pues veía en su rostro las señales del dolor, pero por lo menos estaba durmiendo un poco y eso le daba tiempo a Sam para pensar en cuál sería su siguiente paso.

_Maldición. No debí prometerle a Dean que no haría ningún pacto o que no atraparía a ninguna parca para evitar que él muriera. Sin el curandero no tengo más opciones._ Sam había repasado en su mente todo el conocimiento de lo sobrenatural que poseía y no había encontrado nada que pudiera salvar la vida de su hermano. Así que había decidido dirigirse al lugar donde solían ir cada vez que necesitaban ayuda. A casa de Bobby Singer.

*****************

Bobby no había oído nada de los Winchester en casi tres meses. Lo último que había sabido era que Sam se había marchado y que Dean lo estaba buscando pero después de eso, Dean había dejado de llamar y ninguno había contestado sus llamadas así que cuando vio el Impala acercándose a su puerta sintió un gran alivio en el corazón. Por supuesto que planeaba darles una buena reprimenda por haberse desparecido sin avisar, pero luego los abrazaría y perdonaría como solía hacerlo.

Cuando el auto se detuvo y ninguno de los hermanos bajó de éste, Bobby empezó a sospechar que algo andaba mal. No sería la primera vez que los Winchester lo buscaban cuando estaban tan heridos que no podían ni sostener una aguja para curarse mutuamente.

Sam bajó finalmente del auto y corrió hacia la otra puerta para ayudar a su hermano a bajar. Eso le dijo a Bobby todo lo que necesitaba saber. Dean estaba herido. Pero cuando Dean pudo bajar del auto Bobby vio que no parecía tener ninguna herida visible. Su rostro estaba pálido y le costaba moverse. ¿Estaría enfermo?

"Hey, Bobby." Saludó Dean alejándose de su hermano que había tenía una mano protectora en su brazo todo el tiempo.

"Luces más muerte que vivo, muchacho."

"Me siento más muerto que vivo." Respondió Dean sonriendo.

"Pues será mejor que pasen y me cuenten todo." Dijo finalmente Bobby invitándolos a entrar. Aún no le habían contado nada pero el viejo cazador había visto en la mirada de Sam que fuera lo que fuera se trataba de algo grave.

***************

"¡No te atrevas, Sam! ¡Matarías a tu hermano del dolor y la culpa!"

Bobby y Sam estaban discutiendo afuera mientras Dean descansaba en la habitación de huéspedes que solían ocupar los hermanos cuando estaban en casa de su amigo. Los hermanos se habían disculpado con Bobby y le habían contado a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado en esos últimos meses. Finalmente Sam, ya a solas con Bobby, le había confesado que se había quedado sin opciones y que estaba considerando seriamente buscar algo de magia negra que pudiera darle la oportunidad de salvar a Dean. Por supuesto que Bobby se oponía.

"No lo entiendes, Bobby. Es lo único que nos queda." Trataba de razonar Sam

"Yo aún no he investigado. Quizá pueda encontrar algo."

"Bobby, te aseguro que lo he intentado todo…"

"No me subestimes, muchacho. Tengo más años de experiencia que tú y conozco cosas que no podrías siquiera imaginar." Interrumpió Bobby.

"Sé que quieres ayudar pero…"

"Sólo dame tiempo. Tu hermano aún no ha muerto así que no lo entierres aún." San quería creer las palabras de Bobby pero le costaba hacerlo. No quería volver a ilusionarse y que todo fallara una vez más. "Sam. Los quiero como si fueran mis propios hijos, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para salvar a tu hermano. Como te dije. Sólo dame tiempo."

"De acuerdo, Bobby. Esperaré. Pero si Dean empeora…"

"¿Qué vas a hacer Sam? ¿Vender tu alma para salvarlo? ¿No ves que sólo estarías repitiendo la historia?"

"Entonces será mejor que encontremos algo pronto." Y sin decir más, Sam entró a la casa y dejó a su viejo amigo solo, para pensar.

*******************************

Habían pasado dos semanas más sin ningún resultado hasta que Bobby por fin había podido contactar a un amigo que le había contado la historia de un viejo cazador que quizá podría ayudarlos. Por supuesto que Sam había partido inmediatamente en su búsqueda dejando a Bobby al cuidado de su hermano.

Dean ya no podía quedarse solo. El tumor parecía seguir creciendo y ahora no sólo los dolores de cabeza habían aumentado sino que su visión había empezado a verse afectada. Su campo visual había disminuido y aunque él no lo había querido admitir, Sam se había dado cuenta después de que su hermano se chocara con las sillas o hiciera caer vasos colocados en la mesa que no había podido ver por estar fuera de su campo visual.

Eran las once de la noche y Dean se había quedado dormido frente a la televisión. Las pastillas que tomaba lo tenían dormido la mayor parte del día y Bobby veía como cada vez desaparecía un poco más de aquel joven fuerte que había conocido como Dean Winchester.

_Espero que tu hermano tenga suerte con esta pista._ Pensó Bobby. _Es lo único que nos queda._ Fue en ese preciso momento que sonó el teléfono y Bobby se apresuró a responder. Era Sam.

"¿Está Dean cerca?" Preguntó la voz del menor de los Winchester.

"Está durmiendo. No nos escuchará. Dime que tienes buenas noticias." Preguntó inmediatamente Bobby. Sam no respondió. "¿Sam, sigues ahí?"

"No tengo nada, Bobby." Respondió Sam con voz entrecortada. "El hombre está muerto y no encontré nada que pudiera servirnos." Bobby podía notar que Sam estaba a punto de quebrarse totalmente. Podía imaginarlo conduciendo el Impala con el celular en la mano y luchando por que las lágrimas no empañaran su vista.

"No pierdas la fe, muchacho."

"¿La fe? ¿Qué fe, Bobby? ¿Fe en la bondad del mundo, DEL UNIVERSO? Sólo tengo fe en nosotros mismos y ya ves que no hemos podido lograr nada." No había duda. Sam estaba llorando de rabia y frustración y a Bobby le preocupaba lo que fuera capaz de hacer.

"De acuerdo. Escúchame, Sam. Ven para acá inmediatamente. No te detengas. Cuando llegues hablaremos." Bobby estaba preocupado de que Sam cometiera alguna locura y lo quería en casa lo más pronto posible. Sam no respondía y eso aumentaba la preocupación del viejo cazador. "Sam, ¿escuchaste? Ven directamente para acá. ¿Cuánto tardarás? Sam. ¡Sam!"

"Estoy… estoy a medio día de camino. Pensaba detenerme en un motel…"

"¿Estás muy cansado? Preferiría que vinieras sin detenerte." Bobby no quería que Sam tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de pensar en tonterías.

"No lo sé…"

"¡Trae tu trasero para acá inmediatamente!" Esta vez Bobby no dejaba lugar a dudas de que hablaba en serio.

"De acuerdo." Contestó tristemente Sam.

"Sam." Dijo Bobby antes de que éste colgara. "No bromeaba cuando te pedí que no perdieras la fe. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo."

Bobby colgó el teléfono y suspiró preocupado. Si iba a animar a Sam necesitaba animarse a sí mismo primeramente. Cuando volteó a ver a Dean se sorprendió de ver a éste sentado en el sillón observándolo. Había escuchado todo.

"Necesito pedirte algo, Bobby." Empezó Dean. "Necesito que cuides de Sam cuando yo no esté."

"Dean…"

"No, Bobby, déjame terminar. Tú has sido como un padre para nosotros y sé que ni siquiera es necesario que te pida que lo sigas siendo pero, es que Sam puede ser exasperante cuando quiere serlo. Sólo, quiero estar seguro de que puedo contar contigo para quitar locas ideas de su cabeza y ayudarlo a aceptar mi muerte." A Bobby no le sorprendía que la mayor preocupación de Dean en esos últimos días fuera la salud emocional de su hermano.

"Cuenta conmigo." Prometió Bobby. "Pero no todo está dicho aún, muchacho. Aún podemos ganar esta guerra."

"¿Ganar? ¿Es que acaso no me ves? He tratado de luchar, créeme que lo he hecho, pero siento que cada día lo único que obtengo son derrotas. Me he convertido en un inválido que ni siquiera puede valerse por sí mismo y puedo ver en sus ojos que les estoy fallando."

"No se te ocurra decir eso. Tú nunca nos has fallado. Siempre has dado más de lo que se esperaba y no podríamos estar más orgullosos."

Bobby conocía bien el punto débil de Dean. Su baja autoestima. Ese muchacho era el único ser humano que después de salvar al mundo se sentiría culpable por haberse tardado tanto en hacerlo.

"He estado pensando." Continuó Dean casi en un susurro. "Me pregunto qué me espera más allá. ¿Volveré a ver a mis viejos amigos del infierno?"

"Dean."

"No, Bobby, es en serio. Sé que mi vida no ha sido la de un santo así que quizá después de todo es el infierno lo que merezco."

"Tienes que estar bromeando. No sé qué te metió en la cabeza tu padre, Dean, pero en tu vida lo único que has hecho es ayudar a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio ni ganar nada. Eres la persona más desinteresada que conozco y si hay algo que mereces es el cielo."

"Los ángeles y yo no quedamos en muy buenos términos, Bobby. No creo ser bienvenido allá arriba."

Bobby iba a responder cuando Dean se llevó la mano al pecho como si le costara respirar.

"¿Qué sientes?" Preguntó Bobby sentándose a su lado. Dean empezaba a respirar con dificultad.

"No. No otra vez." Decía Dean en voz baja.

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué es?" Aunque no quería demostrarlo, lo cierto es que Bobby estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. Dean no tuvo tiempo siquiera de responder porque su cuerpo lo hizo por él cuando empezó a convulsionar.

*******************

Quince minutos después Bobby y Dean estaban sentados en el piso junto al sillón donde habían estado sentados momentos antes. Bobby tenía sus brazos alrededor de Dean y éste finalmente parecía haberse estabilizado. Ninguno de los dos decía una palabra. Ambos necesitaban tiempo para reponerse. Fue Dean quien finalmente rompió el silencio.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso." Dijo con voz tan suave que a Bobby le costó escucharla.

"No tienes de qué disculparte."

"A veces sólo quisiera que todo terminara de una vez." Continuó Dean más como si hablara consigo mismo que con Bobby. "Estoy cansado… Sam no me dejará rendirme… No puedo decepcionarlo… Pero… Sólo… No puedo más… Sólo esta vez… Por una vez…"

Bobby entendió que Dean no era totalmente consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. Sentía que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de su joven amigo pero no podía hacer nada para evitar escuchar lo que éste decía.

"Descansa ahora, muchacho." Fue lo que atinó a decir Bobby. "Puedes descansar. Yo cuidaré de ti."

"Pero tú estás lejos. Y eso también es mi culpa… Y lo siento tanto…"

_Cree que soy John. _Pensó Bobby. _Cree que soy su padre._

"Lo siento… te fallé como siempre te fallo. No podré seguir cuidando a Sammy…"

"No tienes que cuidar más de él, Dean. Yo lo haré. Cuidaré de él y cuidaré de ti." Bobby abrazó al joven aún más fuerte. Le rompía el corazón verlo así. "Sssshhhh. Descansa, muchacho. Descansa. Descansa." Bobby siguió repitiendo lo mismo hasta que sintió que Dean se relajaba y se rendía al sueño. Aún así siguió repitiendo. "Descansa, Dean. Yo cuidaré de ti. Descansa. Descansa."

************************

Bobby no había podido dormir. Temía que Dean tuviera otro ataque. Por suerte habían pasado ya tres horas y no había ninguna novedad. Ahora el viejo cazador estaba en el patio trasero con un libro en las manos y una tiza en la otra con la que había trazado algunos símbolos en el piso.

"¡Él lo dio todo cuando lo necesitaron!" Gritó Bobby al viento. "Ya es hora de que le den las gracias." Y tras decir esas palabras empezó a leer del libro que tenía en la mano unas palabras en latín. Cuando terminó un gran viento lo rodeó y al disiparse apareció frente a él una figura conocida.

"Te arriesgaste mucho al invocarme, Robert Singer. Pudiste haber muerto." Dijo el extraño visitante.

"Y moriría con gusto si eso salva a Dean." Respondió desafiante Bobby.

"¿Esperas que yo lo salve?" Preguntó el visitante.

"Lo vas a salvar, aunque tenga que obligarte a hacerlo." Contestó Bobby.

"¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?" Sólo había curiosidad en esa pregunta.

"Resulta que descubrí la forma de capturar a un ángel, Castiel. Y si tengo que hacer uso de ese conocimiento no dudes de que lo haré, aunque me gane la ira divina."

El ángel vio el talismán en la mano del viejo cazador y dio un paso hacia atrás. Nunca había imaginado temerle a un ser humano pero ahora estaba reconsiderando esa creencia. No había duda de que Robert Singer amaba mucho a esos muchachos para arriesgarse a enfrentar a un ángel con tal de salvarlos.

"Dean te espera adentro. ¿Irás o tendré que obligarte?" Preguntó Bobby.

Castiel lo pensó y momento y finalmente respondió.

"Iré."

**********

_**Bueno, no había planeado tener a Bobby en esta historia pero creo que si Dean está en sus últimos días Bobby merece la oportunidad de despedirse, o tratar de ayudar. Veremos qué pasa con Castiel en el próximo capítulo. ¿Ayudará a Dean? ¿Lo salvará? Déjenme sus comentarios, porfis.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bueno, gracias especiales a Saraackles, Schmetterling1218, Sandra y j3sS por sus comentarios. Sólo quiero decirles que si son fans de Castiel y no les gusta mucho su actuación en este capítulo, no se preocupes. A mí me gusta mucho Castiel y creo que a veces se porta como un adorable angelito y otras veces dan ganas de estrangularlo, je je, en este capítulo quizá algunos sientan alguna de esas dos cosas. Además, según mis cálculos este es el penúltimo capítulo así que esta historia ya está llegando a su fin. Disfruten el capítulo y luego me cuentan qué tal les pareció :)**_

******************

_El ángel vio el talismán en la mano del viejo cazador y dio un paso hacia atrás. Nunca había imaginado temerle a un ser humano pero ahora estaba reconsiderando esa creencia. No había duda de que Robert Singer amaba mucho a esos muchachos para arriesgarse a enfrentar a un ángel con tal de salvarlos._

"_Dean te espera adentro. ¿Irás o tendré que obligarte?" Preguntó Bobby._

_Castiel lo pensó y momento y finalmente respondió._

"_Iré."_

*******************

Sin duda lo último que Dean esperaba ver al despertar era a Castiel observándolo curiosamente a corta distancia.

"¿Pero qué dia…"

"Volvemos a vernos, Dean." Interrumpió Castiel.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Dean incorporándose rápidamente. El movimiento lanzó una fuerte descarga de dolor que lo obligó a quedarse sentado y quieto.

"Tu amigo me invocó. Parece muy preocupado por tu salud."

"No me digas." Contestó Dean sarcásticamente. "¿Desde cuándo te presentas cuando alguien te llama?" Recordaba haber llamado a Castiel más de una vez durante el primer mes de su enfermedad pero éste nunca había acudido a su llamado.

"Digamos que tu amigo puede ser bastante persuasivo."

"Entonces, ¿qué viniste a hacer aquí? ¿Vas a agitar tu varita mágica y vas a curarme o qué?" Aunque trataba de no mostrarse ansioso, Dean sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho porque si Castiel se había tomado la molestia de venir a verlo quizá sería porque iba a salvarlo. ¿O sólo empeoraría las cosas? La emoción de Dean se convirtió en miedo. Pensándolo bien, no podía estar seguro de las intenciones del ángel.

"La última vez que nos vimos juraste matarme." Dijo Castiel impasible.

"Sabes muy bien que no puedo matarte." Se defendió Dean. "No creí que te ofendieras tan fácilmente. Y tienes que admitir que tenía motivos para decir lo que dije. Por tu culpa casi nos matan a Sam y a mí."

Castiel pareció meditar un momento. Recordando ese día, es posible que Dean tuviera razón.

****************

"_¡Dean, salgamos de aquí!" Gritó Sam tomando del brazo a su hermano. Habían logrado atrapar a Lucifer en la vieja iglesia pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que éste se soltara._

"_No. Debemos esperar a los ángeles. Castiel fue por ellos." Respondió Dean sin moverse ni un milímetro._

"_Dean, si no salimos de aquí inmediatamente moriremos." Insistió Sam._

"_Y si nos vamos ahora el maldito volverá a soltarse y no creo que podamos volver a atraparlo." Dean estaba decidido a quedarse y si él se quedaba Sam también lo haría. En ese momento apareció Castiel. "Ya era hora." Dijo Dean aliviado. "¿Dónde están los refuerzos?"_

"_No vendrán." Respondió Castiel._

"_¿Cómo que no vendrán?" Gritó Sam molesto._

"_No creí que pudieran atraparlo." Era raro ver en Castiel una expresión de culpa, y esa era la mirada que les estaba dando. "Zacariah movilizó a todos hacia la zona cero. Estaban seguros de atraer a Lucifer hacia allá."_

"_¡Pero te dije que vendría hacia nosotros! ¡Prometiste confiar en mí!" Dean sonaba muy molesto._

"_¿Qué esperabas, Dean? Tenía que elegir entre ti y mis hermanos. Elegí a mis hermanos." Sin duda el ángel había desarrollado en los últimos meses más emociones que por momentos lo hacían parecer humano._

"_¡Y ahora estamos fregados porque Lucifer está en esta iglesia y no vamos a poder detenerlo mucho tiempo más!" Gritó Dean._

"_¿Por qué no vas ahora por ellos?" Preguntó Sam._

"_No vendrán." Respondió Castiel._

"_¿Por qué?" Continuó Sam._

"_Ellos. Les tendieron una trampa. Los enviaron aquí sabiendo que Lucifer vendría y los mataría. Nunca creyeron que ustedes fueran en verdad capaces de atraparlo." Confesó Castiel finalmente._

"_¿Y tú lo supiste todo este tiempo?" La voz de Dean sonaba peligrosa. "¿Nos traicionaste?" Esta vez había más dolor que cólera en su voz._

"_Sólo lo supe hace unas horas."_

"_¿Horas? ¡Estamos aquí desde hace una hora, pudiste advertirnos!" Continuó reclamando Dean._

"_No entiendo por qué querían que Dean muriera. Entiendo que quieran verme muerto a mí pero ¿no se supone que Dean es el único que puede detener a Lucifer?" Preguntó Sam confundido._

"_Los ángeles ya no están tan seguros de que Dean sea el elegido." Contestó Castiel._

"_Y ahora quieren deshacerse de mí. Después de todo lo que hice así es como me pagan." Dean miró a Castiel a los ojos. "Así es como me pagas." Agregó._

"_Aún tengo fe en ti." Dijo Castiel tras una pausa. "Por eso vine. Aún creo que puedes vencerlo."_

"_¿Y qué sugieres, que entre ahí y lo mate con mi mirada?" Preguntó Dean con sarcasmo._

"_No. Con esto." Castiel sacó la única arma que podía matar a un ángel y se la entregó a Dean. Las puertas de la iglesia empezaban a ceder. No les quedaba mucho tiempo más._

"_Es tu decisión, Dean. Sabes que te seguiré a donde vayas." Dijo Sam._

"_Entonces. Creo que es hora de cumplir una profecía."_

_Dean abrió la puerta de la iglesia y ambos hermanos entraron desafiantes seguidos por el ángel. Sabían que iban a morir pero no lo harían sin dar una buena pelea._

*************

Castiel recordaba que la lucha había sido encarnizada pero finalmente ambos Winchester habían logrado acabar con Lucifer y la guerra había terminado. Ensangrentados y cansados los hermanos finalmente habían tenido tiempo de arreglar cuentas con Castiel.

En opinión de Sam, éste merecía su perdón pues había peleado junto a ellos y los había ayudado a vencer. Pero a Dean le dolía demasiado su traición. Por eso, cuando todo había terminado, Dean lo había mirado a los ojos y le había dicho. _Ve a contarle a tus hermanitos que acabamos con el maldito. Pero que sepan que no lo hicimos por ellos porque poco me importa si viven o mueren. Lo hicimos por las personas que viven en este planeta que tanto desprecian. Y en cuanto a ti. No vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino porque juro que encontraré la forma de matarte y no dudaré en hacerlo._

El ángel había desaparecido y no habían sabido nada más de él desde entonces. Dean lo había llamado un par de veces sin saber muy bien cómo sería ese reencuentro pero el ángel no había aparecido y Dean no podía culparlo. Él mismo lo había alejado.

"Te debo una disculpa." Dijo Castiel. "Y un agradecimiento."

Dean se quedó en silencio esperando la disculpa y el agradecimiento pero Castiel no dijo más.

"Supongo que esa fue la disculpa y el agradecimiento." Dijo Dean finalmente.

"Y te debo una disculpa más." Añadió Castiel con mirada de culpa. "Porque vas a morir y no puedo evitarlo."

"Dicen que es mi destino." Dijo Dean en voz baja.

"No lo habría sido si hubieras matado a tu hermano. Sabías que las consecuencias de la desobediencia serían fatales y ahora las estás enfrentando."

"Espera, espera un momento. ¿Me estás diciendo que este tumor cerebral es mi castigo por no haber matado a mi hermano?" Preguntó Dean incrédulo.

"Así es." Confirmó Castiel.

"Tienes que estar bromeando. ¡¿Salvé sus inútiles traseros y me dan un tumor cerebral de recompensa?!" Dean no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Por alguna razón le era más fácil aceptar su enfermedad como consecuencia de la mala suerte y no como un castigo impartido por los ángeles.

"Desobedeciste." A Castiel parecía parecerle muy lógico lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Salvé a mi hermano, maldición, y si pudiera retroceder el tiempo volvería a hacerlo! ¿Qué no lo ves? Si no hubiera sido por Sam no habríamos podido contra Lucifer. Somos un equipo…"

"Desobedeciste." Repitió Castiel. Dean iba a responder pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil tratar de razonar con el ángel.

"¿Por qué viniste, Castiel?"

"A pesar de todo, creo poder ayudarte. Puedo convencer a mis hermanos de darte otra oportunidad para terminar lo que habías empezado."

"Te refieres a ¿matar a Sam?" Las palabras salieron con dificultad de labios de Dean. Todo esto tenía que ser una pesadilla.

"Si lo haces ahora podrás salvarte. No serás castigado."

"Lárgate de acá." Interrumpió Dean sin dudarlo. "No voy a matar a mi hermano. No puedo creer que siquiera lo insinúes. ¡Ustedes le deben a Sam tanto como a mí y si se atreven a ponerle un solo dedo encima…"

"Nadie irá tras Sam. Pero es la única oportunidad que tienes de salvarte."

"Como ya dije. Lárgate de aquí. No lo voy a hacer."

"¿No te importa morir?" A Castiel aún le causaba gran curiosidad observar a este ser humano y su inexplicable lealtad. "No puedo asegurarte que lo que te espera después de la muerte sea agradable." Añadió el ángel.

"La respuesta sigue siendo NO."

"¿Aunque vuelvas al infierno?" Insistió Castiel.

"Aún así."

Ni bien las palabras salieron de los labios de Dean y el ángel desapareció dejando al joven cazador solo con sus pensamientos.

************

"¡Ese hijo de perra me va a escuchar!" Decía Bobby furioso mientras daba vueltas en su "estudio", si así se le podía llamar a la habitación donde la mayor cantidad de libros se encontraban.

Sam había llegado finalmente y les había dado los detalles de su vana búsqueda mientras que Dean y Bobby le contaban a su vez lo que había pasado con Castiel. Dean había obviado la parte donde el ángel le ofrecía la oportunidad de salvarse si mataba a Sam y se había limitado a decir que Castiel había sido muy claro diciendo que no podía hacer nada para librarlo de la muerte. Tampoco había mencionado que este tumor había sido otorgado como castigo por su desobediencia. No tenía caso hacer sentir a Sam más culpable de lo que ya se sentía.

"¿Estás seguro que con ese talismán se puede atrapar a un ángel así como a una parca?" Preguntó Sam curioso a Bobby.

"Nunca lo he probado pero los textos que he encontrado son lo suficientemente antiguos como para darles credibilidad. Y como ya dije. El bastardo pareció tomarme en serio una vez que le mostré el talismán así que supongo que sí puede atraparlo." Respondió Bobby.

"Entonces usémoslo." Dijo Sam sin dudarlo.

"No. No lo harán." Dean sonaba decidido y hasta un poco amenazador. A Sam le recordaba aquel día cuando el trato de Dean estaba a punto de cumplirse y habían tenido más o menos la misma discusión en casa de Bobby. Esta vez sin embargo el enemigo no era un demonio sino un tumor, y ¿cómo puedes luchar contra un tumor si la medicina te ha desahuciado?

"Sam tiene razón, Dean. Es lo único que tenemos."

"No voy a permitir que arriesguen sus vidas atrapando a un ángel. ¿Creen que sus _hermanitos_ no vendrán por él?"

"Para entonces ya lo habremos obligado a curarte." Insistió Sam.

"¿Y cómo lo vas a obligar? ¿Vas a torturarlo hasta que cumpla tus órdenes? Ese talismán sólo puede atraparlo pero no puedo forzarlo a hacer nada y estoy seguro de que Castiel no se va a arriesgar a _desobedecer_ órdenes sólo porque lo amenaces con matarlo del aburrimiento." Sam no sabía qué responder. Su hermano tenía razón. No ganaban nada atrapando a un ángel. Necesitarían algo más _convincente_.

"No me importa lo que digas, muchacho. Tengo derecho a intentar todo lo que esté en mi mano para salvarte." Afirmó Bobby.

"No, Bobby. No tienes ese derecho, no puedes…"

"¡Maldición, claro que lo tengo! ¡No en vano te cuidé cuando tenías varicela asustado de que la fiebre tan alta que tenías te fuera a matar! ¡No en vano te salvé el trasero en más de una ocasión cuando tu padre estaba tan ocupado persiguiendo al demonio que no podía ir en tu ayuda! ¡No en vano pasé noches sin dormir preguntándome qué te estaría pasando en el infierno y buscando alguna forma de salvarte! Nunca tuve hijos, Dean Winchester, pero en mi corazón ustedes son mis hijos y ¡desgraciado de mí si permito que vuelvan a morir estando bajo mi cuidado!"

El viejo y rudo cazador tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras les gritaba a los muchachos y estos pudieron ver cuánto en verdad los amaba Bobby Singer. Ninguno de los dos había considerado cuánto le afectaba a él haberlos visto morir a ambos y tener que aceptar la muerte de Dean era demasiado para el corazón de su viejo amigo.

"Lo siento, Bobby." Respondió Dean lentamente. "Lamento haberte traído tantos dolores de cabeza y…"

"Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora, muchacho. Eso es lo que la familia hace. Ustedes son familia y no me quejo por ningún momento que haya pasado con ustedes. Pero ya basta de hacerme a un lado en los momentos difíciles como si no fueran de mi incumbencia." Interrumpió Bobby.

"No puedo dejar que atrapes a Castiel. Sería en vano y sólo te ganarías problemas. Ni tú ni Sam, ninguno de los dos. Simplemente no es una opción. Tienen que prometerlo."

Sam y Bobby se miraron sin decir palabra y finalmente cedieron ante la petición de Dean. Sam salió molesto de la habitación. Aunque también estaba convencido de que Castiel no sería de ninguna ayuda le molestaba que su hermano los obligara a hacer promesa tras promesa haciendo cada vez más difícil su trabajo de salvarlo.

"Necesita tiempo." Dijo Bobby ante la intempestiva salida de Sam.

"Y tú necesitas descansar. ¿Dormiste algo anoche?" Dean no recordaba bien la noche anterior pero le parecía tener algunos recuerdos de estar delirando en los brazos de Bobby. _Espero que haya sido mi imaginación._ Pensó Dean, pero imaginación o no, estaba seguro de que su amigo había estado a su lado todo el tiempo. "No te caería mal una siesta." Continuó Dean. "Pero no sueñes con angelitos, no creo que Castiel esté de buen humor después de tu último encuentro con él."

"Tú también duerme, muchacho. Te ves terrible." Dijo Bobby sonriendo.

"Siempre tan dulce, Bobby. Eres el mejor cuando se trata de levantarle el ánimo a uno."

Y sin más, ambos se fueron a tener una siesta. Bobby porque no había dormido en toda la noche y Dean porque sentía que si no se echaba pronto terminaría en el suelo.

***********

Bobby Singer conducía a medianoche por un camino terroso a gran velocidad. ¿A dónde se dirigía? Sólo él lo sabía. Se había escabullido sin que Sam ni Dean lo notaran. Los pobres muchachos estaban tan cansados que no habían sentido su salida y él había aprovechado para llevar adelante su última movida. Era más como un manotazo de ahogado. Algo que nunca antes había considerado hacer y ahora se sorprendía a sí mismo por la decisión que había tomado.

"Hora del show." Se dijo Bobby deteniéndose. Se bajó del camión y caminó unos pasos hasta colocarse en el centro de la encrucijada. Sacando una pequeña lata del bolsillo de su casaca se agachó para empezar a hacer un hoyo en la tierra. Ya iba a colocar la caja cuando el sonido de otro auto lo sobresaltó. Esa zona era muy poco transitada. ¿Quién podría estarse acercando? Unos segundos después distinguió que el auto que ya se estacionaba junto al suyo era el Impala y Dean lo estaba manejando.

"Tienes que estar bromeando." Gritó Dean bajando de su auto y tirando la puerta. Sin duda debía estar enfadado para tratar así a su bebé.

"¿Sólo tú puedes vender tu alma para salvar a quien amas" Preguntó Bobby en el mismo tono de voz.

"Creí que habíamos aprendido algo después de todo lo que vivimos." Esta vez a Bobby le costó escuchar la voz de Dean. El joven lucía cansado y hasta derrotado.

"Los padres no deberían enterrar a sus hijos, muchacho. Yo debería morir primero."

Dean se colocó frente a Bobby buscando su mirada.

"Haz hecho incluso más de lo que un padre haría, Bobby. Sabes que no soy del tipo sentimental y quizá por eso nunca te he dicho esto con todas sus letras pero… yo…" Dean batallaba con las palabras. Sin duda el medicamente que tomaba había bajado sus defensas. _Debería demandar a esos laboratorios, ¿qué le meten a esas pastillas? ¿Polvos cursis para hacerte decir lo que siente? Bueno, ni modo, Bobby merece escucharlo aunque sea sólo una vez. Después de todo, ya no me queda mucho tiempo._ "Te quiero, Bobby."· Soltó Dean tan rápido que costó entenderle y luego se limpió la garganta incómodo. "Eso es lo que quería decirte y no quiero que vayas al infierno por mí. No lo mereces y no podría vivir sabiendo dónde estás. Prefiero morir sabiendo que estás aquí cuidando de Sammy y salvado el trasero de otros tantos cazadores."

Dean se quedó mirando a Bobby esperando alguna respuesta, alguna palabra, algo que rompiera el silencio incómodo que se había creado. Lo que pasó luego lo sorprendió pero no podría haberlo alegrado más. Bobby soltó una lágrima y lo abrazó mientras decía.

"Maldición, muchacho. La mayor parte del tiempo eres el más difícil de hacer admitir sus sentimientos, pero cuando quieres puedes conmover a las piedras."

El abrazo duró unos segundos y finalmente ambos hombres se separaron limpiándose las gargantas pretendiendo que nada había pasado.

"Tienes que agradecerme que te detuve antes de que enterraras la caja." Empezó Dean. "El demonio de ojos rojos te habría bajado la moral al no aceptar tu alma."

"¿Por qué no la aceptaría?" Preguntó Bobby intrigado.

"¿Para qué darte diez años si te deben quedar menos de cinco?" Terminó Dean riendo.

"No te pases de listo, muchacho. Todavía puedo enseñarte algunos buenos golpes."

"¿Te atreverías a golpear a un moribundo?" Continuó Dean bromeando.

"Hablando de eso. Dame tus llaves. No vas a manejar de regreso." Anunció Bobby extendiendo la mano.

Dean iba a replicar pero esta vez el sentido común pudo más que su obstinación. Estaba andando con energía prestada y la adrenalina y el miedo eran lo que le habían dado la fuerza para seguir a Bobby. Ya sospechaba él que algo malo tramaba su viejo amigo. Pero ahora que el peligro había pasado tenía que admitir que no podría manejar de regreso sin estrellarse en algún lugar del camino.

"Tú ganas, Bobby. Pero sólo por esta vez."

Ambos subieron al carro de Dean y dejaron el camión de Bobby a un lado del camino. Ya vendría él más tarde a recogerlo.

En ese mismo instante, en otra encrucijada no muy lejana, otro auto se detenía y una alta figura se bajaba de éste con una caja en la mano. Alguien más había pensado lo mismo que Bobby.

El joven alto enterró la caja en medio del cruce de caminos y esperó. Un minuto después una joven apareció atrás de él. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos por un segundo y luego volvieron a su verde anterior.

"Sam. Sam. Sam. Esto sí que es tener descaro." Dijo la joven. "Y yo debo estar loca por venir a verte después de que mataste a dos de mis colegas."

"Si creías que te iba a matar, ¿por qué viniste?" Preguntó Sam asqueado de tener que tratar otra vez con un demonio.

"Porque sé que estás lo suficientemente desesperado como para hacer un trato. Y porque soy la única que puede salvar a tu hermano." La demonia parecía relamerse frente Sam y lo rodeaba como un gato que juega con su presa.

"No pareces tenerme miedo. Sabes que podría traicionarte y matarte."

"De hecho, es cierto, puedes hacerlo. Diría que no lo harás porque le juraste a tu hermano hace tiempo que no volverías a usar tus poderes pero, también juraste no hacer tratos con demonios y sin embargo aquí estás, a punto de romper ese juramento." La demonia pareció reconsiderarlo un momento. "Quizá tienes razón. No debería estar aquí. Pero qué se le va a hacer. Tengo debilidad por los Winchester y si obtengo tu alma seré grandemente recompensada."

Ahora era Sam quien parecía reconsiderarlo. Al verlo dudar, la demonia se apresuró a continuar su discurso.

"Entonces, ¿harás por tu hermano lo que él hizo por ti? ¿Le devolverás favor por favor? ¿Vida por vida?"

"¿Qué me ofreces?" Preguntó Sam cansado de los jugueteos de la demonia.

"Te ofrecería un año, como le ofrecieron a él, pero conozco que ustedes son bastante escurridizos. Preferiría no darles la oportunidad de zafarse del trato. Por eso, Sam Winchester, sólo te doy una hora. Cerramos el trato y tienes una hora para despedirte de tu querido Dean y luego serás mío. ¿Qué te parece?"

_Una hora, sólo una hora. No creo que pueda lograr un mejor trato. Ella tiene razón. Si me da un año, diablos, si me da un día podríamos encontrar la forma de librarme del trato._ Estos y mil otros pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Sam, pero lo que terminó por convencerlo fue el recuerdo del rostro de su hermano esa tarde. Lucía tan demacrado y cansado, ya no era el Dean lleno de vitalidad que siempre había conocido. No. Sam salvaría a su hermano aunque éste nunca se lo perdonara.

"De acuerdo. Tenemos un trato." Respondió Sam finalmente.

"Entonces, ya sabes cómo cerrarlo." La demonia sonrió acercándose a Sam para besarlo.

_Confío en ti, Sammy. Sé que harás lo correcto._ La voz de Dean resonaba en los oídos de Sam una y otra vez mientras éste se acercaba para besar a la demonia.

_Confío en ti, Sammy. Sé que harás lo correcto._

_Confío en ti, Sammy. Sé que harás lo correcto._

_Confío en ti, Sammy. Sé que harás lo correcto._

Sus labios ya casi se tocaban. Tan pronto lo hicieran sólo le quedaría una hora antes de ir al infierno. Sam sentía una fuerte opresión en el corazón. Sentía que estaba traicionando a su hermano.

_Confío en ti, Sammy. Sé que harás lo correcto._

Un centímetro, medio centímetro, podía sentir la respiración de la muchacha, sus labios se iban a encontrar. Tres. Dos. Uno.

**************

_**Como dije al principio, este ha sido el penúltimo capítulo así que el próximo será el último. Ya sé que quizá quieren matarme por dejarlos en tal suspenso pero no lo pude evitar (risa malévola). Bueno, ya será hasta la próxima semana para conocer el final de este fic. Muchas gracias por su apoyo e ideas, y porfis porfis, escriban un review, siempre es bueno oír de ustedes :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Gracias especiales a sandra, j3sS, Esciam y Saraackles por sus reviews. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Tengo que hacer una advertencia. Nunca he estado en el Estados Unidos así que no sé muy bien cuánto se demora alguien en auto en ir de un lugar a otro así que perdonen cualquier inconsistencia al respecto. Así también, perdonen cualquier burrada relacionada con la geografía en ese país porque como ya dije, nunca he estado ahí y aunque investigo en Google lo más que puedo aún así no puedo estar segura de nada :)**_

_**Ya saben, esta historia es ficción y los personajes no me pertenecen. Disfruten el capítulo y no olviden dejar un review!**_

*******************************************************

_Sus labios ya casi se tocaban. Tan pronto lo hicieran sólo le quedaría una hora antes de ir al infierno. Sam sentía una fuerte opresión en el corazón. Sentía que estaba traicionando a su hermano._

Confío en ti, Sammy. Sé que harás lo correcto.

_Un centímetro, medio centímetro, podía sentir la respiración de la muchacha, sus labios se iban a encontrar. Tres. Dos. Uno._

***************

_Confío en ti, Sammy. Sé que harás lo correcto._

_Y es lo que haré._ Pensó Sam dando un paso hacia atrás y dejando a la demonia fuera de balance.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Gritó enojada. "¿No ibas a salvar a tu hermano? ¿O es que el pequeño Sammy tiene miedo?" Agregó en tono burlón.

"No haré tratos contigo." Dijo Sam dándose la vuelta para regresar a su auto.

"Qué poco hombre." Dijo con desprecio la demonia siguiéndolo. "No eres capaz de dar tu vida por tu hermano." Ella sabía que debía convencerlo de hacer el trato, si lo lograba sería como realizar la mejor venta de tu vida. "Eres un traidor. Cuando Dean más te necesita le das la espalda." Soltó como una serpiente que dispara veneno. Esto provocó una reacción en Sam quien se detuvo y dio la vuelta para encararla.

"Oh, no, no es traición lo que estoy haciendo. He traicionado a mi hermano más de una vez así que sé de lo que estoy hablando. Cada vez que me dejaba _convencer, manipular_ por uno de tu clase para hacer lo que querían, traicionaba a Dean y a todo lo que él me había enseñado. Pero no más. Hasta aquí llegó el poder que ustedes tenían sobre mí. Son como los bravucones que te llaman _gallina_ para obligarte a pelear ¡y al final se necesita más valor para decir NO!" Sam despedía fuego por los ojos. Ahora más que nunca veía con claridad el juego de los demonios y cómo él había sido una pieza más que ellos movían a su antojo.

"Ruby tenía razón. Eres un mendigo sentado en un banco de oro. Tanto poder desperdiciado. Es una pena. Y la oportunidad que te estoy dando. La vas a dejar pasar. Que te quede bien claro que no volveré a acudir a tu llamado. Es ahora o nunca."

Por un instante a Sam le pareció ver a Ruby sonriendo mientras le _insinuaba_ lo que tenía que hacer.

"Es curioso que menciones a Ruby." Contestó Sam. "¿Es que no sabes cómo terminó?"

"Murió en una batalla." Respondió la demonia.

"¿Esa es la historia que te contaron?" Ahora era el turno de Sam de jugar con la mente de ella. "Ruby regresó poco después de que la mandara al infierno. Dijo que quería enmendar las cosas y me ofreció un trato. Podría escoger cualquier ciudad en el mundo que los demonios no tocarían. Dean, yo y hasta Bobby podríamos vivir el resto de nuestras vidas en ese pequeño paraíso que quedaría libre de la contaminación de Lucifer y sus tropas. Lo único que tenía que hacer era quitarme del camino y convencer a Dean de hacerlo. Tan sencillo como eso." Sam hizo una pausa para acentuar sus palabras. "¿Sabes qué le respondí a Ruby?" Preguntó con una sonrisa que le heló la sangre a la demonia. "De hecho, no le respondí nada. Sólo la maté." Continuó Sam como si tratara de lo más natural del mundo.

"¡Tu hermano morirá si no haces un trato conmigo!" Gritó la demonia entre asustada y enojada. Sabía lo que podía hacer Sam Winchester y no quería arriesgarse a terminar como Ruby.

Sam se quedó callado un momento. Sentía que su corazón se partía. Era cierto. Dean moriría y no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Pero si moría, lo haría sabiendo que no se había equivocado al confiar en Sam. Sam haría lo correcto y juraría seguir haciéndolo en su memoria hasta el final.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y determinación Sam se acercó a la demonia y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ésta sonrió creyendo que iba a besarla pero al ver el cuchillo en la mano del joven cazador quiso librarse de él. Demasiado tarde. Sam le clavó el cuchillo en el vientre mientras le decía.

"No volveré a hacer tratos con demonios. Y juro que dedicaré el resto de mi vida a acabar con ustedes." Sam torció el cuchillo aún más terminando así con la vida de la demonia.

*****************************************

Habían pasado tres semanas y ninguno de los cazadores había podido encontrar una forma de salvar a Dean. Éste había puesto todo de su parte para mostrarse fuerte frente a ellos pero hay cosas que ni siquiera con la mayor voluntad puedes cambiar. Poco a poco Dean se había ido consumiendo frente a sus ojos y ahora se encontraba a cama todo el tiempo. Sólo se levantaba para ir al baño y asearse. Sam siempre daba vueltas afuera del baño cuando Dean estaba ahí solo. Temía que su hermano se cayera y se golpeara o que tuviera otro ataque pero Dean no le permitía entrar. _Déjame conservar un poco de dignidad._ Le había la última vez había amenazado con entrar a la fuerza para ayudarlo a bañarse. Así que Sam se limitaba a dar vueltas afuera esperando cualquier llamada de auxilio de su terco hermano mayor.

Era un domingo de tarde y los tres cazadores estaban jugando poker. Dean estaba echado en su cama con varias almohadas que le permitían estar sentado mientras Bobby estaba sentado a los pies de la cama y Sam se había acomodado al costado de su hermano. La palidez del rostro de Dean acentuaba las pecas de su rostro y sus manos temblaban ligeramente pero parecía haber un acuerdo entre los amigos de no mencionar esos detalles y tratar de mantener una actitud optimista.

"Dos Pares" Dijo Dean mostrando sus cartas.

"Bueno, ya es la tercera ronda que ganas." Contestó Sam tirando sus cartas.

"¿Seguros que no me están dejando ganar?" Preguntó Dean débilmente.

"No te he dejado ganar una sola mano de póker desde que tenías diez años, Dean." Contestó Bobby con honestidad.

"Entonces deberían sentirse muy avergonzados. ¿Perder tres rondas seguidas con un moribundo?" Dijo Dean sonriendo, pero a Sam y Bobby no pareció gustarles la broma.

"No digas eso, Dean." Dijo Sam tristemente.

"Vamos, hombre. No seas tan sensible." Se defendió Dean. "Además, creo que ya es tiempo de hablar sobre algunos _arreglos._ Ya saben. Hora del testamento y todo eso."

"Dean." Trato de interrumpir Sam, pero su hermano continuó sin hacerle caso.

"Obviamente me inclino por la cremación. Claro que hay un lugar especial donde quisiera que esparzan mis cenizas…"

"Nadie va a esparcir las cenizas de nadie ¿escuchaste?" Sam mismo había pensado mucho en el final y cómo lo enfrentarían pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy diferente era hablar de ello en voz alta.

"Sam, sé que es difícil pero..."

"Encontré a un monje tibetano que quizá pueda ayudar." Soltó Bobby repentinamente interrumpiendo a Dean. "Hoy en la mañana recibí una llamada de un viejo conocido y creo que es posible que este hombre pueda salvar a Dean."

"Y yo creo que va a ser la misma historia que con el curandero indio. Por favor, Bobby. No importa si se trata de un indio, un tibetano, un japonés o un celta, nadie es más poderoso que un ángel." Dean hablaba apresuradamente tratando de terminar su discurso sin tener que detenerse a tomar aire. No quería parecer débil.

"¿Nadie es más poderoso que un ángel? ¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Sam poniéndose de pie.

"Lo que quiero decir es que si Castiel no pudo salvarme nadie más lo hará." Contestó Dean viéndose en problemas. Sam sólo le dio una mirada sospechosa y decidió no seguir adelante con la indagación. Ya lo haría cuando estuvieran solos.

"No perdemos nada buscando a este hombre." Continuó Bobby. "Pensaba salir hoy mismo y con buena velocidad podría llegar mañana a esta misma hora."

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Dean mostrando un poco más de interés.

"Arizona"

"Quizá no es tan mala idea ir para allá." Añadió Dean pensativo.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Sam intrigado por el repentino interés de su hermano.

"Podemos ir también nosotros. Bobby seguiría su camino y nosotros nos quedaríamos a visitar el Gran Cañón. Sabes que siempre he querido ir ahí."

"No sé si sea buena idea que hagas ese viaje, Dean." Sam estaba preocupado por la salud de su hermano y si le era tan difícil salir de la cama no quería ni imaginar lo duro que sería un viaje tan largo en estos momentos.

"Creo que deberían ir." Interrumpió Bobby. "Si este hombre puede ayudarnos ustedes nos ahorrarían tiempo acercándose." La mirada que Bobby le dio a Sam lo decía todo. _No sé si tendremos suficiente tiempo. Sólo míralo. Su vida pende de un hilo. Podría estar muerto para mañana._ Eso fue suficiente para que Sam tomara una decisión.

"De acuerdo. Iremos."

*****************************************

Tal como Sam había predicho, el viaje era demasiado para su hermano. Habían partido en la noche del día anterior, se habían detenido sólo para comprar donas y café de desayuno y ahora que se acercaba la hora del almuerzo Sam estaba considerando detenerse en un motel y darle tiempo así a Dean para descansar apropiadamente. Una sola mirada a su hermano fue suficiente para que Sam reconsiderara el viaje. _No debí aceptar._ Se repetía, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sólo faltaba un par de horas para llegar al Gran Cañón y Sam empezaba a dudar de que Dean pudiera lograrlo.

"Bobby, vi el anuncio de un pueblo a unos minutos. Dean y yo vamos a detenernos ahí a comer y descansar, tú puedes comer con nosotros o seguir adelante." Dijo Sam por el teléfono.

"Debemos seguir." Dijo Dean sobresaltando a su hermano. Éste había creído que estaba dormido.

"Ok, Bobby." Siguó Sam y colgó el teléfono. "Bobby se detendrá a comer con nosotros." Anunció.

"Luego seguiremos ¿verdad?" Preguntó Dean como un niño ilusionado por llegar pronto al zoológico.

"No hay prisa, Dean. Podemos dormir un par de horas en un motel. He manejado toda la noche y…"

"Falta poco." Insistió Dean entendiendo perfectamente el juego de su hermano. Cada vez que Sam quería algo por el bien de Dean sólo tenía que maquillarlo y hacerlo parecer como si fuera para él mismo. De esa forma Dean nunca se negaría. Esta vez, sin embargo, Dean estaba decidido a seguir adelante. "Puedes manejar un par de horas más."

"Lo discutiremos después del almuerzo." Respondió Sam seguro de poder convencer a su hermano luego de comer.

**************************************

Los tres cazadores se habían detenido en un restaurante familiar en un pequeño pueblo que parecía detenido en el tiempo. Por extraño que parezca, Dean había insistido en comer en el restaurante en vez de pedir para llevar. Sam no entendía esa decisión pues sabía que a su hermano no le gustaba que le mostraran lástima y al entrar a ese restaurante todas las miradas se habían dirigido hacia él y se había notado en el ambiente los murmullos de los comensales que sin duda comentaban sobre el joven forastero que si no hubiera lucido como un muerto viviente habría arrancado los suspiros de todas las mujeres heterosexuales del lugar.

"Pude comunicarme con el monje que les comenté." Empezó Bobby mientras partía su filete. "Está esperando por mí y si me apresuro llegaré ahí al anochecer."

"No olvides llamarnos tan pronto hables con él." Le recordó Sam.

"¿Ustedes se van a quedar aquí?"

"No. Seguiremos." Afirmó Dean mientras jugaba con su comida. No se sentía con ánimos para comer.

"Hay un motel a una cuadra de aquí. Sólo un par de horas y podremos seguir renovados." Sam no quería hacer enfadar a su hermano, sabía que la condición en que estaba era muy delicada y no quería empeorarla al discutir con él, pero tampoco podía negar la palidez de éste y la forma en que respiraba con dificultad. Verlo caminar era un milagro, parecía que se iba a desplomar en cualquier momento y eso estaba acabando con los nervios de Sam. Lo que menos necesitaban en este momento era que Dean cayera muerto antes de poder consultar a este monje que Bobby había conseguido.

"Seguiremos adelante." Dijo Dean aún jugando con su tenedor.

"No, no lo haremos." Contestó Sam firmemente. Le empezaba a molestar tener que discutir con su hermano todo el tiempo sobre sus limitaciones. Le alegraba que Dean demostrara tal fuerza de voluntad pero temía que ésta lo llevara a la muerte.

"Si quieres quedarte, quédate. Yo seguiré." Esta vez aunque la voz de Dean seguía sonando débil su tono era fuerte. Por un momento Sam vio en los ojos de su hermano al Dean Winchester de antaño que reía en la cara de la muerte.

"No esta vez, Dean. Nos quedaremos aquí unas horas y es mi palabra final. Por una vez en tu vida haz lo que yo digo." Sam no quería ser duro con su hermano pero la misma frustración que había estado sintiendo por no poder salvarlo estaba empezando a dominarlo.

"No me trates como a un niño." Susurró Dean molesto pero tratando de no armar una escena. Sam, sin embargo, parecía haber olvidado que se encontraba en un lugar público y se dejó cegar por la impotencia de no ser capaz de convencer a su hermano.

"¡Entonces no te portes como un niño! ¡Si quieres que te trate como un adulto pórtate como tal!" Todas las personas en el restaurante hicieron silencio y se quedaron mirando a los causantes de la discusión, Sam recién entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado y bajó la mirada avergonzado. Ahora era el turno de Dean quien se puso de pie y respondió con la mayor fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía por el momento.

"Aún no estoy muerto, Sam; y hasta donde recuerdo el auto sigue siendo mío así que si quiero continuar; continuaré." Dean se dirigió a la puerta del restaurante mientras todas las miradas lo seguían mientras Sam a su vez se levantaba para alcanzarlo. _Sal con la cabeza en alto._ Pensaba Dean. _Unos cuantos pasos más._ Quizá Dean lo habría logrado si no hubiera sido por el carrito, que un niño que comía en la mesa más cercana a la puerta, había dejado en el piso; o quizá de todas formas no lo habría logrado pues al llegar a la puerta se detuvo en seco para no tropezar con el pequeño auto de juguete, perdió balance, el mundo giró a su alrededor y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en el piso sin fuerzas para levantarse.

Sam había visto a su hermano caminar con dificultad hacia la salida y lo había visto detenerse ante el pequeño obstáculo que se le presentaba, al notar que Dean estaba cayendo había corrido para evitar que golpeara el piso pero había llegado muy tarde y lo único que pudo hacer fue colocarse junto a su hermano y tratar de ayudarlo.

"¡Dean! Dean, ¿estás bien? Mírame, aquí estoy." Decía Sam asustado por la aparente desorientación de su hermano.

"Sácame… de aquí… Sammy." Dijo Dean tan suavemente que Sam prácticamente tuvo que leer sus labios para entenderlo, aunque eso no era necesario. Sam conocía tan bien a su hermano que podía adivinar sus deseos antes de que este los expresara en voz alta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sam ayudó a su hermano a ponerse de pie y poniendo una mano en su cintura lo llevó hacia el auto con la ayuda de Bobby que se había unido a ellos tras dejar dinero en la mesa para pagar la cuenta.

Bobby abrió la puerta del asiento del conductor y Dean se sentó en éste pero sin meter aún las piernas.

"Sólo necesito un poco de aire." Dijo haciendo una seña de dejar la puerta abierta.

"¿Estarás bien?" Preguntó Sam preocupado. Dean asintió sin fuerzas para hablar. "De acuerdo, sólo voy a sacar un par de cosas del auto de Bobby y regreso inmediatamente." Sam se alejó con Bobby hacia el auto de éste.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó Bobby a su joven amigo.

"Lo llevaré al motel más cercano y si tengo que amarrarlo a la cama para que descanse es lo que haré."

"Sam. Es tu hermano y ustedes siempre han sabido superar estos obstáculos pero, ten cuidado con lo que le dices a Dean con tu actitud."

"¿No querrás que lo deje seguir el viaje?"

"Quizá es lo que tu hermano necesita. Tienes que admitir que estos últimos días Dean ha estado siendo bastante responsable. Ha seguido la dieta recomendada, ha guardado reposo y…"

"Si lo ha hecho es porque su cuerpo no le ha permitido ser testarudo."

"Entonces, si su cuerpo se lo permite ahora deberías dejarlo continuar. Sam, no le digas a tu hermano que debe echarse y dejarse morir, si quiere demostrarse a sí mismo que aún es capaz de seguir adelante apóyalo y asegúrate de estar con él por si algo pasa pero no le digas que No puede hacerlo." Bobby puso una mano en el hombro de Sam y éste se dio cuenta de lo importante que era este hombre en sus vidas.

"Lo pensaré."

***************************************

Mientras Sam y Bobby conversaban Dean seguía tratando de recuperarse en su asiento. Empezaba a sentir el cosquilleo que precedía a un ataque así que trataba de respirar profundamente como si eso pudiera evitar que su cuerpo lo traicionara. Desde había un par de días que los dolores de cabeza habían disminuido y en vez de sentirse aliviado esa había sido la señal que le indicaba que su fin estaba cerca. Era como si cada hora que pasaba estuviera más en el otro mundo que en éste, es por eso que se había empeñado tanto en ir al Gran Cañón. Dean sabía que este era su último día en esta tierra.

"Señor. ¿Se encuentra bien?" Preguntó un niño pelirrojo que se había acercado a Dean sin que éste lo notara.

"Perfectamente." Contestó Dean buscando con la mirada a los padres del pequeño.

"Quería disculparme, mi mamá me advirtió que no dejara mi carro tirado por ahí." Añadió el pequeño con ojos de sincero arrepentimiento. A Dean le llamó la atención que un niño tan pequeño sonara como un adulto. _No creo que tenga más de siete años._

"No te preocupes, amiguito, no hiciste nada malo. Aunque sí debes escuchar a tu mamá."

"Ella me dice lo mismo que te dijo tu amigo. Que no me porte como un niño." Ahora el pequeño sonaba triste y fue entonces cuando Dean notó lo que había pasado por alto al principio. La ropa gastada, los ojos soñolientos, la delgadez del niño, todo indicaba que este niño podría sufrir de abuso.

"Yo soy Dean. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Albert."

"Bueno Albert, tú eres un niño, es normal que te portes como un niño. No trates de portarte como un adulto, ya tendrás tiempo de hacerlo." Dean entonces vio a una mujer saliendo del restaurante corriendo y gritando.

"¡Albert! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no desaparezcas así como así! ¡Y deja de molestar al señor!"

"No se preocupe, no me estaba molestando." Se apresuró a decir Dean mientras se ponía de pie.

"¡Entra inmediatamente!" Continuó la señora. El pequeño Albert no esperó una segunda orden y corrió al restaurante.

"En serio, no me estaba molestando." Continuó Dean. No quería que el pequeño tuviera problemas por su culpa. La mujer sólo asintió y regresó al local. Dean quiso seguirla pero Sam se puso en su camino. Éste se había empezado a acercar al escuchar los gritos.

"¿Olvidaste algo?" Preguntó preocupado.

"Sólo quería… No sé lo que quería." Dijo Dean finalmente. Fue cuando Bobby se acercó a los hermanos listo para partir.

"Los llamaré tan pronto tenga noticias."

"Cuídate Bobby." Dijo Sam.

"Cuídense ustedes." Respondió el viejo cazador, y volviéndose a Dean dijo. "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, muchacho."

"Gracias, Bobby." Los amigos compartieron un abrazo de despedida y se separaron entrando cada uno a su auto. Sam arrancó el motor y regresó a la carretera deteniéndose a los pocos minutos.

"¿Estás seguro que quieres continuar sin detenerte?"

"Hubiera querido poder ayudarlo ¿sabes?" Respondió Dean dejando a Sam desconcertado al no entender a qué se refería su hermano. "El niño, se llama Albert y no parece ser un niño muy feliz. De hecho, me recuerda a mí a su edad. Tratando de madurar antes de tiempo y ser el adulto que no podía ser."

Sam sabía que su hermano no soportaba ver sufrir a un niño. Sin duda el pequeño del restaurante lo había afectado más de lo normal.

"Estoy seguro que estará bien. Los padres no son perfectos pero hacen lo mejor que pueden. Si quieres podemos pasar por aquí de regreso y ver cómo le va." Sam no estaba seguro de si el niño vivía en ese pueblo o sólo estaba de pasada pero estaba dispuesto a decir y hacer lo que fuera necesario para que Dean se sintiera mejor.

"Como sea." Dijo Dean suspirando. "Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es sí. Quiero continuar."

Sam volvió a encender el auto y los hermanos continuaron su viaje.

***************************************

Estaba a punto de anochecer cuando los hermanos llegaron al ansiado Gran Cañón. Sam había estacionado el auto lo más cercano posible a donde pudieran apreciar la vista. Se había salido de la zona permitida para los turistas pero en esos momentos lo último que le importaba era obedecer la ley. Habían tenido que caminar un poco hasta encontrar un lugar donde pudieran sentarse y apreciar ese maravilloso lugar y está de más decir que Dean estaba a punto de colapsar por el esfuerzo.

"Aquí, siéntate." Dijo Sam extendiendo una manta en el piso y ayudando a su hermano a sentarse sobre ella. Luego puso otra manta sobre los hombres de Dean y se sentó a su lado. El sol empezaba a ocultarse y la vista era maravillosa. Se podían ver tantos colores en el cielo. Rojo, naranja, amarillo, era un espectáculo inolvidable.

"El día termina, Sam." Dijo Dean débilmente. Sam sintió que su hermano se apoyaba cada vez más en él y su corazón saltó en su pecho. Algo no andaba bien. Nada bien.

"¿Dean?" Preguntó Sam tentativamente poniendo su brazo alrededor de su hermano para soportar su peso. Dean ya no podía sostenerse por sí mismo.

"Está bien, Sammy. Ya es hora."

"No, no, todavía no. Bobby aún no llama." Sam empezaba a entrar en pánico. _No te mueras. Todavía no. No estoy listo._

"Será inútil. Ese hombre no puede salvarme." Dijo Dean con seguridad.

"Hay algo que no me has dicho ¿verdad? Tiene que ver con Castiel." Dean no respondió. "¿Qué te dijo Castiel? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que nadie puede salvarte?" Insistió Sam, pero su hermano no respondía. "Dean. Dean qué te dijo Castiel. ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea!"

"El sol. Está desapareciendo." Fue la única respuesta de su hermano. Sam vio en la misma dirección de Dean y no pudo evitar hacer un sonido de asombro. Era hermoso. No tenía palabras para describirlo. "Sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero es algo que necesito hacer." Continuó Dean. "No quiero que esta vez sea como la última. No quiero que… no quiero que te rindas… Quiero que sigas adelante… Nada de beber… Nada de arriesgar tu vida inútilmente… Quédate con Bobby un tiempo y cuando creas… que estás listo… vuelve a cazar… o busca otra forma de vivir… Puedes ser lo que quieras, Sammy… Pero sabiendo lo que sabes… nunca bajes la guardia… Y si tienes la oportunidad… de tener una familia… no la desperdicies… Y si algún día… tienes hijos… enséñales lo que te enseñé… lo que papá nos enseñó… pero no permitas… que pierdan… su juventud… Sé que podrás… encontrar… un balance… Siempre fuiste… el listo… de… la… familia."

Sam tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Era cada vez más difícil que Dean lograra decir una frase completa y ahora sólo podía decir una palabra a la vez. Colocándose atrás de su hermano Sam lo abrazó sintiendo el cabello de su hermano que rozaba su cuello.

"No estés… triste… Sammy. Estaré… bien… No es… como la otra… vez… Puedes… vivir… tranquilo… sabiendo… que estoy… en un lugar… mejor… Y si puedo… créeme… que cuidaré… de ti." Una especie de descarga eléctrica pareció recorrer el cuerpo de Dean y Sam lo abrazó con más fuerza.

"No me dejes, Dean. No puedo seguir sin ti." Las lágrimas caían libremente por el rostro de Sam. Había fallado. Una vez más había fallado. ¿Qué clase de hermano era que estaba dejando morir a Dean por segunda vez?

"Lo siento… tanto… Sammy… si pudiera… hacer… algo…"

"No, no, sé que has luchado más que cualquiera. Soy yo quien lo siente. Te fallé." Dean pudo sentir una lágrima que cayó sobre su frente. Con un último esfuerzo trató de dar un poco de consuelo al corazón de su hermano menor.

"Estoy… orgulloso… de ti… Sé… que fuiste… a hacer… un trato… y sé… que no… lo hiciste… Y ahora… puedo morir… tranquilo… porque sé… que harás… lo correcto… Sé… que no… me equivoqué… contigo… Y estoy muy orgulloso… de ser… tu hermano."

Dean se permitió entonces, relajarse en los brazos de su hermano y siguió observando al sol desaparecer en el horizonte mientras Sam lloraba.

"Un poco más... y el sol… desaparecerá."

Sam respiró profundamente. La confianza de su hermano en él lo había salvado de perderse y era hora de retornar el favor. Era hora de hacer lo más difícil de su vida para darle a Dean un poco de paz.

"Hace unos meses, me pediste, que cuando llegara el momento, si no había forma de salvarte, te dejara ir. Ahora lo estoy haciendo, Dean. No merecía un hermano tan maravilloso como tú pero por alguna razón tuve la suerte de tenerte. No te voy a defraudar. Seré el hombre que quieres que sea." Sam tuvo que detenerse para tomar aire. No podía creer que ese fuera el final. "Puedes descansar, Dean. Haz peleado toda tu vida, ahora puedes descansar. Yo estaré bien. Ya no tienes que cuidar de mí. Puedes dejar de luchar. Y algún día, dentro de muchos años, nos volveremos a encontrar." Añadió Sam tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

_No, Sam. Espero que no nos volvamos a ver porque no quiero que vayas al infierno y ahí es a dónde me dirijo yo. _Pensó Dean.

"Gracias… Sammy." Dijo en voz alta.

"Te quiero imbécil."

"Te quiero… perra." Dijo Dean en un último suspiro.

Sam sintió cómo ese último suspiro abandonaba el cuerpo de su hermano y el cuerpo de éste se relajó en sus brazos mientras el último rayo de sol les acariciaba el rostro. Sam hundió el rostro en el cuello de su hermano y lloró amargamente por el guerrero que había dejado este mundo sin que nadie más lo lamentara.

***********************************************

Sam sintió una fuerte luz que se infiltraba en sus ojos aunque los tenía cerrados. _¿Amaneció tan pronto?_ Pensó extrañado porque no creía que hubieran pasado más que unos minutos. Al alzar la vista tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos. Tan fuerte era la luz. Cuando sintió que ésta finalmente se estaba disipando se atrevió a alzar la vista nuevamente.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sam." Resonó la grave voz de Castiel.

"Qué haces aquí." Si las miradas mataran, Castiel habría caído muerto en ese instante.

"Él nunca te lo dijo ¿verdad?" Preguntó el ángel. "Su muerte es su castigo por haber desobedecido. Le ofrecí enmendar su falta y salvarse pero se negó a terminar lo que había empezado. No le importó ir al infierno por segunda vez aún sabiendo que esta vez sería para siempre."

"¿Infierno? ¿Por qué Dean iría al infierno?" Preguntó Sam desolado. "¿Porque no quiso matarme? ¿Por eso lo dejaron morir? ¡¿Qué clase de seres son ustedes?! ¡Y a qué has venido ahora! ¡¿A restregarme en el rostro que mi hermano se está pudriendo en el infierno por mi culpa?!" En todo momento Sam no dejó de sostener el cuerpo de su hermano contra su pecho como si tratara de protegerlo del ángel.

"No, Sam. Se acabaron las culpas. He venido para que tú y tu hermano cumplan su destino."

**********************************************************

_**Bueno, este es casi casi el último capítulo. El siguiente es la conclusión y una especie de Epílogo. Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews y espero que me honren con un review para este capítulo. Trataré de actualizar esta misma semana, quizá para el viernes tenga el final final. Cuídense mucho :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bueno, qué puedo decir. Me quito el sombrero frente a ustedes mis queridos lectores. Muchas gracias por su apoyo en esta historia. Gracias especiales a Sandra, Solmarie The Dark Angel, j3sS, Saraackles, Esciam, Schmetterling1218 e ivannia316 por los reviews para el capítulo 8. En general, me alegra haber logrado que sintieran un poco el dolor de los hermanos, no es que me alegre que sufran pero si al escribir algo logro que se identifiquen con los personajes y sientan como ellos entonces significa que logré mi objetivo :)**_

_**Este capítulo es más corto porque sólo es la conclusión a este fic. Espero les guste y sobre todo espero me regalen un poquito de su tiempo dejándome un review. Gracias a todos y disfruten el final de esta historia :)**_

***********************************************************

"_Él nunca te lo dijo ¿verdad?" Preguntó el ángel. "Su muerte es su castigo por haber desobedecido. Le ofrecí enmendar su falta y salvarse pero se negó a terminar lo que había empezado. No le importó ir al infierno por segunda vez aún sabiendo que esta vez sería para siempre."_

"_¿Infierno? ¿Por qué Dean iría al infierno?" Preguntó Sam desolado. "¿Porque no quiso matarme? ¿Por eso lo dejaron morir? ¡¿Qué clase de seres son ustedes?! ¡Y a qué has venido ahora! ¡¿A restregarme en el rostro que mi hermano se está pudriendo en el infierno por mi culpa?!" En todo momento Sam no dejó de sostener el cuerpo de su hermano contra su pecho como si tratara de protegerlo del ángel._

"_No, Sam. Se acabaron las culpas. He venido para que tú y tu hermano cumplan su destino."_

********************************************

Habían pasado 29 días, 14 horas y 45 minutos desde que Dean Winchester había muerto. Sam conducía el Impala sin rumbo fijo y al recordar aquel momento en que había estrechado entre sus brazos el cuerpo aún tibio de su hermano podía sentir lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos. Una persona no debería vivir un evento tan trágico dos veces en su vida. Sam Winchester lo sabía.

Habían pasado 29 días, 15 horas y 5 minutos desde que Castiel había desaparecido tras darle a Sam el mejor regalo de su vida y ahora podía sentir una sonrisa asomándose a sus labios al recordar el momento en que había sentido latir nuevamente el corazón de su hermano.

*************************************************

"_No, Sam. Se acabaron las culpas. He venido para que tú y tu hermano cumplan su destino."_

"_Viniste a matarme." Dijo Sam sin sentimiento. "¿Iré al infierno? Es ahí donde merezco ir. Iré ¿verdad?"_

_Castiel inclinó la cabeza como sólo él sabía hacerlo cuando algo le causaba gran curiosidad. ¿Era acaso _ansia_ lo que detectaba en la voz de Sam? ¿Es que acaso el último sobreviviente de los Winchester _deseaba_ ir al infierno con tal de reunirse con su hermano?_

"_Dean ha pagado su deuda. Y ambos han pasado la prueba." Dijo el ángel mirando a Sam a los ojos._

"_¿Prueba? ¿Qué prueba?"_

"_Han demostrado entera confianza el uno en el otro pero sobre todas las cosas, han demostrado ser capaces de tomar la decisión correcta en cada caso aunque eso signifique perderse mutuamente."_

"_¿Es que acaso… ¿me estás diciendo que todo esto fue UNA MALDITA PRUEBA? ¿Qué creen que somos, peones en su juego de ajedrez?"_

"_Pasaron la prueba." Repitió Castiel como si eso lo arreglara todo._

"_Me importa un bledo su prueba." Contestó Sam airado._

"_No lo entiendes." Se defendió Castiel. "Debíamos estar seguros de que ustedes eran los elegidos. Debíamos saber que podíamos contar 100% con ambos."_

"_Elegidos para qué." Preguntó Sam sin soltar a su hermano._

"_Para continuar con la misión que una vez fue encomendada a un humano y que por muchos años quedó olvidada. La misión que Samuel Colt honró mientras vivió. Ahora serán ustedes los que guardarán su legado. Ambos se complementan. Unidos son más fuertes. Ustedes son los indicados para luchar contra el mal y buscar formas de prevenirlo. Como una vez le dije a tu hermano. Algún día las personas leerán sobre sus vidas y sabrán lo que hicieron por este planeta."_

_Sam no creía lo que escuchaban sus oídos. ¿Misión? ¿Samuel Colt? ¿El evangelio Winchester? Recordaba que esas palabras había usado Dean al contarle sobre los escritos del profeta Chuck. Sin embargo, algo estaba muy mal en esa imagen. Castiel decía que AMBOS continuarían la misión. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible si con cada minuto que pasaba Sam sentía cómo se iba enfriando el cuerpo de su hermano?_

"_Dean está muerto. Tú lo mataste ¿y ahora vienes a pedirme que continúe tu estúpida misión?" Prácticamente gritó Sam._

"_Ya es hora, como dije, de que AMBOS cumplan su destino. Y me han designado como su guardián y guía. Los buscaré cuando estén listos para su primera asignación."_

_Sam iba a responder que eso no era remotamente posible si Dean seguía muerto cuando una fuerte luz empezó a emanar de Castiel y se vio obligado a esconder los ojos nuevamente. Aún desde esa posición pudo sentir que el ángel se acercaba y extendía la mano hasta tocar la frente de su hermano. Tan pronto lo tocó la luz se hizo más intensa y un segundo después desapareció. Sam alzó la vista y descubrió que el ángel se había ido, pero eso poco le importó. Su mano, situada sobre el pecho de su hermano había detectado movimiento. ¿Era eso...? ¿Sería posible? ¿Era eso un latido?_

***************************************************

"Deja de mirarme, Sam. Empiezas a darme escalofríos." Dijo Dean aún con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en la ventana de su auto. Sam había estado contemplando a su hermano que dormía en el asiento del copiloto. Era increíble la recuperación que había tenido. Había vuelto a ganar el peso que había perdido y su rostro, antes pálido y delgado, había recobrado el color y la vitalidad que Sam tanto había extrañado.

"¿Cómo sabías…?" Empezó Sam.

"Se puede sentir la mirada de un pervertido sobre uno aún con los ojos cerrados." Contestó Dean.

"Perver… Yo no soy un pervertido." Exclamó indignado Sam.

"Tranquilo, Sam. Caramba, ya no se puede bromear contigo." Ahora Dean había abierto los ojos y se estaba estirando en su asiento tratando de deshacerse de los últimos vestigios de sueño que pudiera tener.

"Sólo estaba recordando." Dijo Sam suavemente y con una mirada triste. Dean sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hermano haberlo visto morir y se sentía en cierta forma culpable por no haber podido impedirle ese dolor.

"Hey, aquí estamos ¿verdad? Vivos y más sanos que nunca, de hecho, creo que ya demostré lo bien que me he recuperado físicamente anoche con las trillizas de ese bar. Hombre, eso sí que fue una buena noche, gracias por dejarme la habitación, si supieras las cosas que esas niñas sabían hacer. ¿Alguna vez oíste hablar de la posición…"

"Dean, basta. No necesito escuchar tantos detalles." Interrumpió Sam exagerando su fastidio pero con una sonrisa interna. Le alegraba tanto que Dean volviera a ser el de antes. Aunque hubiera deseado que su apetito sexual se calmara un poco después de haber muerto por segunda vez, éste parecía haberse intensificado.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Hay todavía muchas cosas que tengo que enseñarte." Continuó Dean sonriendo.

"No necesito que me enseñes posiciones sexuales, Dean. Eso sería simplemente… asqueroso."

"Oh, pero puedo presentarte a una nenas que muy gustosamente te sacarían de tu celibato."

"¿Por qué el sexo es tan importante para ustedes?"

La grave voz de Castiel casi hace que Sam pierda el control, sorprendido de la aparición del ángel.

"¡¿Cuál es el problema con ustedes, por qué les gusta aparecer de la nada?!" Exclamó Dean haciendo señas a Sam para que detuviera el auto a un lado del camino. Una vez estacionados, ambos hermanos voltearon a conversar con el ángel.

"Bueno, ¿qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Sam impaciente.

"Vine a guiarlos a su nueva asignación." Y tras decir esas palabras los Winchester se vieron transportados al estacionamiento de algún motel. Castiel había desaparecido para entonces.

****************************************************

"Justo lo que nos faltaba. Ese ángel del demonio va a venir cada vez que se le antoje y nos va a teletransportar a quién sabe qué estúpido y remoto pueblo en el país y luego se va a ir sin darnos siquiera una pista sobre lo que tenemos que hacer."

Sam sonrió al escuchar a su hermano renegando mientras caminaban por la calle principal del pequeño poblado en el que habían aparecido.

"¿Ángel del demonio? Y ¿teletransportación? Falta que me pidas que cargue mi phaser." Dijo Sam riendo.

"No me digas que a ti no te molesta ser tratado de esta manera. No somos niños Sam y ¡Cas no va a ser nuestra niñera!" Dean esperó alguna respuesta de su hermano pero éste simplemente se acercó a la ventana de una pequeña cafetería y empezó a buscar con la mirada a alguien. "¿Sam? ¿Qué haces?"

"Creo que ya sé por qué Cas nos trajo aquí." Dijo Sam mientras señalaba una mesa en la cafetería. Dean miró hacia adentro y contuvo el aliento al reconocer a Lisa y Ben sentados en esa mesa.

"Pero, ¿qué hacen aquí?" Preguntó Dean más para sí mismo que para Sam.

"Supongo que la pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí? Si Castiel nos trajo aquí entonces eso debe ser una señal." Respondió Sam sonriendo maliciosamente. Era divertido ver a su hermano en apuros, y es que Dean podía dárselas de muy macho con chicas que conocía en un bar y con quienes no pensaba pasar más de una noche, pero cuando se trataba de algo serio su reacción era hasta tímida.

"No creo que sea buena idea." Dean se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de la cafetería pero Sam se interpuso en su camino.

"¿Por qué no? Ya no estás enfermo."

"Sam, nuestras vidas siguen siendo totalmente disfuncionales, no hay ningún futuro que pueda ofrecerles." Contestó Dean tristemente.

"Eso puede cambiar. Dean. Tenemos toda la vida por delante. Podemos hacer lo que queramos. No sé, quizá establecernos en un lugar, como Bobby. Podrías tener un negocio relacionado con autos clásicos, después de todo son tu especialidad. O si quieres puedes estudiar algo, lo que quieras. Y podemos seguir cazando de vez en cuando, ya no hay Apocalipsis que detener así que las cosas van a estar más tranquilas." Sam trataba de animar a su hermano pero éste parecía no querer ceder ni un milímetro en su decisión. _Lo mereces, Dean. Después de todo lo que has dado merecer recibir algo a cambio. Mereces ser feliz._

"¿Y qué hay de la misión de Castiel? ¿No dijo que seríamos como Samuel Colt? No creo que los ángeles tengan pensado en darnos un descanso, Sam." _Nunca hay nada bueno para un Winchester. Todo lo que tocamos terminar pagando un precio muy alto. No quiero ser la perdición de Lisa y Ben._

"Si Cas no trajo aquí fue porque quería que vieras a Lisa. Yo creo que está en sus planes que ustedes dos se junten."

Dean miró a Sam con incredulidad. Tenía miedo. Esa era la verdad. Miedo de amar y ser amado. Su relación con Sam era diferente. Eran hermanos y se habían amado desde siempre. Pero, ¿una familia?, ¿su propia familia? Dean estaba aterrado y prefería huir de ese pueblo y nunca mirar atrás. No quería arriesgarse a perderlos también a ellos. Como si Sam adivinara sus pensamientos, continuó.

"Si no arriesgas no ganas, Dean. Además, no vas a estar solo. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Y en todo caso, no te estoy pidiendo que le propongas matrimonio a Lisa, sólo te digo que entres y los saludes. Averigua qué hacen aquí, conversa con ellos. Quizá Castiel quería que arreglaras tus asuntos pendientes, no lo sé. Sólo entra y habla."

Dean pareció pensarlo un poco, entonces, su rostro se iluminó.

"Deberías practicar lo que predicas, Sam. Yo hablaré con ellos si tú hablas con Becca. Ya sabes, puedes preguntarle cómo le ha ido, si tiene novio, si está libre esta noche…"

"¿Becca?" Preguntó Sam empezando a ponerse nervioso. "Ella no estaba ahí. Además, debe estar estudiando."

"Pues quizá está de vacaciones o algo, pero ese auto que veo ahí, es el auto de Becca, y esa señorita conversando con el sheriff, también parece ser Becca." Señaló Dean mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. _Así es, Sammy. ¿Quieres que salte a la piscina? Pues tendrás que saltar conmigo. Tú también mereces ser feliz._

Sam miró a Becca, que efectivamente estaba hablando con el sheriff en el parque que estaba al frente, y tomó una decisión. No era coincidencia que ambas mujeres se encontraran ahí. Castiel lo sabía y por eso los había llevado. Si era para toda la vida o sólo para cerrar esa historia, no lo sabía, pero lo iba a averiguar. Hablaría con ella.

"De acuerdo. Yo hablaré con Becca y tú con Lisa. ¿Hecho?" Dijo Sam ofreciendo su mano.

"Hecho." Respondió Dean tomando la mano de su hermano. Ambos jóvenes se miraron nerviosos y ahogando un suspiro se dirigieron en direcciones contrarias. Dean hacia la cafetería y Sam hacia la acera del parque.

En todas sus vidas nunca se habían sentido más nerviosos que ahora. Era peor que enfrentar a una bruja, un wendigo, un demonio y un dios pagano juntos. Era como si el corazón de ambos les dijera que este era un momento decisivo en sus vidas y no podrían respirar tranquilos hasta no saber si sería para bien o para mal.

**********************************************

Castiel sonreía mientras observaba a Dean conversando alegremente con Lisa y Ben en la cafetería. Era obvio que había gran química entre los tres.

Castiel sonreía mientras observaba a Sam y a Becca sentados en una banca tomando un helado y riendo. Era obvio que se comprendían perfectamente.

Castiel sonreía sabiendo que la primera parte de su comisión se estaba cumpliendo. Los Winchester habían empezado a creer que eran dignos. Dignos de ser felices. Dignos de ser amados. Sólo así podrían estar listos para cuando fuera el momento de enfrentar la sedición. Sólo así podrían llevar a cabo las hazañas y proezas para las que estaban destinados. Él mejor que nadie sabía que el grupo de ángeles rebeldes que había logrado escapar, intentaría de todo para hacer dudar a los hermanos sobre su importancia y papel en la lucha contra el mal; pero si ellos estaban seguros de su valor nada podría engañarlos.

Castiel sonreía porque aunque ni él mismo sabía si en el futuro de Sam y Dean aparecían Lisa, Ben o Becca, por lo menos los hermanos habían dado el primer paso para continuar con sus vidas y considerar el tener sus propias familias. El ángel sabía lo importante que eso era, después de todo, eran los descendientes de Dean y Sam los que acabarían con el mal en los cuatro puntos cardinales.

Castiel sonreía porque los Winchester habían olvidado por un momento la cacería y se relajaban ignorando que en ese pueblo había un trabajo. Ya después descubrirían que había un demonio poderoso en los alrededores haciendo de las suyas y tendrían que armarse para enfrentarlo, pero eso podía esperar hasta mañana.

Así que, Castiel sonreía y observaba.

Castiel sonreía y aprendía lo que es sentir como un ser humano.

Castiel sonreía porque Sam sonreía.

Castiel sonreía porque Dean sonreía.

*******************************************************

_**Bueno, ese fue el fin de la historia. No quería terminar con Dean casándose con Lisa y Sam casándose con Becca y Bobby asistiendo a la ceremonia con terno y gorra de camionero, je je; porque aunque me gustan los finales felices, también creo que la vida de los Winchester es demasiado complicada como para terminarla con un Y VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE… Así que preferí dejarlo un poco en suspenso, como para que cada uno teja en su imaginación el final que prefiera.**_

_**No sé si Dean se quedaría con Lisa si tuviera la oportunidad, porque a él siempre lo vi más "enamorado" de la idea de una familia, no sé si la amaría de verdad, supongo que sólo el tiempo lo diría. Y en cuanto a Sam y Becca, es la misma historia. Quizás sí o quizás no. Necesitaría otro fic para contar esa historia, pero no soy muy buena escribiendo historias románticas así que prefiero dejarlo así no más.**_

_**Sólo tengan por seguro que los chicos seguirán cazando y seguirán defendiendo al mundo de enemigos poderosos, pero esta vez tienen a Castiel para apoyarlos y a Bobby, y pueden darse un respiro y considerar tener una vida en familia. Es difícil pero no imposible.**_

_**Ahora sí, me despido. Gracias por su apoyo y por los reviews y me encantaría que me dejen un último review para esta historia. Ah, y como siempre digo, aún si lees esta historia mucho tiempo después de que la haya publicado, me haría muy feliz saber que la leíste y saber qué te pareció, así que, no seas tímido(a), déjame un review. Porfis. No me hagas suplicar!!! Je je :)**_


End file.
